


Rivals AU {Español}

by mariasyko



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abuso Insinuado/Referenciado, Enemigos a amigos a amantes, M/M, Universo Alternativo - Secundaria, bromas, deportes
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-15 14:32:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 39,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13615371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariasyko/pseuds/mariasyko
Summary: Versión en español de Rivals AU.Idea de formerprincess en Tumblr:UA de equipos rivales: ellos ni siquiera juegan los mismos deportes, pero ambos equipos no se toman realmente en serio, y constantemente se juegan bromas y se burlan del otro. Theo, capitán del equipo de fútbol americano, y Liam, capitán del equipo de lacrosse; los dos pretenden que no se pueden soportar y todo sería demasiado fácil, si no fuera por el hecho de que ambos encuentran a su equivalente más que sólo atractivo y, tal vez, uno de sus partidos de gritos en la cancha termina con ellos furiosamente besándose bajo la ducha después de que todos los demás se han ido. Y, quizá, se convierte en una ocurrencia regular desde ahí; primero, pelean y discuten, y luego se besan. Y, tal vez, se pone más y más duro pretender que se odian, porque hay mucho más entre ellos que sólo atracción. Oh, bueno, nadie tiene que saber, ¿cierto?Bono: imagina sólo el entrenador sabiendo que está pasando realmente y sólo rodando sus ojos en el fondo, farfullando sobre «Estúpidos adolescentes hormonales que son muy tontos como para darse cuenta de mierda» bajo sus aliento.





	1. Flashbacks y situaciones pegajosas

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rivals AU](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12880620) by [Mskristinamay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mskristinamay/pseuds/Mskristinamay). 



 Él dio la vuelta a la esquina rápidamente y empezó a trotar en el pasillo hacia su primera clase. Él había fallado en despertar con las primeras tres alarmas que había fijado y, para cuando realmente se despertó, tenía quince minutos para llegar a la secundaria y tener su trasero en el asiento antes de que tuviera todavía otra ausencia marcada. El entrenador le dijo que estaba a tres de estar en la banca por un par de partidos, no que él intencionalmente quería sentar a su capitán de equipo, pero la Directora Martin no le estaba dando opción al respecto. Con su concentración solamente en llegar al aula, él casi completamente no se dio cuenta del pequeño grupo de chicos de fútbol americano parados contra los casilleros afuera de la puerta del salón de clases.

 —Tarde de nuevo, ¿eh, Dunbar? Me pregunto cómo te va a tratar esa banca esta temporada —él se detuvo a medio paso por el sonido de la burlona voz que hacía a su corazón saltar sólo un poco… No que él alguna vez admitiría el raro efecto que tenía en él. Liam se volteó a mirar enojadamente al fornido capitán del equipo de fútbol americano y sus pequeños, de hecho no pequeños como la mayoría eran el doble de su tamaño, amigos de fútbol. Theo maldito Raeken: T.C.C Enemigo Número Uno. Cómo Theo sabía de sus ausencias, él no tenía idea, y eso sólo contribuyó a su exasperación mientras nivelaba una mirada amenazante a su rival, sintiendo su sangre empezar a hervir. 

 Los dos habían estado peleándose desde que ambos se convirtieron en capitanes de sus respectivos equipos. Todo empezó con pequeños comentarios y chistes acerca de quién tenía el mejor y más popular equipo, pero, de alguna forma, se retorció en una riña total que se había apoderado de la escuela. O eras Equipo Lacrosse o Equipo Fútbol Americano. Los dos eran conocidos por ser los comienzos de las discusiones que ocasionalmente se transformaban en peleas, los que estaban detrás de las bromas, y todos, incluyendo profesores, sabían que nunca era una buena idea tenerlos en el mismo cuarto por mucho tiempo. No solía ser así, Liam y Theo de hecho habían sido muy buenos amigos hasta la secundaria. Sus mamás eran mejores amigas, así que, naturalmente, crecieron juntos. Pero todo había cambiado el verano antes del primer año. 

_  Liam apenas había sido diagnosticado con su TEI y estaba muy triste, así que fue a la casa de Theo para jugar videojuegos, sacárselo de la mente y tener un descanso de su mamá tratandolo con guantes de seda. Todo había estado yendo bien, estaban riéndose y divirtiéndose, hasta que escucharon que escucharon un choque en el piso de abajo. Dejando el juego atrás, los dos corrieron hacia abajo sólo para estar cara a cara con el muy borracho, y muy enojado, papá de Theo. _

_  —Ah, ahí está él, el asesino y su espástico amigo —Liam había retrocedido por las duras palabras y mirado hacia Theo, quien se veía mortificado. _

_  Liam sabía que su hermana Tara era un tema que estaba fuera de límites. Ella había muerto trágicamente y Theo había estado ahí para presenciar la cosa completa. Y, como si las cosas no se podrían haber puesto nada peor, la mamá de Theo se había ido un año después. Él sabía que su amigo había sentido que todo era su culpa, pero ahora él podía ver por qué, su papá le había puesto en su cabeza que lo era. Liam de repente se encontró a sí mismo poniéndose muy enojado con el adulto borracho que se suponía que debería estar cuidando a Theo, no abusándolo emocionalmente. _

_  —Retrocede, John —gruñó Liam, parándose en frente de Theo como si para protegerlo. John rápidamente lo empujó a un lado y fue a agarrar a Theo. Lo empujó contra la pared y Theo sólo bajó la mirada, listo para las palabras filosas que estaba a punto de ser lanzadas en su camino.  _

_  —No pudiste sólo parar en tu hermana, ¿o sí? Tenías que ir y arruinar ésta familia entera. Tú eres la razón por la que ella se fue. Ella ya no aguantaba verte. Tampoco puedo yo, tú nunca harás nada o serás nada. Todo lo que alguna vez serás es un pequeño pedazo de mierda. _

_  Liam vio rojo y, antes de que supiera lo que estaba haciendo, le dio un puñetazo al hijo de perra justo en la mandíbula. Él se tropezó hacia atrás, sangre chorreando desde sus labios, y luego se agitó hacia delante, yendo por él. Theo agarró a su papá rápidamente antes de que pudiera llegar a Liam, incluso aunque Liam estaba listo. Su ira conociendo ningún límite, él quería darle una paliza, lo anhelaba. Theo le gritó para que se fuera y tomó todo en él voltearse y correr hacia la puerta. _

 Ellos dejaron de hablar después de eso. Los padres de Liam habían recibido una llamada informándoles que nunca se le permitiría poner un pie en esa casa de nuevo. Liam trató de hablar con Theo la siguiente vez que lo vio, pero el chico sólo le sacudió su cabeza tristemente y continuó caminando por la calle.

 —Theo, ¿cómo se ve él cuando se rompe? ¿Es como Hulk? ¿O se ve como un anormal, como ahora? —alguien lo molestó. 

 Tardía y recuerdos olvidados, Liam volvió a la realidad, se rehusó a dejar que esos desgraciados engreídos lo afectaran, y decidió derribar a Theo y sus amigos de vuelta a la Tierra. Así que puso una sonrisa presumida en su cara, igualando la que estaba recibiendo de Theo, y encontró los ojos avellana mirando abajo hacia él con sus tempestuosos ojos azules. 

 —Al menos somos divertidos de ver. Dios, no puedo imaginar aguantarse hasta el final de uno de sus partidos —él se contrajo y luego inclinó su cabeza a un lado en confusión fingida—. ¿Cuál fue la puntuación la semana pasada, de nuevo? ¿45-3?

 Él observó cómo Theo se empujó de los casilleros, llegando a pararse en frente de él, mandíbula apretada, algo a lo que Liam definitivamente no le puso atención. Las fosas nasales de Theo se expandieron, claramente tratando de controlar su enojo, mientras lo miraba fijamente hacia abajo debido a la leve diferencia de altura.

 —Eso fue un juego —dijo Theo a través de dientes apretados. Liam movió su ceja, retándolo.

 —Sí, un juego cada semana —bromeó. El equipo de fútbol americano no era malo y Liam lo sabía, pero el no podía detenerse a sí mismo de presionar los botones de su competidor, secretamente amando la reacción que obtenía de Theo cada vez que lo afectaba. Era un buen día cuando podía atravesar la actitud fría de Theo, él se sentía realizado, como si estuviera mirando un vistazo del viejo, fuera de control, Theo que solía ser su amigo. 

 —Tranquilo, Dunbar —le gruñó Theo y sus amigos dieron un paso hacia el frente, silenciosamente reforzando a su mariscal de campo—. Te podrías encontrar en una… Situación pegajosa —los compañeros de equipo de Theo bufaron. 

 Perdiéndose en el momento, mirando furiosamente a los ojos del otro y no diciendo una palabra, ambos saltaron con sorpresa cuando la voz del Entrenador Finstock resonó en el pasillo.

 —¡LIAM! —ambos, Theo y Liam, retrocedieron, haciendo a la palpable tensión en el aire disiparse. Él entrenador tomó el espacio por sentado y se insertó entre Liam y el otro capitán—. ¿Qué parte de la conversación que tuvimos ayer no entendiste? ¡Ve a clase! —Liam le lanzó una última mirada enojada a Theo antes de que se volteara hacia la puerta del aula y rápidamente se moviera hacia ella.

 —Sí, corre como un buen cachorro —él escuchó a Theo reírse disimuladamente. 

 Pero, antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de vociferar una respuesta, el entrenador estaba sobre él.

 —Y tú, tú adolescente anormalmente masculino, ¿no tienes algún lugar en donde estar? 

 —Periodo libre —Liam podía oír la arrogancia en la voz de Theo sin siquiera tener que mirarlo.

 —Entonces, ¿quizás practicando una ruta de pase precisa? —el entrenador le lanzó de regreso, y era el turno de Liam de reír. Él la cortó rápidamente cuando todos los jugadores y el entrenador volvieron sus cabezas hacia él. Entró agachado al salón de clases y silenciosamente llegó a su asiento al lado de Mason.

 —Amable de usted que se nos uniera hoy, señor Dunbar —comentó la señora Finch secamente, haciendo que la clase dejara salir una risita, y él bajó su cabeza, tratando de esconder el sonrojo que se arrastró a su cara—. Ya que en realidad estás aquí, vamos a sacarle el máximo provecho a tu viaje educacional. Por favor empiece a leer el capítulo sobre Reproducción de Células en la página cincuenta y cuatro —Liam se sonrojó más profundamente mientras alcanzaba en su bolso, sólo para salir con las manos vacías. Había olvidado su libro en casa en su prisa para llegar a la escuela a tiempo. Mason lentamente deslizó su libro a través de la mesa en frente de él, apuntando al sitio en donde necesitaba empezar a leer, él miró hacia su mejor amigo y le dio una sonrisa apreciativa.

 —La reproducción de células es el proceso por el que… —empezó con un suspiro y siguió leyendo a través de las palabras que no entendía hasta que la señora Finch eligió a alguien más para leer. Eventualmente, la clase fue dividida en grupos y los hicieron ver algún tipo de células bajo un microscopio.

 Afortunadamente, él tenía a Mason como su pareja, porque él no tenía idea de qué diablos se suponía que tenía que estar buscando. Mason trató de explicárselo, pero, eventualmente, se dio por vencido en frustración por la falta de interés de Liam por la materia y, silenciosamente, completó el trabajo por ambos. 

 El resto del día continuó bastante en la misma manera. Profesores hablando monótonamente de temas en los que él no tenía ningún interés y, ocasionalmente, llamándolo para responder una pregunta, pero su mente estaba en otro lugar. Incluso en Historia, su materia favorita, Liam no podía parecer que le importaba lo que estaba siendo discutido. Las palabras de Theo de más temprano regresaron a él y él no podía sacudir el sentimiento de que había más detrás de la amenaza inicial: «Te podrías encontrar en una… Situación pegajosa». La forma en que Theo lo había dicho, la forma en que sus ojos brillaban en una risa silenciosa y la forma en que sus compañeros de equipo se habían reído… Algo había estado mal. Cuando el último timbre finalmente sonó, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, él relajadamente se levantó y recogió sus cosas antes de que se dirigiera al vestuario para cambiarse para la práctica, la advertencia de Theo todavía haciendo eco en su cerebro. Y no fue hasta media práctica que las palabras ominosas de Theo finalmente tenían significado. El entrenador llamó por el primer descanso de agua después de unos rigurosos cuarenta y cinco minutos de ejercicios uno a uno. Sólo había una persona a quien culpar: Greenberg, él parecía que no lo podía hacer bien, así que el entrenador se aseguró de que lo hicieran una y otra vez hasta que finalmente se había establecido. Para cuando habían terminado, todo el mundo estaba jadeando y, lentamente, arrastrándose hacia el grande contenedor de agua en el otro lado de la cancha. Dos de los jugadores más jóvenes iban a quitarse sus cascos y se quejaron cuando parte de su cabello fue jalado junto con ellos. Unos cuantos jugadores más lo intentaron y tuvieron el mismo problema. Después de observar a más o menos todo el equipo teniendo su cabello pegado en su casco, Liam gentilmente intentó jalar el suyo, pero terminó sólo arrancándolo, como parecía doler menos entre más rápido se iba. Casi como una curita, sólo arráncala.

 Mirando adentro del ofensivo artilugio que era su casco, Liam vio la causa de todo el dolor. Cinta adhesiva transparente de doble cara. «Te podrías encontrar en una… Situación pegajosa», la voz de Theo apareció en su cabeza de nuevo. Su cabeza tironeó hacia arriba inmediatamente, mirando a través de la cancha de lacrosse a la cancha de fútbol americano vecina, y encontró a Theo parado ahí con la mitad de su equipo viéndolos bregar con amplias sonrisas en sus rostros. Arrugó su cara en ira y tiró su casco al suelo.

 —¡THEO! —tronó y arrancó corriendo hacia el dolor en su trasero, ignorando el grito del entrenador para que él y el equipo volvieran. Cuando alcanzó al exasperante chico, la dulce voz de Theo casi lo envió al límite.

 —¿Llamaste? ¿Problemas en el paraíso de lacrosse? —bromeó Theo, y no estaba listo para el fuerte empujón que le dio Liam, haciéndolo caer de espaldas en unos de sus compañeros. Antes de que lo supieran, todo el mundo estaba empujando a alguien del equipo opuesto, y Liam y Theo se tenían el uno al otro en llaves de cabeza. Los entrenadores estaban dando alaridos y pitando, tratando de conseguir que todos pararan. Estudiantes cercanos estaban filmando cada segundo y animando por una persona o partido particular. Liam y Theo finalmente fueron separados por dos adultos, pero todavía estaban tratando de hacer que el otro continuara. 

 —¡Esto está lejos de terminado, Dunbar! —gritó Theo mientras estaba siendo cargado hacia atrás por uno de sus entrenadores. 

 Liam dejó salir una risa sin humor. 

 —Empezaste una guerra, espero que estés listo —él gritó mientras uno de sus propios entrenadores y un entrenador atlético lo acarreaban de vuelta a la cancha de lacrosse—. Esto apenas está empezando —masculló para sí mismo y se dio la vuelta para caminar por su cuenta.

 

__


	2. Los climas del infierno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Advertencia: menciones de abuso**

 Theo apretó su puño para detenerse de decir algo al oír la palabra «anormal» siendo lanzada a Liam. No importa cuánto los dos se disgustaban ahora, él sabía cuán inseguro Liam era de su TEI y nunca lo hostigaría sobre ello. Él sentimiento culpable se fue tan rápido como apareció cuando Liam no había vacilado en decirle que jugaba pobremente. El leve remordimiento por la broma que él y sus compañeros de equipo habían montado, y por la que se habían levantado tan temprano, se marchó también. «Qué se joda Liam» pensó, ¡él iba a tener su merecido por ese comentario! Él ya lo tuvo en su casa por su borracho papá y él seguro como el infierno no necesitaba oírlo de nuevo del que solía ser su amigo.

  Él esperó pacientemente en la cancha contigua a que los jugadores de lacrosse se quitaran, o más bien trataran de quitarse, sus cascos y se encontró con dulce satisfacción cuando se les permitió a los engreídos jugadores su primer descanso de agua. Theo no pudo hacer nada por la sonrisa que salió en su rostro luego de escuchar a su nombre rugido de los frustrados labios de Liam. Sus compañeros de equipo expresaron su placer también mediante una manotada en la espalda, por una misión exitosa e hicieron comentarios despreciativos detrás de él mientras observaban al equipo de lacrosse acercándose con prisa.

  —¿Llamaste? ¿Problemas en el paraíso de lacrosse? —sarcasmo goteando pesadamente de la permanente sonrisa satisfecha que se había grabado en su cara, no listo para el duro empujón que Liam sirvió. Él se erizó al ser atrapado y cargó hacia delante, tacleando a Liam al suelo.

  Los cuerpos alrededor de ellos estaban moviéndose y chocando mientras se ponían de pie, ambos peleando por el agarre dominante.

  Theo consiguió un codo al labio de alguien y, momentáneamente, perdió su agarre en Liam, concediéndole la oportunidad de envolver su brazo alrededor del cuello de Theo. Theo pasó un brazo alrededor del chico más joven también, poniéndolos a ambos en una posición inclinada, peleando por la ventaja. Pitidos y gritos estaban sonando de los entrenadores, tratando de separar a todos. Él atrapó los ojos de Liam y vio a la furia pura rodando a través de los azules eléctricos. Él sólo había visto esa mirada una vez y había arruinado todo.

  « _No me extraña que dejarías a tu patético noviecito_ _pelear todas tus peleas por ti_ » _pronunció mal su papá después de que Liam salió corriendo por la puerta, dejándolo en su constante pesadilla viviente. «Al menos el tiene bolas y va a lograr cosas. Más de lo que puedo decir por ti» se burló y se fue tropezando a encontrar las botellas medias llenas que Theo había escondido la semana pasada._

A la memoria, Theo dejó a la ira hervir dentro de él y lanzó un gancho, conectando con el lado de las costillas de Liam. Él fue quitado de Liam bruscamente y viceversa, el forcejeó, tratando de regresar a la persona que lo había hecho sentir inadecuado esa mañana. Él gritó su ira mientras su entrenador lo arrastraba de vuelta a los vestuarios y oyó a la vengativa voz de Liam gritar de regreso. «Oh, estoy listo, bebé, nunca he estado más listo» pensó para sí mismo.

  —De acuerdo, Raeken, cálmalo —gruñó su entrenador mientras lo arrojaba en una banca—. No podemos darnos el lujo de tenerte herido esta semana, no después del partido de la semana pasada —Theo dejó que el sonido del callado vestuario y el zumbido de los fluorescentes sobre su cabeza lo calmaran—. Trae tu trasero de vuelta a la cancha cuando estés listo —él asintió y observó cómo su entrenador salió de vuelta por donde enteraron.

  No se suponía que él dejara que personas llegaran a él, no se suponía que él mostrara cómo las personas y sus palabras lo afectaban. Después de que su mamá se fue, él aprendió rápidamente: entre más reacciones, peor se pone. Sin embargo, Liam había roto a través de su fachada de nuevo. La distracción andante se las había arreglado para meterse bajo su piel, dos veces en un día. Él se paró con un rugido y pateó la banca de metal.

  —¡Carajo! —gritó, pasando sus manos por su cabello ligeramente mojado y abajo a su cara. Su mano izquierda salió con un rastro de sangre del labio partido que había adquirido en algún punto. Dejó que el dolor le diera combustible; tenía que jugar mejor, tenía que ser mejor. Con ese pensamiento, deslizó la parte de atrás de su mano sobre su boca, librándola de sangre sobrante, compuso la banca de metal tirada, y salió de vuelta a la cancha enojadamente, listo para probar su valor.

  Mientras todo el mundo esperaba con ansias al fin de semana, él lo odiaba. Significaba dos días enteros estando encerrado en la jaula del infierno que él llamada casa. Este fin de semana no había sido diferente. Theo se removió en su duro asiento de plástico. Estaba caliente, lo último del verano sosteniéndose por su vida, y la camiseta de manga larga que tenía puesta, para cubrir el nuevo puñado de moretones del fin de semana, lo estaba haciendo sudar. Lo que era peor era que, aparentemente, la secundaria Beacon Hills ya no creía en encender el aire. Así que, mientras Theo se sentaba hasta el final de su primera clase de lunes en la mañana en el calor abrasador, él inusualmente no parecía poder concentrarse. Biología normalmente lo intrigaba, él quería saber cómo y porqué el cuerpo funcionaba para que nunca tuviera que ver a alguien morir sin poder hacer nada en frente de él de nuevo. Se estremeció por sus pensamientos y no vio la mano viniendo a su cara antes de que estuviera presionada a su frente.

  —Theo, ¿te sientes bien? ¡Estás ardiendo! —exclamó la señora Finch. Ella movió su mano a su brazo y apretó ligeramente sobre una de las contusiones recientes. Él apretó sus dientes y se forzó a no quitar su brazo de su agarre rápidamente. Él sacó una sonrisa y asintió.

  —¿Puedo ir a tomar un poco de agua? Sólo estoy un poco sediento —él respondió, y se puso de pie al preocupado asentimiento de su cabeza. Caminando rápidamente fuera de la puerta y por el pasillo hacia la fuente de beber más cercana, el tomó sorbos del frío líquido burbujeando de la boquilla, dejándolo refrescar su demasiado cálido cuerpo.

  Él escuchó a un bufido venir de detrás de él y se enderezó para ver a Liam caminando por el vacío pasillo. Él achicó sus ojos, preparándose para la obvia provocación que iba a ser lanzada en su camino.

  —Bonita camiseta, ¿preparando a tu cuerpo para los climas del infierno? —dijo Liam cuando pasaba, pero las siguientes palabras de Theo lo tenían parando en seco.

  Tirando su sonrisa marca de satisfacción en su cara, enterrando cómo el comentario de hecho le afectaba, él dio un paso hacia el otro capitán.

  —El infierno es bastante frío, congelado, de hecho. Algunos podrían decir que es comparable a tu actuación el viernes pasado —Theo sonrió al agudo jadeo que oyó salir de Liam. Él había oído que Liam se congeló bajo la presión de actuar para los reclutadores que vinieron a observarlo. Sus nervios incluso causaron que casi perdieran el juego, lo que hubiera terminado su récord de invictos. Lástima que no lo hizo… Tal vez hubiera botado al desgraciado de su pedestal.

  —¡Yo no me congelé! —retumbó Liam profundamente, dando un paso más cerca hacia él, de modo que sus pechos casi se estaban tocando.

  Theo cruzó sus brazos y soltó una risa.

  —Eso no es lo que oí, cachorro.

  Él observó cómo los ojos de Liam destellaron a la furia azul antes de regresar a su estado normal.

  —No. Me. Llames. Así —Liam resopló y luego continuó—. Lo hice por efecto dramático, hizo a nuestro juego divertido de ver.

  —Apenas —replicó, rodando sus ojos. Él trató de no notar el sentimiento de las respiraciones enojadas de Liam soplando contra su barbilla mientras le hacía frente.

  —Oí que tu juego fue como ver pintura secarse —dijo Liam con una sonrisa siniestra. Él abrió su boca para replicar con algo, cualquier cosa, pero el nombre de Liam fue gritado en el pasillo, haciéndolos voltear sus cabezas hacia el adulto acercándose.

  El entrenador Finstock irritablemente caminó hacia ellos con fuertes pisadas.

  —¡¿Qué hay con un ustedes y el espacio personal?! —cuestionó mientras agarraba los brazos de ambos y los separaba. Theo no se había cuenta de qué tanto en realidad se habían acercado, perdidos en la cargada burbuja que siempre parecía rodearlos.

  —Vayan a clases, AMBOS de ustedes —terminó el entrenador, empujándolos en direcciones opuestas.

  Durante el resto del día, el calor no se calmó y Theo estaba temiendo tener que ponerse una manga larga durante la práctica.

  Theo había mantenido su guardia desde la pelea en la cancha la semana pasada, pero, hasta el momento, nada había sido hecho en represalia. Él y sus compañeros revisaron, y volvieron a revisar, su equipo antes de la práctica y encontraron que nada estaba mal, así que se vistieron y se dirigieron hacia la cancha. Antes de hacer algún ejercicio, se les dijo que corrieran unas cuantas vueltas alrededor de ambas canchas, la de fútbol americano y la de lacrosse. Theo gruñó en la segunda vuelta, cuando sudor estaba corriendo hacia abajo en su sobrecalentada cara. En la tercera y en la cuarta vuelta, él se sentía como que iba a tener un golpe de calor y nunca estuvo tan feliz de escuchar el sonido del silbato de lo que estaba en ese momento.

  Todos tomaron agua y luego el entrenador declaró que era tiempo para hacer up-downs antes de que todos se separaran y trabajaran en sus respectivas rutas. Theo enrolló sus mangas hasta sus codos, sabiendo que no habían moretones visibles en sus antebrazos. Después del corto descanso, el equipo se colocó en su lugar en la cancha y el entrenador sopló su silbato desde su sitio en la línea de banda, señalando que ellos se dejaran caer al suelo en una posición de lagartija. Se sentía mojado, pero Theo lo atribuyó a que la secundaria tenía los aspersores encendidos más temprano. Sólo cuando el equipo surgió en el segundo pito se dio cuenta de que estaba dolorosamente equivocado.

  Sus uniformes de práctica blancos, brazos y manos estaban completamente verdes. Todos, incluyendo los entrenadores, se quedaron ahí parados en conmoción, sin entender lo que estaban viendo. Theo oyó unas carcajadas provenientes de su lado izquierdo y vio al equipo de lacrosse rodando en el suelo con histeria. «Como ver pintura secarse», las palabras de Liam hicieron eco tenebrosamente de su confrontación anterior en el pasillo.

  Él creyó que estaba caliente antes, pero la temperatura sólo parecía escalar más alto ahora que estaba furioso. Antes de que él siquiera supiera lo que estaba haciendo, él estaba corriendo con su equipo pisándole los talones.

  Gabe, siendo el corredor que era, venció a Theo a un Liam desternillado de la risa.

  —¿Ahora quién se ve como Hulk? —le soltó Liam al corredor que se había burlado de su TEI la semana previa. Gabe ladeó su brazo hacia atrás, a punto de tirar un puñetazo desagradable, pero Theo lo atrapó antes de que golpeara a Liam. Gabe lo miró furiosamente por detenerlo.

  —Es mío —sacó Theo, tirando la mano de Gabe a un lado y se paró frente a él, de cara a Liam.

  —Creo que mi novia tendría que disentir, pero estoy halagado —dijo Liam burlonamente, alzando una mano a su pecho. Algo se retorció dentro de él y no le gustó lo que sea que eso fuera.

  Su mano salió disparada y agarró el cuello del jersey de Liam mientras su otra mano cogió el metal en el frente de su casco, quitándoselo. Estaba a punto de tirar el primer golpe, pero parecía que el constante esfuerzo que su cuerpo tuvo que sufrir por el calor finalmente lo alcanzó. Los bordes de su visión se empezaron a poner borrosos y su agarre en el jersey de Liam se empezó a decaer mientras él se balanceaba.

  —¿Theo? —escuchó a Liam preguntar cautelosamente, todo el humor y la malicia se había ido de su voz, pero él ya no podía ver a Liam y no podía forzarse a sí mismo a responder. Él se sintió a sí mismo caerse, a pesar de las fuertes manos de Liam agarrando sus sensitivos brazos en un intento de atraparlo. Y luego todo se volvió negro.


	3. Aguafiestas

Liam no podía explicar por qué pasó, pero su corazón se detuvo cuando Theo empezó a tambalearse. Él miró cómo los ojos de Theo se nublaron y luego rodaron hacia atrás de su cabeza antes de que sus rodillas cedieron. Él alcanzó y agarró sus brazos, tratando de suavizar el golpe que su cuerpo tomaría por el duro suelo, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido. Él rápidamente lo siguió hasta abajo y se arrodilló sobre él, sacudiendo sus hombros para tratar de despertarlo.

  —Theo —él sacudió el flácido cuerpo, sintiendo a todos amontonarse alrededor de ellos—. ¡Theo! ¡Despierta! —él empezó a sacudir con más fuerza. Los ojos de Theo revolotearon y gimió suavemente, un sonido que definitivamente no tuvo a un sonrojo coloreando sus mejillas—. ¡Alguien consiga agua! —rugió. Cuando se movió alrededor de él, él volvió a ver hacia arriba para encontrar rostros escandalizados mirándolo.

  —¿Qué? —gruñó—. ¿Por qué nadie nadie consigue agua? —pero su pregunta no fue contestada, tragada por el silencio aturdido de todos alrededor de él, hasta que una mano con un vaso de agua fue empujado en su cara de repente.

  —Toma, Dunbar —dijo el entrenador Finstock—. Ya que ninguno de estos IDIOTAS parecen entender la gravedad de la situación —él acusó, y todos los jugadores de ambos equipos bajaron su mirada con culpa.

  Liam tomó el vaso con prisa y levantó la cabeza de Theo, colocando el vaso gentilmente en sus labios y vertió algo del frío líquido por su garganta. Theo tosió contra él, volteó su cabeza hacia el lado y escupió la mayoría—. Tómatelo, T —ladró, usando su antiguo apodo para él, antes de que volcara el vaso de nuevo, vaciando más agua en la boca del chico. Afortunadamente, no peleó más y, en poco tiempo, estaba tomándola toda.

  Los entrenadores cancelaron el resto de ambas prácticas debido al calor e hicieron que los jugadores se dispersaran para darle a Theo algo de espacio para respirar. Así que las únicas personas que quedaron en la cancha para cuidar de él eran Gabe, El entrenador Finstock y él mismo. Él empujó el pegajoso cabello de Theo fuera de su frente sudorosa mientras miraba al resto de él, y notaba la estúpida camiseta de manga larga cuando una fuerte comprensión lo golpeó.

  —Se sobrecalentó. Ayúdame a quitarle su equipo —él miró expectante a Gabe, quien todavía estaba parado cerca, y se alivió cuando el idiota verde de hecho decidió ayudar esta vez. Los dos, con la ayuda de el entrenador para sentar a Theo, le quitaron su jersey y las pesadas hombreras primero. Liam y Gabe luego alcanzaron la orilla de su camiseta de manga larga empapada en sudor cuando Theo mostró las primeras señales de vida, agarrando ambas de sus muñecas e interrumpiendo su progreso.

  —Déjenlo —dijo Theo sin aliento. Gabe sólo sacudió los hombros y quitó su mano del agarre de Theo. Liam frunció el ceño la fácil retirada de Gabe.

   —Estás muy caliente —respondió y fue a alcanzar la camiseta de nuevo.

  Theo sonrió débilmente.

  —Es bueno que tu novia no está por aquí. Ella podría haber descubierto tu amor secreto por mí.

  —Bueno, eso tiene mucho sentido —el entrenador murmuró bajo su aliento mientras se levantaba y se iba, estimando que la situación ya no era problemática, por lo tanto ya no requería de su asistencia.

   Gabe bufó.

   —Ahora que lo mencionas, Theo, él sí está como obsesionado contigo. Liam arrebató su muñeca de la mano de Theo y se levantó.

   —¡Púdrete! De nada por cuidar de ti mientras tus compañeros de equipo estaban muy ocupados parados con sus pulgares en sus traseros —le dijo furiosamente a Gabe y luego terminó con Theo.

   Theo se rió suavemente mientras extendía su mano para que Gabe le ayudara a levantarse. Una vez de pie, él se tambaleó y Liam se movió instintivamente, casi alcanzandolo para estabilizarlo.

   —Creo que le dimos a un nervio, G —Liam apelotó sus manos a sus lados, sintiendo su vergüenza convirtiéndose en ira mientras empezaba a fermentar dentro de él. Pero él todavía estaba muy conmocionado por ver a Theo caer en frente de él y no tenía la energía para tirar un golpe a uno, mucho menos ambos, de ellos.  

  —Lo que sea, Hulk uno y dos —les sonrió satisfactoriamente, recordándoles de la pintura verde pasto en la que actualmente estaban cubiertos. Ambas de sus sonrisas se cayeron y sus rostros, bueno mayoritariamente sólo la de Gabe, ya que la de Theo ya estaba roja debido a su cansancio, se volvieron un rojo profundo. Ambos dieron un paso hacia él y sacudió su cabeza.

  —Vayan a darse una ducha fría, ambos están tan rojos que podrían pasar por el hombre de Kool-Aid —se volteó y caminó hacia su propio vestuario, sin sentirse mal por la segunda broma a la que estaban a punto de entrar. Él estaba pensando en perdonar a Theo de más coacción, pero el desgraciado lo había humillado en frente de Gabe y el entrenador, y ahora ambos pensaban que él estaba obsesionado con Theo.

   Él miró sobre su hombro y vio a los dos caminando de vuelta hacia su propio vestuario, Theo ligeramente apoyándose en Gabe. Él escuchó a Gabe preguntar si Theo iba a la fiesta de Tracy ese viernes, pero, irritablemente, no pudo escuchar su respuesta debido a su distancia. Él volteó su cabeza hacia delante y entró por la puerta de al lado dirigiendo directamente al vestuario, así que no vio cuando Theo se torció ligeramente para verlo, ojos arremolinándose en confusión silenciosa.

   Liam terminó su ducha rápidamente, ya que no tenía que compartir el espacio con su equipo entero por una vez. Acababa de terminar de amarrar su toalla alrededor de su cadera cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, haciéndolo saltar en shock. Pero el rápidamente estalló en carcajadas al ver a un Theo con su cara ligeramente rosada, con cabello rosáceo y agua rosada chorreando de él hacia piso de cerámica blanca. Theo caminó enojadamente hacia él hasta que su espalda estaba contra la pared del fondo.

  —¿Qué. Diablos. Es. Esto? —dijo Theo, furioso, a través de dientes apretados. Liam, incluso con su espalda contra la pared, todavía no pudo contener la risa que surgió de su garganta, causando que Theo achinara los ojos y luego mirara hacia sus labios.

  Él no pudo pelear contra la atracción magnética, no se pudo detener de limpiar una gota de la mejilla de Theo cuando se filtró de su cabello y de sonreírle con satisfacción al chico imponiéndose sobre él.

  —Parece que el hombre de Kool-Aid decidió visitar después de todo —bromeó. Él sabía que Theo era una criatura de hábito, él siempre había amado las rutinas y los planes, incluso cuando eran niños, era algo que él y su mamá tenían en común, y eso incluía usar la misma ducha cada vez. Así que había sido fácil para Liam destornillarla, vertir un par de el jugo rojo en polvo, y esperar a que el agua añadida hiciera su magia. Lo que claramente había probado por el color rosado que cubría a Theo.

  Theo apartó la mano de Liam de su cara y la golpeó contra la pared a la par de su cabeza. Y luego sus labios manchados de rojo estaban sobre los de Liam. Él debería haberlo apartado, debería escapado de su agarre, pero no lo hizo. Liam se quedó inmóvil contra la pared mientras Theo pegaba sus rostros. Sin prisa, ambos empezaron a mover sus labios. El agarre fuerte de Theo se disminuyó en su muñeca y Liam llevó su mano libre a el brazo de Theo. El beso se profundizó, sus lenguas rozándose tentativamente, y Liam apretó el brazo de Theo en ánimo, pero ese pequeño movimiento hizo que Theo se sacudiera, casi como si le doliera.

   Theo se quitó de Liam agresivamente, dejándolo jadeando contra la pared.

   —¡¿Cuál es tu problema?! —le gritó Theo fervientemente mientras se volteaba y jalaba su cabello mojado fuertemente.

   —¿Mi problema? —preguntó Liam indignadamente, todavía en una especie de aturdimiento por lo que acababa de pasar.

   Theo se volteó para mirarlo de nuevo.

   —¡Sí, tu problema! ¡Tú empezaste todo esto! —gritó Theo, tirando sus brazos al aire.

   Liam se empujó de la pared, llegando a estar cara a cara con el irritante capitán rival en frente de él.

   —¿Perdón? —preguntó, alzando su voz en respuesta—. TÚ me besaste A MÍ —enfatizó mientras le daba golpecitos al pecho de Theo y luego volteó su dedo hacia sí mismo—. TÚ empezaste todo esto con la cinta adhesiva —Liam lo empujó fuertemente, dejando que su ira se enrollara sobre su cuerpo como una cobija. Más enojado por el hecho de que él dejó que la ligera punzada de rechazo y decepción lo golpeara cuando Theo se quitó. Era el mismo sentimiento exacto que él se dijo a sí mismo que nunca dejaría que nadie lo haría sentir de nuevo después de que Theo lo ignoró en la calle el día después de la peor noche de su vida.

   Theo lo empujó en respuesta, pero luego estaban de regreso en la cara del otro como si fueran dos imanes. Un punta empujando, pero la otra punta jalando, manteniéndolos cerca del otro. Los dos se quedaron ahí de pie, tan cerca, compartiendo el aire entre ellos, respirando fuertemente. Perdidos en su burbuja cargada, ambos pares de ojos furiosos flotaban hacia la boca del otro ocasionalmente. Y luego se rompió, ambos apartándose de un salto por el sonido de otra voz uniéndose a la conversación.

  —¡Y yo lo estoy terminando, ustedes dos pedazos de porquería vayan a casa! Guarden la tensión rara que tienen para la próxima semana durante la semana del espíritu —dijo el entrenador, inmediatamente cortando la tensión en el cuarto. Theo y Liam compartieron una mirada agitada más antes de que Theo se volteara y se fuera del cuarto furiosamente.

  —Por el amor de Cristo, ponte algo de ropa, Dunbar —el entrenador hizo una mueca y se precipitó de vuelta a su oficina. Mortificado que su entrenador podría haber visto lo que pasó… ¿Qué pasó? Theo lo había besado y él lo había… ¿besado de vuelta? Él tenía una novia. Sacudió su cabeza y se vistió rápidamente, dejando la habitación que actualmente sostenía demasiadas emociones para que su cerebro manejara.

  Liam ignoró la incesante vibración de su celular en la mesita de noche. Tenía múltiples mensajes y llamadas perdidas de su novia, Hayden, su mejor amigo, Mason, y su capitán asistente, Nolan. Pero ninguno de ellos era la persona de la que quería oír. No pudo dormir esa noche. Sólo se acostó despierto en su cama, recordando el momento terrorífico en el que Theo cayó en frente de él, la sensación de los labios de Theo contra los suyos, la chispa intensa que crepitó entre ellos mientras se miraban furiosamente. «¿Qué absolutos demonios estaba mal con él?»pensó mientras golpeaba su almohada de nuevo.

  El siguiente día en el colegio, él y Theo habían compartido una mirada agitada, pero ambos chicos no se atrevían a ir cerca del otro. Probablemente ambos asustados por la intensidad que parecía sumergirlos cuando estaban cerca. El miércoles había seguido el mismo estilo, una o dos miradas agitada, pero, otro que eso, ningún contacto. Liam podía sentir su TEI empujando en su piel por la falta de sueño y el estado constante de incomodidad en el que había estado viviendo los últimos dos días.

  Por las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas, Hayden, Mason y Nolan trataron de convencerlo de ir a la fiesta de Tracy después del juego del viernes y él continuamente había dicho que no. Él planeaba seguir diciendo que no, hasta que le dió la vuelta a la esquina del pasillo en la tarde del jueves y se encontró cara a cara con algo que no había estado listo para ver. Tracy tenía sus brazos y sus piernas alrededor de Theo, riendo y prometiendo recompensarlo si ganaba su juego mañana. Y, así nada más, cambió de opinión.

  A segunda vista, parados al otro lado de ellos estaban Hayden y algunas de sus amigas, paradas MUY cerca de Gabe y otros tipos de fútbol americano. Liam rápidamente se acercó al grupo y envolvió su brazo posesivamente alrededor de Hayden, aunque estaba viendo a la proximidad de Tracy a Theo.

  —¿Liam va a venir a la fiesta contigo, Hayden? —preguntó Gabe mientras la miraba de pies a cabeza. Liam volvió sus ojos hacia el alto corredor.

  Hayden rodó sus ojos hacia él.

  —No, dijo que no podía llegar —ella puso mala cara.

  —Aw, no seas tan aguafiestas, Liam —se rió disimuladamente.

  Liam apretó su quijada unas cuantas veces antes de permitirse responder, muy consciente del familiar juego de ojos en él.

  —De hecho estaba en camino a decirte que puedo llegar ahora. Mis padres van a salir del pueblo.

  —¡Yey! —chilló Hayden mientras saltaba para besar sus labios. Pero no se sintió en nada como un cierto beso de la otra noche, un cierto beso que no podía quitarse de la cabeza sin importar cuánto tratara. Él juró que oyó a alguien mascullar bajo su aliento que se consiguieran una habitación, pero se lo sacudió.

  —No importa —dijo Gabe, sacándolos del blando beso—. Todavía es un aguafiestas —algunos de los otros chicos bufaron y luego todos los chicos de fútbol americano se fueron sin prisa, Theo incluído. Él se quedó con Hayden unos minutos más, reponiendo por todo el tiempo que la había ignorado el martes y el miércoles, hasta que tuvo que correr y cambiarse para la práctica.

  Él debería haberlo sabido, debería haber sentido el zumbido de advertencia en el aire, pero todas formas abrió la puerta del vestuario. Lo que lo recibió cuando entró era algo para lo que siempre tenía que estar preparado. Siempre desde que él y Theo descubrieron el panal de abejas detrás de la casa de Theo un verano, eso era. Él único problema era que su inyección de epinefrina no estaba en ningún lugar cerca de él.


	4. Dos agujas y un apodo

Theo no pudo abstenerse de arrugar su nariz en molestia cuando vio a Hayden alcanzar para plantar un beso en los labios de Liam. Cuando el beso duró más de con lo que estaba cómodo, él puede o no haber refunfuñado algo sobre conseguirse un cuarto mientras que simultáneamente apretaba su agarre en la cadera de Tracy en enojo. Tracy notó la presión incrementar en su cuerpo y pensó que le estaba mostrando afecto, así que se dio la tarea de devolver el favor. Ella envolvió sus piernas más fuerte alrededor de él y jaló su cara devuelta a la de ella por un muy agresivo y mojado beso en el cual estuvo forzado a fingir interés. Pero él todavía logró escuchar la voz ligeramente fuera de tono de Gabe antes de apartarse, limpiando su boca cubierta de saliva en el proceso. Molestado con toda la situación, él miró hacia su teléfono y se dio cuenta de que la práctica empezaría pronto. Señalando que era tiempo de que su equipo fuera a los vestidores a cambiarse; se dio cuenta de que Gabe, Josh y Donovan estaban caminando un poco incómodo, como si no supieran cómo usar sus extremidades.   
Cuando llegaron a los vestidores de fútbol americano y los tres no podían parar de reírse como niños, Theo decidió que él había tenido suficiente. Le dio la vuelta a la fila de casilleros que los separaban y llegó cara a cara con sus apenas vestidos compañeros de equipo, con los ojos rojos y riéndose.   
—¿Están drogados? —preguntó con incredulidad.  
Todos los tres se rieron todavía más fuerte.  
—Como un papalote —forzó Donovan a través de ataques de risa, lo que terminó por hacerlos bufar y perder sus cabezas de nuevo por los extraños sonidos que estaban saliendo por sus bocas.   
—¿Es en serio, chicos? ¡La práctica comienza en quince minutos! —gritó Theo, siendo incapaz de mantener la irritación fuera de su voz. Su futuro entero dependía de esa temporada. Si él continuaba jugando bien y mantenía sus notas altas, él sería capaz de dejar ese infierno y nunca mirar atrás.   
—¿Por qué tan serio, capitán? —dijo Josh, poniendo una mano en su hombro—. No es como si el mundo se fuera a caer.  
«Sí… El tuyo no, tu papá es dueño de la compañía de electricidad más grande en la costa oeste»pensó miserablemente antes de que el tercer mosquetero hablara de nuevo.  
—Deberías estar orgulloso de nosotros, espera a que veas lo que hicimos.  
—¿Qué hicieron? —la voz de Theo se cayó junto con su estómago, de hecho estaba asustado de lo que los tres idiotas en frente de él eran capaces. Por eso es que, hasta ese punto, él había sido el que inventaba todas las bromas.  
—¿Se llama una broma? —Gabe finalmente habló, luego de que su risita se apagara—. Y no había ninguna manera de que yo fuera a entrar al laboratorio de Entomología sobrio —dijo asintiendo rígidamente—. Todos esos tenebrosos trepadores.  
Gabe se estremeció y empezó a ponerse sus hombreras al revés.  
El ceño de Theo se frunció. ¿Laboratorio de Entomología? ¿Como el salón de clases de los insectos?   
—¿Qué diablos necesitarían de ahí?   
—Oh, ya sabes, solo algo pequeño para hacer al aguafiestas sentirse en casa —suministró Donovan, y los tres perdieron su cabeza de nuevo en ataques de risa.  
—Zumbido, zumbido —sacó Josh y luego estaba rodando en el piso por su propia broma, pronto acompañado por Donovan.  
Le tomó a Theo un segundo entender lo que estaban diciendo y, cuando finalmente lo entendió, su corazón se detuvo y sintió como si fuera a vomitar. Empujó a Gabe sobre la banca y fuera de su camino mientras corría lo más rápido que podía hacia la puerta. Escuchó un apagado «Ow» y un «Miren quién decidió acompañarnos» antes de que prácticamente arrancara la puerta de las bisagras y estuviera corriendo por el pasillo hacia los vestidores vecinos como una bala disparada.   
Theo se detuvo en frente de los vestidores de lacrosse y tiró la puerta, o al menos trató pero algo la estaba bloqueando. Miró hacia abajo y se dio cuenta de que no era algo, sino que alguien. Él conocía esas botas. Liam. Él empujó con fuerza la puerta, lo que hizo que Liam se deslizara en el piso hasta que Theo pudiera meter su cuerpo por la entrada.   
La mayoría del equipo estaba de pie en las duchas con su ropa empapada, usando el agua como una fuerza disuasiva para el pequeño enjambre de abejas que estaba volando alrededor. Volvió a ver a Liam y pudo ver unos cuantos verdugones desde ya formándose en sus manos, al igual que uno en su cuello. Él recogió al chico hiperventilándose y rápidamente lo colocó en el pasillo y lejos de las abejas antes de volver a correr hacia las duchas.   
—¿Cuál es su casillero? —preguntó franticamente. Todo lo que le dieron de regreso fueron miradas confundidas y caras en blanco, mientras que otros estaban muy ocupados aplastando a las abejas que se atrevieron a cruzar el agua. Él reconoció a un chico que andaba mucho con Liam, Nathan o tal vez Nolan… No importaba, saltó hacia delante y violentamente sacudió al chico.  
—¡¿CUÁL ES SU JODIDO CASILLERO?! —gritó Theo, dejando que su pánico se filtrara en su voz. ¿Qué no entendían esos idiotas?   
Nolan apuntó y tartamudeó, obviamente asustado del más grande y enojado capitán de fútbol americano.  
—T-t-tercero en la i-izquierda —Theo ya había bajado sus manos y se estaba moviendo hacia los casilleros de metal antes de que el chico siquiera hubiera terminado.   
Lo abrió de un jalón y sacó el bolso rojo que estaba en el fondo. Zippers fueron rotos y bolsillos fueron rasgados antes de que finalmente encontrara lo que estaba buscando. Tan pronto tuvo el negro estuche acolchado, estaba de pie y de vuelta al lado tembloroso de Liam.   
—Aguanta, Liam —dijo Theo mientras sacaba su inyección de epinefrina y le quitaba la tapa—. Lo siento —dijo como disculpa antes de que apuñalara la aguja a través de los gruesos pantalones de Liam y hacia su muslo. Liam se contrajo y gimió por la fuerza con que la aguja penetró su piel, pero casi ningún sonido se le escapó porque su garganta se estaba cerrando y pronto estaba jadeando por aire.  
Theo fue a alcanzar su teléfono en su bolsillo, pero había olvidado que se había puesto su equipo de fútbol americano y ya no lo tenía. Su cabeza se alzó hacia el pequeño y empapado grupo de jugadores de lacrosse que lo habían seguido fuera de los vestidores.   
—¡Alguien llame al 911! —gritó.  
—Mi teléfono se mojó en la ducha —chirrió alguien detrás de Nolan y eso fue seguido por todos asintiendo para demostrar que estaban de acuerdo.   
—Inservibles, todos ustedes —escupió venenosamente mientras inmediatamente empezaba a buscar los bolsillos de Liam por su teléfono. Él lo encontró y de prisa marcó al 911, les dijo qué le estaba pasando a Liam y le dijeron que se mantuviera al teléfono mientras ellos enviaban los paramédicos. Pero eso no era lo suficientemente bueno. La respiración de Liam se estaba poniendo peor, peor que aquel día en que encontraron el panal en su corredor trasero.  
Él colgó y rápidamente buscó entre los contactos de Liam, localizando a la persona con la que necesitaba hablar y, afortunadamente, contestó en el tercer timbre.  
—¿Liam, no tienes prác-  
—¡Dr. Geyer, es Theo! Escuche-  
—¿Theo? —preguntó el padrastro de Liam.  
—¡Sí! No tengo tiempo para explicar —dijo con prisa—. Liam fue picado un montón de veces. Ya llamé al 911 y le di una dosis de la epinefrina, pero su respiración empeora. ¿Qué hago? —preguntó, dejando que su preocupada voz resonara en el pasillo.  
—¿Cuántas veces? —preguntó el doctor, entrando en modo médico por completo.  
—Al menos seis que puedo ver —Theo ligeramente bajó el cuello de la camiseta de Liam, vio unos cuantos verdugones más, y se encogió.   
—¡Dale la segunda dosis ahora! —Theo puso el teléfono en altavoz, dejándolo en el piso a su lado, y sacó la segunda inyección del estuche, quitándole la tapa rápidamente. La alanceó en el otro muslo de Liam, haciendo que el pobre chico saltara por la fuerza. Liam trajo sus manos a su garganta mientras la arañaba, mostrando que era difícil respirar, sus ojos franticamente moviéndose por todos lados.  
—Theo, escúchame, esto es muy importante —sonó la voz del doctor Geyer a través del parlante, haciéndole recordar a Theo que todavía estaba ahí—. Necesitas hacer que se calme. Su garganta se y, si continúa entrando en pánico, se va a poner peor. Tienes que mantenerlo calmado.  
Las manos temblorosas de Theo alcanzaron a las de Liam, las cuales seguían agarrando su cuello. Él las sostuvo firmemente y las alejó mientras tratando de hacer contacto visual con Liam.  
—Liam, cálmate. ¿Escuchaste a tu papá? Necesitas relajarte, tú asustandote sólo lo está haciendo peor —Liam continuó agitándose contra el agarre de Theo y empezó a jadear superficialmente. Él observó cómo los ojos de Liam se fueron hacia la multitud de gente que ahora estaba en un círculo alrededor de ellos y se enojó.  
—¡VÁYANSE! —gritó Theo—. Lo está poniendo nervioso. ¡VAYAN!  
Y el equipo de lacrosse se dispersó. «Qué equipo tiene»pensó Theo mientras rodaba los ojos. El único que vaciló fue Nolan.  
—¡Ve! —gruñó de nuevo y Nolan lo miró con tristeza, asintió y luego se fue.   
Theo jaló a Liam en una posición sentada y se sentó contra los casilleros para que la cabeza de Liam descansara contra su pecho, mientras lo posicionaba entre sus piernas y envolvía sus brazos alrededor de él. Sus jadeos se habían calmado un poco, pero todavía era muy aterradoramente superficial para el gusto de Theo. Lentamente levantó su mano y la arrastró por el pelo sudoroso de Liam exactamente como solía hacerlo cuando Liam tenía una fuerte recuperación después de una explosión.  
—Vamos, lobito —murmuró, usando el viejo apodo que solía llamar a Liam cuando eran niños y estaban obsesionados con hombres lobo y otras criaturas nocturnas—. Necesito que te calmes.  
Theo oyó el apagado sonido de sirenas y suspiró con alivio. Él honestamente no estaba seguro qué haría si Liam dejara de respirar. ¿Se habría congelado como lo hizo con Tara? Él cerró sus ojos fuertemente por el pensamiento de tener que volver a pasar por eso.  
—Liam, ya vienen y te van a ayudar —susurró mientras sostenía al chico, quien todavía estaba jadeando—. Tú solo… ¡Tienes que respirar! Lo haré contigo, lobito. Respira conmigo.  
Theo tomó un respiro profundo a través de su nariz y lentamente lo dejó salir, sintiendo la ansiedad dejarlo conforme ralentizaba su propia respiración.  
—Dentro —dijo, inhalando profundamente de nuevo y escuchando a Liam chisporrotear, tratando de meter oxígeno en sus restringidos pulmones.  
—Fuera —suspiró en un largo exhalo que inadvertidamente hizo que pedazos del pelo de Liam le hicieran cosquillas a su barbilla. El exhalo de Liam fue fuerte y entrecortado, pero al menos el jadeo se había ido.  
Si fuera decisión de Theo, él nunca querría escuchar esos sonidos estrangulados viniendo de Liam nunca jamás. Dos veces en una vida era dos veces demasiado para su gusto.   
—Dentro —repitió, trayendo aire dentro de su cuerpo, y Liam trató de imitarlo lo mejor que podía dada su situación. Las puertas del pasillo se abrieron de golpe y nos paramédicos fueron corriendo hacia ellos con una camilla.  
Theo notó el ligero incremento en la respiración de Liam mientras los dos hombres rápidamente lo cargaron en la camilla y lo ataron. Liam agarró la mano de Theo desesperadamente y Theo lo sostuvo hasta que empezaron a mover la camilla, luego dejó que sus dedos se deslizaran fuera del agarre de Liam. Entonces vio al único amigo real que alguna vez había tenido ser llevado al lugar que juró nunca ir de nuevo, a menos de que fuera en sus propios términos.  
Escuchó un apagado «¡Theo!¡Theo!» y miró abajo hacia el teléfono olvidado de Liam en el piso. Lo recogió y se dio cuenta de que el doctor Geyer todavía estaba al teléfono.  
—Perdón, doctor Geyer, me olvidé sobre el teléfono —dijo con lamento.  
—¿Dónde está Liam? —preguntó el hombre mayor, preocupación evidente en su voz.  
Theo se recostó contra los casilleros con cansancio, toda su energía había sido drenada por toda la rigurosa experiencia.  
—Está en la ambulancia, de camino a donde estás.  
—Theo, lo hiciste muy bien. Acabas de salvar a mi hijo —la cantidad de agradecimiento y bondad que se filtró por el teléfono sorprendió a Theo. Había sido un largo tiempo desde que un adulto le había hablado bondadosamente. Él se había rendido con su papá hace mucho tiempo, el trabajo de sus entrenadores era gritarle y empujarlo, y sus profesores habían sentido lástima por él al saber lo que le pasó a sus familia. Así que él había olvidado lo que se sentía ser alabado, ser reconocido.  
—Hijo, creo que acabas de encontrar tu futura carrera. Si estás interesado, podrías venir al hospital más tarde esta noche cuando todo se calma… Hay algo que me gustaría mostrarte.  
Él no sabía qué pensar. Seguro, amaba la biología y había jurado que no quería impotentemente ver a alguien morir de nuevo, pero no podía hacerse a sí mismo llegar al hospital. Al lugar donde se dio cuenta de que lo pudo haber prevenido. Él todavía tendría una hermana y una mamá si lo hubiera prevenido. Pero tal vez, solo tal vez, esta era su segunda oportunidad.  
—¿Theo? —llamó el doctor Geyer, rompiéndolo de su monólogo interno. Suspiró y con eso dejó su miedo del hospital ir.  
—¿A qué hora? —preguntó suavemente, ignorando los escalofríos que expandieron su camino a través de su piel.


	5. Un viaje en el carril Lobito

Liam odiaba estar atado. Hacía que cada pelo en su cuerpo se levantara. Tal vez era el hecho de que estaba super cerca a no ser capaz de respirar para nada, pero para él era definitivamente estar atado que se sentía peor. ¿Que estas personas no sabían que atar a alguien solo los hace entrar más en pánico? Su aliento había vuelto a jadeos rápidos tan pronto como Theo soltó su mano, llevándose la calma estabilizante lejos.   
Sus ojos bailaron alrededor del pequeño espacio cerrado de la ambulancia y trató de evitar entrar más en pánico, pero estaba fallando miserablemente. El paramédico sentado a la par de él lo notó y alcanzó una pequeña aguja en la banca a su lado. Liam trató de alejarse, pero rápidamente se acordó de que no podía moverse cuando las restricciones cortaron en sus brazos y pecho. La punta filosa atravesó su piel y se movió a su músculo, haciéndolo contraerse del dolor. No tomó mucho antes de que su aliento empezara a estabilizarse y una máscara de oxígeno fuera puesta sobre su cara. Sin importar qué tan duro intentara, él no podía mantener sus ojos abiertos.  
Los últimos pensamientos que tuvo antes de ceder ante el tibio abrazo del sueño fueron «Gracias a dios que Theo sabía que era alérgico a las abejas… Gracias a dios que Theo sabía usar una inyección de epinefrina… Gracias a dios por Theo...» y luego estaba inconsciente.  
—Hola, soy Liam.  
—Theo.  
—Genial. ¿Quieres ser mi amigo?   
—Ah, seguro.  
—¡Vamos! ¡Acabo de comprar un trampolín! —y arrastró al niño al patio trasero.   
•~•~•~•~•~•  
—¿Sabes que sería tan genial?   
—¡Shh, Liam, si mi mamá viene aquí una vez más y no estamos durmiendo, nos vamos a meter en problemas!   
—¡Si fuéramos hombres lobo, no tendríamos que preocuparnos por eso! Podríamos quedarnos despiertos toda la noche y correr alrededor y aullarle a la luna.  
—Supongo que eso sería bastante genial.  
—Aaaauuuuuuu.  
—¡Liam!  
—¡Chicos, les dije que fueran a dormir hace dos horas!  
•~•~•~•~•~•~•  
—Si pudieras ser cualquier animal, ¿qué serías?  
—¿Puedo elegir dos y solo cambiar entre ellos?   
—Ah, digo, ¿supongo?  
—¿Por qué? ¿Qué elegirías?  
—Un lobo, duh. ¿Cuáles dos elegirías, entonces?  
—Bueno, un lobo sería uno. Tal vez un coyote o algo para el otro.   
—¿No son como la misma cosa?  
—¡No, son diferentes!  
—¡No lo son!  
—¡Sí lo son! —ambos chicos se sacan la lengua.   
•~•~•~•~•~•~•  
—¡Vamos, lobito! ¡Tienes que ir al mismo ritmo!   
—¿Por qué yo siempre tengo que ser el lobito?   
—Ah, porque eres más pequeño que yo, duh.  
—¡Chicos! Es hora de que Theo se vaya.  
—¡Carrera de regreso!  
—Es un reto.  
•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•  
—Tú. Hiciste. Trampa.  
—Deja de ser tan bebé. Ooh, ¡ese es uno nuevo! ¡Bebé lobo!  
—No me llames así.  
—Aww, ¿al bebé lobo no le gusta que le llamen bebé?  
—¡Para!   
•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•  
—Recuerda, Theo y su familia han pasado por algo verdaderamente triste. Él tal vez no quiera jugar a como es normal, ¿está bien, cariño?   
—¿Theo? —se escuchaban sonidos de llanto.  
—Theo, sé que estás triste y mi mamá dijo que probablemente no querrías jugar y eso está bien, pero por favor no llores.   
—Puedes llamarme Lobito, incluso Bebé Lobo. ¡No me voy a enojar, lo prometo!  
—Vamos, Liam, Theo no está listo para visitas todavía.  
•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•  
—No ahora, Bebé Lobo, no ahora.  
—Theo, no fue tu culpa.  
—Sí, lo fue.  
—A veces en serio quiero pegarte.  
—Hazlo, me lo merezco.  
—¡Basta! Eres mi mejor amigo y nunca te golpearía… Bueno, no fuerte —le dio una sonrisa pequeña.  
•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•  
—Lobito, necesitas calmarte.  
—¿Por qué? ¿Cómo pudo solo dejarte? ¿Qué clase de perra le hace eso a su propio hijo? —le dio un puñetazo a la pared.   
—¡Cálmate!  
•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•  
—No-no fue mi intención.  
—Shh, yo sé, Lobito —meció a un Liam llorando de un lado a otro.  
—Me dijeron raro, y-y yo simplemente no podía parar.  
—Va a estar bien.  
—¿Qué está mal conmigo?  
•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•  
—Hola.  
—Hola. ¿Te importa si voy a tu casa?  
—Nop.  
—Bien.  
•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•  
—¿TEI?   
—Trastorno Explosivo Intermitente.  
—Entonces, un bebé lobo con un problema de ira. Le queda —se ríe.  
—Cállate y mírame patearte el trasero en Halo.  
•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•  
—¡Hijo de perra! —tiran un puñetazo.  
—¡Liam, ve! ¡Corre!   
•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•  
—No.  
—Theo, solo déjame hablar.  
—No, Lobito. Está hecho, no puedes arreglar esta.   
•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•  
—Escuché que ese chico Liam se hizo capitán del equipo de lacrosse.  
—¿Scott escogió al cachorro en el equipo para tomar su lugar? Interesante.  
—¿Que no solías ser su amigo?   
—Más o menos.  
•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•  
—Escuché que te hiciste capitán, cachorrito.  
—Han pasado dos años, ya no tienes el derecho de llamarme por un apodo.  
—Uhh, alguien está siendo un lobo amargado hoy —entró un jugador de fútbol americano que no conocía.  
—Si quieres ser un verdadero capitán, niño, deberías ver cómo Theo lo hace.  
—Seré mejor que él.  
•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•  
—Temporada de pérdidas bajo tu faja de capitán, cachorro… No se ve muy bien. Pero, oye, ¡tal vez el otro año!  
—¿Qué tal si tratas de tirar un pase acertado de vez en cuando para relevar a tu pateador? Pero, oye, ¡tal vez el otro año!   
•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•  
—Theo, ¿cómo pudiste ser amigo de ese chico? Está loco.  
—¿Qué pasó?  
—Escuché que le dio una paliza a Scott —caminó hacia el grupo de personas.  
—Sí, bueno, al menos me puede defender por mí mismo. ¿O no, Theo?  
•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•  
—¿Tarde de nuevo, Dunbar? Me pregunto cómo te va a tratar esa banca esta temporada.  
BIP  
—Sí, corre como un buen cachorro.  
BIP  
—¡Esto está lejos de terminado, Dunbar!  
—Empezaste una guerra, espero que estés listo.  
BIP  
—Él es mío.  
—¿Theo? ¡Theo! ¡Despierta!   
BIP  
—¡Sí, tu problema! ¡Tú empezaste todo esto!  
—¡Tú me besaste!  
BIP  
—Vamos, Lobito. Necesito que respires.  
BIP  
—Liam, ya vienen y te van a ayudar.  
BIP  
—Tú solo… ¡Tú solo tienes que respirar! Lo haré contigo, Lobito. Respira conmigo.  
BIP  
—Dentro, fuera.  
BIP  
—Dentro.  
BIP  
—Fuera.  
BIP  
—Dentro.   
BIP, BIP, BIP.  
Sus ojos se abrieron y él trató de respirar, pero algo lo estaba ahogando y empezó a entrar en pánico.   
BIP, BIPBIPBIPBIPBIP.  
Una enfermera corrió hacia dentro y empujó sus hombros para lograr que se quedara quieto.  
—Cariño, tienes puesto un tubo para respirar. Trata de relajarte, voy a sacarlo —Liam tosió y se atragantó mientras el pedazo de plástico era lentamente jalado de su garganta y boca, rasgando los sensitivos tejidos. Cuando finalmente estuvo completamente afuera, él tosió fuertemente y jadeó por aire, pero inhaló las primeros respiraciones que tuvo desde antes de que entrara a los vestidores—. Traeré a tu papá, cariño —habló la enfermera dulcemente antes de darse la vuelta y salir de su cuarto de hospital.  
Él continuó respirando profundamente, amando el sentimiento de sus pulmones llenándose, y exhalando mientras asimilaba sus alrededores. Estaba oscuro afuera ahora, ¿por cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente?  
—Hola, muchacho —la familiar voz de su papá sonó desde la puerta y él giró su cabeza para ver al hombre. Liam solo sonrió débilmente—. ¿Cómo te sientes?  
—Bi- —tos—. Bien —dijo con voz rasposa, garganta todavía a carne viva por el largo tubo que le acababan de sacar. El doctor Geyer pasó una mano sobre su cabello suavemente y agarró una taza de agua de la mesa al lado de la cama y se la pasó. Liam tomó la taza agradecidamente y tragó con egoísmo, causando que tosiera.  
—Calma, calma. Ve despacio, Liam —él escuchó y bajó su ritmo, tomando sorbos del calmante líquido hasta que la taza estaba vacía.   
Él le sonrió al hombre que había cambiado la vida de su mamá y suya hace mucho tiempo.  
—Gracias —su papá asintió.  
—Somos afortunados de que Theo estuviera cerca cuando pasó. ¡Parece que salvó tu vida!   
—Sí —excepto que ese era el asunto… Theo no había estado en ningún lugar cerca de él. De hecho, él claramente había estado al otro lado de la escuela. Sin mencionar que su equipo lo más probablemente era la causa de lo que le había pasado. ¿Fue Theo parte de ello? Él sabe que no eran exactamente los mejores amigos, pero Theo no trataría de matarlo, ¿o sí?  
Y, aunque acababa de dormir un rato, sintió sus ojos empezando a cerrarse, el cansancio del día cubriéndolo como una cobija pesada.  
—Te dejaré descansar. Vamos a mantenerte en la noche para observación —él frotó su mano sobre el hombro de Liam—. Tu mamá se fue a su viaje de dos días esta mañana. Ella iba a volver, pero ninguna otra aeromoza podía cubrir en tan poco tiempo. Le aseguré que te iba a cuidar.  
Los ojos de Liam se cerraron y no se abrieron de nuevo, pero él de alguna forma encontró la fuerza para responder.  
—Bien, estoy bien y ella necesita —bostezo—. Terminar su año sin ausencias para que finalmente se pueda retirar.  
Su papá se rió entre dientes.  
—Ella se pudo haber retirado hace años, solo que es muy terca. Justo como tú —con un final apretón en su hombro, él escuchó a su papá calladamente dejar el cuarto, los sueños de antes repitiéndose. Y pronto fue arrullado a dormir por el sonido de una voz mielosa llamandolo Lobito, la sonrisa en su cara durmiente brillando con intensidad en el oscuro cuarto.


	6. SALVADO o PERDIDO

Theo se recostó contra el marco de la puerta, escuchando a los monitores y el constante pitido resonando a través del cuarto que era el corazón de Liam. Lo había logrado. Estaba bastante seguro de que había estado parado fuera de las puertas del hospital por una buena hora, y estaba a punto de darse la vuelta y alejarse cuando alguien accidentalmente chocó con él, haciendo que caminara sobre el marco de la puerta. Su corazón empezó a latir frenéticamente, aunque se dijo a sí mismo que ya no iba a tener miedo de ese lugar. De nuevo, casi se da la vuelta y sale espantado cuando una mano ligeramente tocó su brazo.   
—Theo, ¿cómo estás, cariño? Asumo que estás aquí para ver a Liam —dijo la dulce voz de Melissa McCall.  
Él la recordaba. Ella había sido la enfermera que se sentó con él mientras la policía le notificaba a sus papás. Había sido la que lo abrazó cuando él no podía detener las lágrimas bajando por su cara y sus papás no lo volvían a ver. Ella había sido la que vendó su abdomen, en el parqueo porque él se rehusaba a entrar, cuando tuvo su primer par de costillas con moretones por «un tacleo muy feo».  
Sin ser capaz de hablar todavía, él asintió y ella le sonrió amablemente mientras apretaba su brazo y se daba la vuelta.  
—Sígueme —Theo la siguió, sintiendo la tensión creciendo dentro de él con cada paso que daba. Él casi no lo pudo soportar cuando ella abruptamente entró en un cuarto abierto. Él se quedó en el marco, pero podía oír el constante bip de la máquina, señalando que el corazón de la persona estaba latiendo de forma constante, el sonido distrayéndolo de la pesada ansiedad que se estaba asentando en su estómago.   
Él observó cómo Melissa apretó las cobijas alrededor de un durmiente Liam antes de revisar la bolsa de fluidos colgando a su lado.  
—Es- —raspó, pero aclaró su garganta y empezó de nuevo.  
—¿Está bien? —dijo, muy cerca de un susurro. Él estaba sorprendido de que lo escuchó.  
—Sí, está bien. Solo cansado por todo lo que su cuerpo pasó hoy. Probablemente va a estar inconsciente por un rato —fue a pararse en frente de él—. Es muy amable de ti venir a verlo, eres el único aparte de su papá.  
Ella sonrió de nuevo y luego se devolvió al frente de la enfermería, donde se supone que debía estar, dejando a Theo en el sombreado marco de la puerta, escuchando el latido del corazón de Liam. Él perdió el rastro del tiempo, solo estando ahí parado, viendo al chico respirar. Ocasionalmente, una sonrisa se extendería sobre su rostro durmiente, y le hacía a Theo preguntarse sobre qué podría estar soñando que lo hacía tan feliz. Justo cuando otra alegre sonrisa embelleció la cara de Liam, casi haciéndolo adentrarse en el cuarto por las ganas de estar con él, una voz sonó detrás de él, haciendo que saltara ligeramente.  
—Me imaginé que te encontraría aquí —dijo el doctor Geyer—. Sé que no han sido los mejores amigos por un tiempo, pero gracias de nuevo por salvarlo.  
El doctor Geyer le puso una mano en su hombro en un gesto paternal de orgullo. Theo asintió y volvió a ver hacia Liam antes de hablar.   
—Cualquiera lo habría hecho —mintió, recordando cómo el equipo entero de Liam estaban impotentes en las duchas mientras Liam yacía en el piso en frente de ellos, luchando por respirar. La ansiedad en su estómago se agrió y lentamente se convirtió en ira de nuevo al pensar en la situación.  
—Sí, pero nadie hubiera podido calmarlo en la forma que tú lo hiciste —dijo el doctor Geyer, dándole una mirada expresiva que hizo a Theo de repente sentir que sabía más de lo que estaba revelando—. ¿Estás listo para ver lo que quería mostrarte?   
Con eso rápidamente cambió de tema, por lo cual Theo estaba agradecido.   
—Guía el camino —replicó con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, de hecho un poco emocionado por ver lo que el buen doctor quería mostrarle.  
—Solo un poco más adelante —dijo el mayor sobre su hombro mientras guiaba a Theo más y más profundamente dentro del hospital. Theo pensó que sentiría la ansiedad despertar en él una vez que hubiera dejado el cuarto de Liam, pero, para su sorpresa, nunca llegó. El ritmo del latido del fuerte corazón de Liam todavía hacía eco en su cerebro por estar en el cuarto por tanto tiempo.  
El doctor Geyer se detuvo enfrente de una puerta que tenía su nombre y miró a Theo.  
—Nunca le he mostrado esto a nadie… Ni siquiera Liam o mi esposa —dijo seriamente antes de lentamente abrir la puerta de una simple oficina que contenía un escritorio y un sillón que lucía como si lo hubieran usado como una cama con frecuencia. Pero era lo que estaba colgando sobre el sillón lo que inmediatamente capturó la atención de Theo.  
Una pizarra grande que estaba dividida a la mitad, con enumeraciones a cada lado de la línea. El lado izquierdo de la pizarra, que estaba etiquetado “SALVADOS”, estaba casi lleno de las pequeñas marcas negras; mientras que el lado derecho, etiquetado “PERDIDOS”, estaba solo lleno a una tercera parte. Theo se adentró más en el pequeño cuarto, gravitando enfrente de la pizarra. Por cada marca de «Perdidos», habían por lo menos dos compensando por ella bajo el lado de «Salvados». Redención. La palabra se disparaba por su cerebro a un paso alarmante. ¡Redención!   
—Cada vez que tengo un mal día o pierdo esperanzas para un paciente, vengo aquí y me siento en mi silla y solo veo esta pizarra fijamente —Theo lo escuchó decir, pero estaba demasiado absorto en lo que estaba enfrente de él como para volver a verlo—. Me recuerdo a mí mismo que siempre hay algo que puedo hacer hasta que ya no haya nada que pueda hacer.  
Sonaba como un acertijo, pero Theo lo entendió. El doctor Geyer continuó.   
—Me recuerdo a mí mismo que, sin importar que tan poco prometedor o triste el resultado es para una persona, siempre hay más personas a las que sí puedo ayudar. Así que me prometo hacer justamente eso, me prometo ayudar de cualquier forma que pueda —concluyó.   
Theo sintió una lágrima escabullirse de su ojo y mantuvo su espalda hacia el hombre mayor para que no la viera. Pero el doctor sabía en lo que estaba pensando, sus próximas palabras probándolo.  
—Theo… Hiciste todo lo que pudiste por tu hermana. Estuviste ahí con ella, reconfortándola, y eso era todo lo que necesitaba de ti.   
Theo se quebrantó.  
—La pude haber salvado, el doctor incluso lo dijo. La pude haber salvado y luego mi familia todavía estaría junta —un sollozo quebrado dejó su garganta y luego fue envuelto por fuertes brazos. Él no podía recordar la última vez que fue abrazado, ¿tal vez la noche antes de que su mamá se fuera? Primero se sintió extraño, ya no estaba seguro de qué hacer, pero envolvió sus brazos alrededor del doctor Geyer lentamente y empezó a apretar de vuelta.   
—Ese doctor era un idiota, no hubo nada que pudieras haber hecho. Leí su expediente, Theo. No hubo nada que incluso yo pudiera haber hecho —dijo suavemente mientras Theo lloraba contra su hombro, finalmente dejando salir todas las emociones que habían estado corriendo a través de él desde aquella noche. Sus padres lo habían traído a casa y se encerraron en su cuarto por días, dejándolo a revolcarse en sus pensamientos y defenderse por sí mismo.   
Tara era su hija favorita, la pequeña niña de oro que no podía hacer ningún mal, y a Theo no le importaba. El amaba a su hermana, justo a cómo sus padres lo habían hecho, y ella lo amaba de vuelta. Por eso fue que, cuando el carro vino volando a la vuelta de la esquina y Theo no estaba poniendo atención de donde estaba patinando sobre su skate al lado de ella, sus pequeños brazos lo empujaron fuera del camino, solo para que ella se convirtiera en el nuevo blanco.  
El doctor Geyer se apartó y Theo casi no lo dejó ir, demasiado privado de contacto humano positivo.  
—Tienes que dejar de culparte a ti mismo, hijo. Tienes que dejarlo ir. No pudiste salvarla, pero hay tantos otros que sí puedes salvar.  
A Theo dejó de importarle que el hombre delante de él lo estaba viendo llorar. Este hombre no era su padre, no iba a burlarse o castigarlo por ser débil.   
—Solo mira lo que hiciste hoy por Liam, lo que hacías por él cuando tenía un episodio. Estás destinado a ser un curador, Theo… Solo que tú tienes que creerlo. Cree que puedes hacer una diferencia.  
Una fresca ola de lágrimas amenazaban con salir, pero Theo empezó a recomponerse. Esto era lo que había estado buscando. Así era cómo iba a ser mejor, iba a redimirse y probar que era digno. Usó las mangas de su camisa para limpiar lo mojado de su cara.   
—Gracias —susurró mientras el doctor Geyer lo guiaba de vuelta por la puerta y las escaleras, regresando al piso de Liam.  
Se detuvieron por su puerta y el doctor Geyer entró para hacerle un chequeo, acomodando las cobijas que Liam había tirado mientras dormía. El chico nunca podía estar quieto, Theo sonrió tontamente por las memorias de ser pateado y golpeado cuando Liam se quedaba a dormir en su casa. Él algunas veces tenía que envolverse apretadamente alrededor de Liam solo para evitar que lo hiriera, lo que usualmente hacía que Liam se calmara lo suficiente para que Theo durmiera algo. El doctor Geyer volvió a salir del cuarto y, con una última mirada a Liam, Theo lo siguió cerca de él.   
Cuando llegaron a las puertas, el doctor Geyer puso su mano de vuelta en el hombro de Theo en un gesto paternal.  
—No somos tan diferentes, chico. Yo era mucho como tú —él dijo, y Theo apartó su mirada.  
—Theo… —llamó, haciendo que Theo volviera a levantar su cabeza y lo mirara. Luego el doctor dejó caer una bomba para la cual Theo nunca habría estado listo—. Cuando sea que estés listo para dejar de vestir camisetas de manga larga en verano y de vendar tus costillas por todos los tacleos fuertes, sabes dónde vivimos y nuestro cuarto de visitas siempre está abierto.  
Theó palideció. Él sabía.


	7. Medicamentos olvidados, amistades rotas y una fiesta

   Liam estaba furioso. Él entendía por qué, pero eso todavía no cambiaba el hecho de que estaba sentado en la banca viendo a su equipo jugar sin él. Aunque estaba completamente descansado e hidratado por su estadía en el hospital la noche anterior, su papá le había dicho que su cuerpo y su mente podrían no soportar el estrés del juego. Así que ahí estaba sentado, mala cara permanente en su rostro, mientras observaba a su equipo luchando por mantener su ventaja de un gol. Patético. Rápido volvió a ver a la alta tabla de puntuación de fútbol americano y vio que el equipo de Theo estaba ganando por un gran margen.  
—¡Oh, vamos! ¿A eso le llamas ilegal? El chico está bien; ¡miren, siquiera está sangrando! —el entrenador le gritó al árbitro cuando le dio una tarjeta roja por slashing a uno de los de primer año. Liam lentamente vio a los segundos pasar hasta que el zumbido final sonó, marcando el fin del juego y permitiéndole a su equipo aferrarse a una victoria más. Cuando regresaba a los vestidores, escuchó a la multitud estallar desde la cancha de fútbol americano y vio a Theo tirarle un pase a Gabe, quien terminó anotando un touchdown antes de que su propio zumbido final sonara. «Bien por él» pensó.  
La señora McCall le dijo cuando salía que Theo había pasado a verlo fue confirmado más tarde por su papá. Liam no sabía qué pensar. Hace cuatro días todavía se odiaban, hace cuatro días Theo lo había besado, y luego el día anterior Theo lo había llamado por su viejo sobrenombre y visitado en el hospital. No estaba seguro de qué cambio, pero no se estaba quejando.  
Algunas partes de la reacción alérgica eran borrosas, como cuánto tiempo pasó en el suelo de los vestidores o quién lo sacó del cuarto lleno de abejas. Pero sí se acordaba de Theo inyectándole sus inyecciones de epinefrina, aunque no muy gentilmente; sí se acordaba de Theo sosteniéndolo y diciéndole Lobito; y sí se acordaba del sentimiento de pánico puro cuando estaba atado a la camilla y Theo soltó su mano.  
Él escuchó con poco entusiasmo al discurso del entrenador de «Ese juego fue basura, necesitan jugar mejor aunque ganaron», y salió de los vestidores cuando todos los demás se ocuparon con cambiarse y ducharse, preparándose para ir a la casa de Tracy.  
Él estaba recostado contra la pared de casilleros, esperando a que Nolan terminara, ya que iban a conducir juntos, cuando vio a Theo dar la vuelta de la esquina en el pasillo, viniendo de sus propios vestidores. Su corazón saltó un poco al verlo recién bañado y en un suéter ajustado, jeans y botas. Theo no lo notó de inmediato, perdido en algo en su teléfono, así que continuó mirándolo, tratando de memorizar lo pacífico que era cuando no estaba alrededor de sus horribles amigos. Theo apartó la mirada de su teléfono y sus pies bajaron la veloz un poco cuando lo vio. Liam dejó salir una pequeña sonrisa, alentando al otro chico a que se acercara, ambos perdiéndose en un intenso contacto visual. Cuando estaba casi al frente de él, su momento se quebró cuando Hayden se lanzó hacia él y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.  
—¿Estás listo? —preguntó, y le dio un ligero beso casto en los labios. Él subió sus ojos sobre su cabeza y vio un par de ojos avellana con remolinos de molestia antes de que Theo volviera su cabeza hacia el frente y los pasara. Liam sintió decepción inundarlo, él quería darle las gracias a Theo por todo antes de que volvieran a odiarse. Viendo como Theo nunca estaba solo, Liam se dio cuenta de qué tan importante esta oportunidad había sido, y ahora la había perdido.  
—Sí —suspiró, regresando su mirada a su novia—. Solo esperando a-  
Sus palabras fueron cortadas por Nolan saliendo por la puerta de los vestidores con una grande sonrisa en su rostro.  
—¡¿Ustedes dos listos?! —preguntó mientras enganchaba sus brazos alrededor de ambos de sus cuellos, jalandolos hacia el parqueo—. Mase y Corey nos van a ver allá.  
—  
Se detuvieron en la gigante casa de Tracy y parquearon al lado de la fila de otros autos. Tracy vivía en el mismo vecindario que Lydia Martin, una chica mayor que siempre daba grandes fiestas. Liam sacudió su cabeza, debe ser cosa de gente rica. Los tres subieron el bien cuidado césped y alrededor de la casa, hacia la ruidosa música proveniente del patio trasero.  
Habían personas por todos lados; en la piscina, bailando en las mesas, y moviéndose fuera y dentro de la casa. Hayden agarró su mano, arrastrándolo hacia un grupo de sus amigas, y perdieron a Nolan al barrilete de cerveza localizado cerca del garaje. Liam estuvo ahí parado mientras Hayden hablaba animadamente con sus amigas. Él miró alrededor, tratando de localizar a la única persona que no debería de querer ver, pero lo hacía de todas formas.  
—¿Liam, nos traes unos tragos? —preguntó Hayden dulcemente. Él asintió y fue a moverse, pero no antes de que escuchara otra vez a Hayden—. Lo he entrenado tan bien.  
Él puso mala cara. Sabía que Hayden solo estaba con él porque era el capitán del equipo de lacrosse, pero se había estado poniendo insoportable ese último par de semanas. Tal vez era tiempo de finalmente dejarla ir y solo enfocarse en lacrosse y la escuela. Acababa de pensar eso, y de servir el vaso de ponche con alcohol para Hayden y un vaso de agua para él—porque el alcohol no se mezclaba bien con sus medicamentos—, cuando finalmente encontró a quien buscaba en el medio de la sala. Él se congeló, con los vasos en sus manos, mientras veía a Theo moverse al ritmo con Tracy frotándose sobre él, haciendo que su mala cara regresara.  
Theo levantó la mirada, capturó sus ojos, y sonrió con satisfacción mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de la chica apenas vestida y levantaba su cabeza para besarla con la mano que no estaba sosteniendo una botella de cerveza. Mantuvo los ojos de Liam de rehenes por unos segundos antes de que finalmente los cerrara y continuara besando a Tracy. Liam no sabía por qué estaba tan enojado de repente, él tomó sus medicamentos esa mañana, ¿o no? «Oh, mierda». Había estado en el hospital, así que no podía haberlo hecho. Marchó desde la cocina de vuelta hacia Hayden afuera. Cuando la alcanzó, agarró su muñeca y la alejó de sus amigas, hacia la sala llena de cuerpos bailando. Le dio a Hayden su vaso, se tomó el suyo deseando que fuera alcohol, y la apretó contra él mientras los movía al ritmo.  
Después de unas pocas canciones, Hayden dio la vuelta, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras tomaba sus labios en un mojado beso ebrio. Él la besó de vuelta, pero movió sus ojos al otro lado del cuarto, donde encontró con la vista de Theo en una posición similar con Tracy, ojos avellana en él y Hayden. Ellos continuaron mirándose a través de los besos que estaban recibiendo. Pero el contacto visual se rompió cuando Hayden se apartó y lo miró, así que movió sus ojos azules hacia ella.  
—¿Por qué no jugaste hoy? —se quejó—. Solo fueron unas cuantas picaduras de abeja, nada fatal.  
Liam desenredó sus brazos alrededor de él y se alejó de ella.  
—¿Es broma? Esas cuantas picaduras me pusieron en el hospital una noche. Hablando de eso—dijo, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho—. ¿Por qué no fuiste a verme?  
Sus ojos se movieron alrededor, él pensó que era porque estaba ebria.  
—Estaba ocupada.  
—¿Tan ocupada que no pudiste ir a ver a tu novio en el maldito hospital? —gruñó.  
—¿Por qué estás convirtiendo esto en un gran problema? —él se pellizcó el puente de la nariz.  
—Tienes razón, no vale la pena la pelea. Terminamos —se alejó, empujando cuerpos sudorosos fuera de su camino e ignorando los quejidos molestos de los adolescentes a los cuales les había interrumpido sus sesiones de besos.  
—¡Juegas un deporte basura, de todas formas! ¡Ahora finalmente podré ir a los juegos de fútbol americano! —escuchó su molesta voz gritar sobre la música. Él solo levantó su mano, diciendo adiós sin volverla a ver. «Maldito fútbol». No se había dado cuenta que sus manos habían empezado a temblar, como lo hacían antes de que explotara, hasta que estuvo fuera de la multitud y en un largo y callado pasillo.  
Así que, cuando encontró unas escaleras, subió dos escaleras a la vez hasta que llegó hasta el tercer piso, con un pequeño pasillo y solo una puerta. La abrió lentamente, asegurándose de que no había nadie y, cuando vio que no habían moros en la costa, hizo su camino hacia las ventanas que estaban dejando entrar la luz de la luna llena. Notó que había un pequeño pedazo de techo extendido debajo de la ventana y, sin pensarlo dos veces, escaló a través de ella y se posó en la superficie lisa, dejando al aire fresco y la brillante luz de luna bañar su cuerpo y mente en calma, sintiendo el temblor en sus manos reducirse.  
Pero su serenidad fue efímera.  
—¿Siguiéndome ahora, ha? —la dulce voz que conocía tan bien lo hizo brincar mientras rápidamente movió su cabeza para ver al dueño de la voz, quien surgió de las sombras desde otra pieza de techo.  
—Supéralo —hizo una mueca y trató de esconder sus manos, que habían empezado a temblar de nuevo. Había sido asustado, pero, como solo se puede sentir una emoción a la vez, su miedo se había transcurrido en la ira que ya estaba burbujeando dentro de él. Él sabía eso porque Theo lo había iluminado un día, después de que había estado asustado y había arremetido en ira. Theo explicó que una persona solo podía sentir una emoción a la vez y usualmente, si otras estaban presentes, solo estimularían la emoción más dominante, la cual para él siempre era ira.  
—Lo haré si tú lo harás —devolvió Theo, lentamente haciendo su camino hacia él y perezosamente tirándose a su lado en el duro techo.  
—¿Saliendo como tu querido papá, ah? —dijo, asintiendo hacia la botella casi vacía en las manos del chico. Él no pudo evitar el insulto que escapó de sus labios, pero inmediatamente lo lamentó cuando vio a Theo encogerse.  
—Lo siento —susurró y bajo su mirada a sus manos, tratando de mantener el notable temblor a un mínimo.  
Theo estuvo callado por un momento, dejando que el silencio se expandiera entre ellos, lo cual hizo que las manos de Liam temblaran peor por la ansiedad y la anticipación.  
—Es agua —dijo calladamente, moviendo el líquido de la botella en círculos. Liam levantó la mirada de su regazo y hacia la botella en la que Theo parecía estar tan absorto. Y luego vio cómo Theo lanzó el vidrio a un árbol lejano, dándole exactamente en el centro y haciendo llover en el bosque vacío con piezas cafés y brillantes.  
—¿Todavía tienes problemas controlando tu ira? —preguntó Theo, mirando a su regazo, donde sus apretadas e inestables manos estaban moviéndose nerviosamente. Él asintió.  
—Solo cuando hay muchas cosas pasando alrededor a mi alrededor —Theo se rió.  
—Entonces una fiesta es el mejor lugar para que estés —dijo sarcásticamente. Liam se quedó callado, no queriendo rendirse ante la ira que estaba sintiendo por la broma en que se había convertido. Sintió a la mano de Theo descansar ligeramente encima de la suya y levantó la mirada.  
—Era una broma, lo siento —comentó Theo en tono de disculpa. Él se mantuvo en silencio y movió sus ojos de vuelta a su regazo, donde su mano ahora estaba cubierta con la tibia mano de Theo.  
—No tomé mis medicamentos esta mañana y se me está haciendo difícil concentrarme —dijo, sonando derrotado. Está avergonzado, odiaba sentirse fuera de control. Odiaba sentirse como si fuera un fenómeno. Sintió a la mano de Theo apretar la suya un poco más.  
—¿Recuerdas aquella vez que tu mamá trató de enseñarnos cómo hacer tostadas francesas? —preguntó, y Liam podía oír la sonrisa en su voz. Sí la recordaba, vivamente, pero quería oírla desde la perspectiva de Theo, así que sacudió su cabeza para decir que no.  
—Oh, Lobito —Theo se rió entre dientes y Liam sintió una ola de calma pasar sobre él por el nombre—. ¡¿Cómo pudiste olvidar?! Te tocó quebrar todos los huevos, por lo cual yo estaba furioso, porque yo quería hacer eso. Y se te fueron tantos pedazos de cáscara ahí, pero tu mamá no quería herir tus sentimientos, así que los dejó.  
—Yo no tenía idea de que canela y azúcar de canela eran dos cosas diferentes —continuó—. Así que vertí la mitad del frasco ahí pensando que iba a ser delicioso. Todavía, tu mamá no dijo nada, solo sonrió en aliento mientras yo batía todo, regando por lo menos un tercio en mi emoción.  
Liam miró a Theo y lo vio perdido en el recuerdo, una relajada expresión feliz en su rostro, y el sentimiento sereno continuó corriendo a través de él, haciendo que sus manos temblaran menos y menos.  
—Para cuando añadimos el pan, la cocina era un desastre y tu mamá estaba cerca de llorar. Nunca olvidaré la expresión en la cara de tu papá cuando llegó a casa y vio el desastre que habíamos hecho —rió, y Liam no pudo detener la sonrisa que se extendió en su propio rostro, recordando la expresión de terror puro—. Pero igual se sentaron en la mesa y dejaron que les sirvieramos las muy, muy quemadas tostadas francesas y nos agradecieron por hacerles el desayuno.  
Las manos de Liam habían dejado de temblar por completo, pero la mano de Theo todavía descansaba sobre ellas. Su pulgar se movía de arriba hacia abajo suavemente, casi como si no supiera que lo estaba haciendo.  
—Tu papá tomó el primer mordisco y se atragantó por toda la canela, y luego pretendió limpiar su boca mientras lo escupía en la servilleta. Tu mamá masticó cáscara de huevo e hizo lo mismo. Cuando tomamos nuestros mordiscos no fuimos tan sutiles. Tú escupiste el tuyo sobre la mesa y te tomaste tu jugo de naranja sin denerte, mientras yo que me atraganté con el mío antes de que tu papá golpeara mi espalda lo suficientemente fuerte para sacarlo —Theo se estaba riendo tan fuerte que lágrimas habían bajado por sus mejillas, haciéndolo remover su mano para limpiarlas.  
Liam sintió la falta de su contacto inmediatamente y tuvo que apretar su puño para evitar alcanzarlo y tomar su mano de vuelta. Se acostó en el techo para distraerse, mirando hacia la brillante luna y las parpadeantes estrellas, expresando el primer pensamiento que se apareció en su cabeza sin pensar.  
—¿Qué nos pasó?  
Theo suspiró, toda la risa desaparecida, y se dejó caer hacia atrás para acostarse al lado de Liam y mirar hacia el cielo.  
—La vida —vino su respuesta con dolor. Sintió a los dedos de Theo ligeramente tocar los suyos y tímidamente enganchó su meñique alrededor del de Theo. Así se quedaron, calladamente mirando el cielo de noche y solo disfrutando la presencia del otro, por un largo rato. Se olvidaron completamente de la fiesta y las personas debajo de ellos, completamente perdidos en su propio mundo, exactamente como solía ser cuando eran niños. Liam no sabía cuándo, pero, en algún punto, su agarre de manos había progresado de solo meñiques a manos completamente apretadas, ningún de los dos queriendo soltarlas.  
Liam volteó su cabeza para ver el perfil de Theo, recordando lo que le quería decir antes en el pasillo. Como si Theo pudiera sentirlo mirándolo, dejó caer su cabeza a un lado, dejando a sus rostros solo unos centímetros aparte. Liam miró profundamente en los ojos que lo miraban de vuelta y vio cómo los ojos de Theo cayeron a sus labios unas cuantas veces antes de regresar a sus ojos.  
—Gracias por ayer —susurró—. Pero… Pero necesito saber si tuviste algo que ver con ello.  
Theo cerró sus ojos y dejó salir un soplo enojado. Cuando los abrió de nuevo, Liam vio irritación nadando profundamente dentro e inmediatamente pensó que estaba dirigida hacia él, e intentó quitar su mano. Sin embargo, Theo se rehusó a dejarla ir, manteniendo a su mano de rehén.  
—No soy ningún ángel, Liam, pero yo nunca pondría tu vida en riesgo. Nunca —dijo con fuerza, mirando intensamente en sus ojos, tratando de hacerle ver que estaba siendo honesto. Liam se relajó y apretó la mano de Theo, silenciosamente diciéndole que le creía y que no lo iba a soltar de nuevo.  
Continuaron ahí acostados, mirándose el uno al otro, respiraciones lentamente incrementado mientras sus rostros muy lentamente se acercaban. Liam podía sentir la suave respiración de Theo contra sus labios y la mano desocupada de Theo llegó a descansar suavemente en su quijada. Liam también subió su otra mano, poniéndola encima de la de Theo y sosteniéndola en su lugar. Y, justo cuando sus labios apenas se tocaron suavemente, un fuerte estruendo sonó debajo, haciendo que ambos se enderezaran rápidamente. El sonido de la fiesta continuó, haciéndoles recordar dónde estaban, mientras escuchaban gritos y otro estruendo.  
Ambos se levantaron con prisa, todavía agarrados de la mano, pero rápidamente se soltaron mientras se subían de vuelta por la ventana y se apresuraban al bajar las escaleras hacia la olvidad fiesta. Lo que encontraron era como una escena salida de una película de pandillas o Amor sin barreras, dos equipos muy distintos parados frente al otro con caras furiosas. Liam podía sentir la ira radiando a través de él de nuevo, manos empezando a temblar ahora que lo habían sacado de su burbuja de calma. Él y Theo se separaron y se fueron a sus respectivos lados, enfrentándose al lado de sus compañeros.  
—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó Theo con un tono zalamero, y Liam le entrecerró los ojos a la versión de Theo que había llegado a odiar, el Theo del techo en ningún lugar.  
—Tu novio por aquí —dijo Nolan con desprecio, haciendo que los ojos de Liam y Theo se abrieran con horror antes de que Nolan apuntara hacia Gabe—. Decidió que podía besar a la novia de Liam. Gabe sonrió con satisfacción.  
—No es su novia —comentó con malicia.  
—Ah, sí, lo es. Dile, Li —dijo Nolan, refiriéndose a su capitán.  
Liam miró a la chica en cuestión, parada a la par del corredor, mientras una expresión de asco cruzaba su cara.  
—Ya no es mi novia —escupió.  
Gabe se rió y Liam se preparó para algún insulto, pero no estaba listo para lo que obtuvo.  
—Sí, ella dijo que necesitaba un atleta real, o al menos eso fue lo que dijo anoche cuando estaba gimiendo debajo de mí mientras el aguafiestas estaba en el hospital.  
Liam sintió la neblina de ira pasar sobre él y apretó sus puños con fuerza. Su respiración se volvió esporádica y todo en el cuarto aparte de Gabe se volvió borroso.  
—Liam… No- —escuchó a Theo decir lo más calmadamente posible, pero era un caso perdido. Sin sus medicamentos ayudándolo a mantener el control, sintió a sí mismo romperse y luego estaba encima de Gabe y sangre volaba mientras escuchaba gritos y sentía manos tratando de alejarlo del chico.  
Se sintió a sí mismo finalmente ser alejado de su blanco y escuchó a la voz de Theo gritando órdenes a todo el mundo alrededor de ellos.  
—¡Todos vayan a casa! ¡Ahora! —él no podía ver, pero sentía personas chocando contra él y quién fuera que lo estaba reteniendo de atacar a Gabe.  
—¡Sáquenlo de aquí! —gritó Theo de nuevo, y Liam entrecerró sus ojos mientras un sangriento Gabe era arrastrado más y más lejos de él y gruñó por el pensamiento de perder su saco de boxeo personal.  
—¿Qué le está pasando? —escuchó a Nolan preguntar con preocupación.  
—Está teniendo un episodio, Nathan-  
—Es Nolan.  
—Lo que sea, necesito que encuentres un cuarto callado rápidamente —el cuerpo entero de Liam estaba temblando ahora y Theo agarró ambas muñecas desde atrás y las envolvió alrededor de Liam para que ambos abrazaran su tembloroso cuerpo. La ira de Liam rápidamente cambió a ira hacia sí mismo e ira hacia el chico sosteniéndolo ahora.  
—Déjame. Ir. —dijo fríamente.  
—No, Li —dijo, usando el apodo de Nolan para él, lo cual solo lo enojó más.  
—Necesitas calmarte —trató de usar una voz severa, pero Liam no lo iba a tolerar. Se arrancó del agarre de Theo, usando la ira para hacerlo más fuerte, y se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a frente. Theo hizo a alcanzarlo de nuevo y él se alejó.  
—¡No me toques! —Theo dejó a su brazo caer a su lado y Liam continuó.  
—¡Solo déjame solo! —gritó y vio a Theo retroceder como si lo hubiera golpeado, pero en su estado actual no podía importarle.  
—¡Haz hecho un maldito trabajo tan bueno los últimos tres años, no debería ser un problema ahora! —se burló y, de nuevo, Theo retrocedió por sus palabras.  
Nolan entró al cuarto y, sorprendentemente, fue a defender a Theo.  
—Oye, Liam. Amigo, cálmate. Él solo trataba de ayudar.  
—Oh, jódete, Nolan. La próxima vez que quieras sacar tu frustración a tu novio en el clóset —y por la expresión sorprendida de Nolan continuó—. Sí, sé todo sobre ti y Gabe. Así que la próxima vez que quieras llamarle la atención o él hiere tus sentimientos… ¡Déjame a mí y a mi maldita vida fuera de ello!  
Se dio la vuelta y salió furiosamente de la casa con fuertes pisadas hacia la calle, donde el fresco viento de la noche empezó a secar su sudor y a limpiar su sobrecalentada mente. Había llegado a aproximadamente la mitad del camino a casa cuando la neblina de furia se empezó a disipar; y terminó sintiéndose culpable, vacío y deprimido. Había pasado tres años sin una explosión grave, se había prometido nunca dejarlo llegar tan lejos después de que la última le había costado a su mejor amigo. Colgó su cabello y dejó a las lágrimas caer libremente, pensando en cómo acababa de recuperar a Theo y ahora lo había arruinado de nuevo.


	8. El clóset de Gabe y un viaje a Emergencias

   —Eres un idiota —dijo Theo mientras entraba en el cuarto donde Josh y Donovan habían arrastrado al estúpido trasero de Gabe—. Solo tenías que agregar la parte sobre tener sexo con ella, ¿no?

  Gabe le hizo una mala cara mientras sostenía la toalla empapada de sangre en su nariz definitivamente quebrada.

  —Lo que sea, el fenómeno se lo merecía —escupió Gabe, inmediatamente haciendo que la sangre de Theo hirviera.

  —¿Ah, sí? ¿Como se merecía casi morir por tu pequeña broma de abejas? —disparó de vuelta, esta vez mirando a todos sus tres compañías con ojos asesinos.

  —Hey, tratamos de decirte, pero te nos desapareciste toda la semana. Hablando de eso, ¿dónde estuviste esta noche? No creas que no noté que tú y ese pequeño fenómeno volvieron al mismo tiempo —gruñó Gabe, haciendo que Josh y Donovan apartaran los ojos, de pronto encontrando la alfombra y sus zapatos muy interesantes.

  —Donny… Josh… Fuera. Ahora. —los dos chicos no perdieron tiempo y salieron al escuchar las órdenes de su capitán, felices de alejarse de la palpable tensión entre sus dos amigos. Él caminó y se sentó en la cama a la par de su sangrante “amigo”.

  —Déjame decirte algo, G. Lo que haga, cuándo lo haga y con quién lo haga nunca será de tu incumbencia. Y antes de que quieras atacarme de nuevo con comentarios mordaces, tal vez querrás revisarte antes de que accidentalmente me aparezca con el equipo a tu ritual pre-partido de jueves en la noche. De hecho, creo que se ha convertido en algo diario, si mi memoria no me falla —los ojos de Gabe de agrandaron mientras dejaba salir una tos en la cual se atragantó.

  —¿Cómo supiste?

  —Me quedé tarde a estudiar hace un par de semanas, los vi a ustedes salir de nuestro vestuario cuando me estaba yendo. Dejé mi teléfono ahí el jueves pasado y cuando llegué a recogerlo lo tenías sujetado contra tu auto. Lunes, salí tarde por toda la maldita pintura y lo vi esperándote en el parqueo —él convenientemente dejó por fuera la parte donde él y Liam se habían besado justo antes de eso.

  —Miércoles, bueno, estoy seguro que ambos sabemos por qué habían manchas de pasto en ambas de sus camisetas de equipo el jueves… Y justo ahora por lo mal que se veía cuando dijiste que tuviste sexo con Hayden —terminó, levantando una ceja y retando a Gabe a negar todo.

  Si Theo había aprendido algo de su padre, era a estar consciente de tus alrededores, a ser capaz de leer a las personas alrededor de ti y juzgar por sus expresiones faciales o lenguaje corporal si algo estaba mal. Por eso era que no había estado en shock cuando escuchó a Liam reganñar a Nolan, por que sabía. Incluso antes de que los atrapara, había notado las miradas con anhelo y las ojeadas casuales de ida y vuelta en el pasillo y durante confrontaciones entre los equipos. Notó que los dos nunca se insultaban directamente o iban por el otro cuando los equipos peleaban. De hecho hacían lo opuesto; iban fuera de lo posible para evitar al otro, incluso si eso significaba tenerlo peor.

  —Ahora, iba a hablarte sobre tu bromita de abejas, pero adivino que eso fue por lo que tú y Nolan pelearon, resultando en ti durmiendo con Hayden —Gabe solo asintió en respuesta, finalmente luciendo con algo de remordimiento. Se sentía mal por él, de verdad lo hacía, ya que Theo conocía la lucha demasiado bien.

  —¿Por qué se lo restregaste en su cara? —preguntó suavemente, cambiando el tono de su voz para que su idiota amigo supiera que había terminó de estar en modo capitán. Gabe se encogió de hombros.

  —Solo estaba tan enojado —apartó la sangrienta toalla de su nariz quebrada y la puso en su regazo, jugando ociosamente con la etiqueta.

  —Estaba furioso conmigo por herir al raro —Theo tuvo que apretar su puño para evitar decir algo más acerca de cómo se sentía por lo que pasó—. Hice a alcanzarlo y me dijo que no lo tocara, como si yo fuera a herirlo, y me puso furioso porque yo nunca lo haría.

  Theo asintió, de nuevo conocía el sentimiento exacto. Se sintió de esa forma cuando Liam le preguntó que si había sido parte de la broma que casi lo mató.

  —Y luego me dijo que no sería un problema, considerando cómo él era mi sucio secreto y yo lo estaba usando para solucionar mi confundida sexualidad —la voz de Gabe sonaba adolorida y Theo sabía que no era por el hueso que en ese momento estaba fracturado—. Él no entiende, no puedo ser ese hombre… Mi papá perdería la cordura. Así que cuando Hayden y yo nos topamos después de que me hechó de su casa, hice la primera cosa que se me ocurrió para vengarme de él.

  —Eres un idiota —repitió las palabras de antes, pero esta vez con menos hostilidad—. Necesitas hablar con él.

  —He estado un poco ocupado —dijo secamente, gesticulando a su cara, donde ya se habían empezado a formar moretones debajo de sus ojos y un perverso bulto apuntando a la izquierda en su nariz, claramente mostrando que estaba rota.

  —Bueno, de suerte para ti, el hospital está a veinte minutos —dijo Theo, poniéndose de pie. Gabe suspiró.

  —¿Y porque eso me hace afortunado?

  —Porque eso es veinte minutos de servilismo ininterrumpido, y puedes sacar la carta de «estoy herido y te necesito».

  —Dios, a veces das miedo —comentó Gabe, luciendo atónito por la forma en la que el cerebro de Theo funcionaba, lo cual era exactamente por lo que se suponía que Theo estaba a cargo de las bromas—. Pero no voy a ir al hospital.

  —Oh, sí lo harás. Estarás dentro y fuera en poco tiempo, confía en mí —él no dijo por qué tenía que confiar en él, pero Theo sabía que ellos rápidamente iban a ajustar la nariz y darle medicamentos para el dolor antes de enviarlo de vuelta. O al menos eso era lo que Melissa había hecho con sus costillas…

  Abrió la puerta y encontró a Nolan recostado contra la pared donde lo dejó y asintió hacia él, señalando que estaba listo para él. Nolan asomó su cabeza alrededor del cuerpo de Theo para revisar la condición de Gabe. Una vez que consideró que estaba bien, le entrecerró los ojos al chico.

  —Vámonos —declaró, cruzando sus brazos y parándose al lado de Theo mientras esperaban a que Gabe se pusiera de pie y fuera hacia ellos.

  —Creo que he perdido demasiada sangre como para estar caminando sin asistencia —murmuró Gabe, y Theo tuvo que ocultar su sonrisa tonta por su pésima actuación. Tuvo que tratar todavía más de disfrazar la carcajada que dejó su garganta como un ataque de tos por la respuesta de Nolan.

  —¿Pensé que eras un atleta de verdad? —dijo tirando las palabras de Gabe de antes de vuelta en su cara—. Supongo que toda esa vagina te hizo débil.

  Y luego Nolan estaba caminando hacia la camioneta de Theo. Theo puso su mano en el hombro de Gabe y apretó.

  —¿Tal vez necesitas más de veinte minutos? —se sacudió de hombros y lo arrastró afuera hacia la camioneta, ayudándolo a montarse en los asientos de atrás antes de subirse en el frente y arrancar la camioneta. Nolan estaba a su lado en el asiento del pasajero y miraba sin expresión afuera del parabrisas. Salió de la entrada e inmediatamente pudo sentir la tensión en el auto.

  —Nolan… —dijo Gabe desde el asiento trasero, lo cual Nolan ignoró. Theo hizo contacto visual con Gabe desde el espejo retrovisor, viendo cómo una expresión avergonzada cruzaba su cara antes de abrir su boca de nuevo.

  —Osito… —dijo calladamente y Theo inmediatamente apretó el volante fuertemente al escuchar la similar expresión de cariño. Una imagen de su propio Lobito se apareció en su cabeza, rápidamente recordándole de todo lo que acaba de pasar. Él mordió el interior de su mejilla, esperando que el dolor le ayudaría a mantener sus emociones controladas hasta que estuviera solo y pudiera procesar todo.

  —No —escupió Nolan.

  —Ya no tienes el derecho de llamarme así —susurró tristemente. Gabe se dio por vencido después de eso y el resto del viaje estuvo lleno de silencio y tensión. Él estaba esperando que hubieran hablado, esperando que hubieran creado un distracción para él para que no repitiera lo que pasó una y otra vez.

   _Él quería hablarle a Liam en el pasillo cuando lo vio, pero luego esa perra se había lanzado hacia él, así que siguió caminando. Queriendo olvidarse de todo, dejó que Tracy lo jalara a la sala llena de otras parejas y empezó a bailar con ella. Cuando vio a Liam mirándolos, decidió darle el mismo espectáculo que había recibido antes, jalando a Tracy para un beso que ella felizmente regresó. Él no pudo evitar enganchar ojos con Liam, al otro lado del cuarto, mientras ambos se besaban con las chicas con las que habían estado saliendo. Theo deseaba poder estar en cualquier otra parte que viendo a Liam estar con su engreída novia. Así que cuando vio a Hayden tirar sus brazos alrededor de Liam, rompiendo su contacto visual, se alejó de Tracy, declarando que necesitaba otro trago, y subió las escaleras hacia el techo que había encontrado hace unas fiestas._

_Había estado recostado contra una pared en las sombras proporcionadas por otra pieza de techo angular, cuando la ventana se abrió y vio a Liam salir de ella, sentándose con fuerza y respirando fuertemente. Theo decidió que sería lo mejor mostrarse antes de que pasara mucho tiempo, asustado de por qué el Lobito estaba en el techo después de estar tomando._

_Empezó con sarcasmo, esa era la única forma que él sabía de cómo saludar al chico ahora._

_—¿Siguiéndome ahora, ha?_

_—Supéralo —el comentario mordaz voló hacia él._

_—Lo haré si tú lo harás —respondió. Apenas se estaba sentando cuando las palabras crueles de Liam lo golpearon la tripa._

_—¿Saliendo como tu querido papá, ah? —Theo apretó su quijada y dejó caer su cabeza, mirando la botella en sus manos._

_—Lo siento —escuchó susurrado, pero todavía sentía el escozor cortando a través de él. Todos sabían que su papá era el borracho del pueblo, nadie nunca decía algo al respecto, pero déjale a Liam ser el único que se lo recordara. Él picoteó la etiqueta por un minuto, preguntándose si al chico le importaría, o incluso le creería, si le decía que era agua. Siempre botaba la cerveza y llenaba la botella con agua para hacerlo parecer que estaba tomando, cuando en realidad no lo estaba. Él no podía aguantar la idea de dejar al veneno dentro de él después de ver de primera mano todos los días lo que le hace a alguien._

_—Es agua —dijo mirando con enojo a la botella que había sido responsable por todas las palabras de odio y los moretones que había recibido sobre las años. Ladeó su brazo hacia atrás y la tiró, dándole al árbol a unos cientos de metros, y sintiéndose un poco mejor mientras la veía quebrarse en un millón de pedazos diminutos._

_Miró hacia Liam después de notar que saltó por el sonido del vidrio quebrándose y vio sus manos temblando. Suspiró, sabía lo que eso significaba._

_—¿Todavía tienes problemas controlando tu ira?_

_Liam asintió tristemente._

_—Solo cuando hay muchas cosas pasando alrededor a mi alrededor._

_El no pudo evitar reírse entre dientes._

_—Entonces una fiesta es el mejor lugar para que estés —cuando Liam no se rió o lo volvió a ver, Theo supo que probable lo había hecho sentirse peor y se maldijo silenciosamente._

_—Era una broma, lo siento —dijo mientras ponía su mano izquierda sobre las temblorosas en el regazo de Liam, esperando ayudar a estabilizarlas._

_Liam finalmente habló de nuevo después de unos minutos._

_—No tomé mis medicamentos esta mañana y se me está haciendo difícil concentrarme —Theo apretó su mano gentilmente y recordó que la mejor manera de sacarlo de la mente de Liam era hablar de algo completamente diferente. No sabía por qué, pero lo primero que se le ocurrió era sin duda el mejor recuerdo que tenía desde el accidente y la partida de su mamá. Él recordó hacer las horribles tostadas francesas y vagamente pasar su pulgar sobre la piel de Liam, y recordaba el puro amor y la felicidad que sintió ese día. Nadie le había gritado por hacer un desastre o mucho ruido, solo le sonrieron y lo alentaban a través de toda la penosa experiencia. Él nunca olvidará que, aunque el pan había lucido como ladrillos negros cubiertos con blancas cáscaras de huevo, los padres de Liam todavía habían tratado de comerlas._

_Para cuando había terminado, habían lágrimas por reírse tanto bajando por sus mejillas. Quitó su mano de las ahora quietas de Liam para secar lo mojado y luego siguió a Liam abajo en su espalda, para que así ambos estuvieran viendo al cielo moteado con estrellas._

_—¿Qué nos pasó? —preguntó Liam miserablemente. Él suspiró._

_—La vida —la mano que había estado descansando sobre la de Liam se sentía fría y entonces la movió ligeramente, moviéndola sobre la mano tibia de Liam. Estuvo sorprendido cuando Liam enganchó su meñique alrededor del suyo y él quería más que solo un meñique, pero no se atrevió a moverse, en caso de que lo ahuyentara. Después de un rato, se sintió seguro de que Liam no se quitaría, así que enhebró completamente su mano en la del chico a su lado, apretando su agarre levemente porque extrañaba eso, extrañaba a su mejor amigo. Él sintió a Liam voltearse para verlo y esperó unos segundos antes de voltear su cabeza para mirarlo de vuelta. Sintió totalmente imposible no bajar su vista a sus labios, que él sabía que sabían a menta dulce, y vio cómo la lengua de Liam se lanzó hacia afuera, mojándolos, antes de hablar._

_—Gracias por ayer —susurró y Theo le sonrió—. Pero… Pero necesito saber si tuviste algo que ver con ello._

_Y luego su sonrisa se cayó y cerró sus ojos para evitar llorar. ¿Cómo podía pensar que lo heriría? Él podría haber dicho cosas hirientes y amenazado con herirlo, pero él nunca podría de hecho causarle dolor a su Lobito, ello solo terminaría causándole a él dolor. Liam trató de alejar su mano, pero él se rehusó a dejarla ir._

_—No soy ningún ángel, Liam, pero yo nunca pondría tu vida en riesgo. Nunca —dijo con esfuerzo, mirando profundamente en los ojos azules de Liam, esperando que pudiera ver la sinceridad en los suyos. Cuando Liam dejó de tratar de quitar su mano, Theo supo que le creía y se relajó un poco. Pero entonces más que nunca sentía la atracción hacia él. Theo lentamente avanzó hacia adelante y se volteó de un lado, levantando su mano derecha para sostener el rostro de Liam. Liam se volteó también, cara a cara con él, y situó su mano encima de la de Theo antes de cerrar la distancia entre ellos, muy ligeramente tocando sus labios sobre los de Theo. Theo estaba a punto de besarlo de vuelta cuando el caos debajo de ellos explotó, arruinando todo, y luego el infierno se desató._

_Él finalmente había alejado a Liam de un apaleado Gabe y conseguido que todos se fueran cuando Liam se volvió contra él, sus palabras como los puños que su padre tenía._

_«¡No me toques!», «¡Solo déjame solo!» y «¡Haz hecho un maldito trabajo tan bueno los últimos tres años, no debería ser un problema ahora!» fueron lanzados hacia él como si fuera una tabla de cuchillos humana, cada declaración cortando más profundamente en él. Sabía que Liam no lo creía, sabía que era solo la ira hablando, pero eso no lo hizo doler nada menos. Theo se hizo a sí mismo no sentir, otra lección que había aprendido de vivir con su papá, y vio cómo Liam salía de la casa con furia, dejándolo atrás por lo que se sentía como la centésima vez._

  Entró al parqueo del hospital y ayudó a Gabe a salir antes de que ambos siguieran a Nolan hacia adentro. Aunque acababa de estar ahí, todavía se tropezó con sus pies cuando caminaba a través de las puertas, sintiendo la familiar ansiedad establecerse en el fondo de su estómago.

  —¡Theo! ¿Estás bien, cariño? —preguntó la señora McCall mientras se acercaba, voz llena de preocupación porque sabía que Theo solo visitaba los domingos si había sido un mal fin de semana. Por una vez estuvo feliz de reportar que no era él el que necesitaba atención médica y agitó una mano hacia Gabe, quien ahora estaba siendo sostenido por enojado, pero preocupado Nolan.

  —¿Podrías decirle al doctor Geyer que estoy aquí? —le preguntó a su enfermera favorita mientras terminaba de acomodar a Gabe en su cuarto y asignarle un residente para que arreglara su nariz.

  —Seguro —sonrió antes de levantar el teléfono de la pared y calladamente hablarle a alguien.

  —Estará aquí en un momento —dijo antes de devolverse a su escritorio en el frente del hospital.

  No tomó mucho; el doctor Geyer estaba caminando hacia donde estaba recostado contra la pared en el marco de la puerta del cuarto de Gabe unos minutos después.

  —¿Theo, qué pasa? —preguntó, escaneandolo de pies a cabeza en busca de una lesión que no estaba ahí. No pudo evitar sentir un poco de felicidad al pensar que el doctor Geyer estaba preocupado por su bienestar, pero tenía otras cosas en las cuales concentrarse.

  —Liam explotó —susurró, mirando hacia abajo y luego regresando sus ojos al doctor—. No lo he visto así desde… desde…

  —Tu papá —el hombre mayor terminó por él y él asintió.

  —Traté de calmarlo, pero luego entró en pánico. No sé adónde fue. Tuve que traer a Gabe aquí para que le arreglaran su nariz —el doctor Geyer suspiró tristemente.

  —Okey, me aseguraré de que Gabe esté bien y luego iré a casa. Gracias por decirme, Theo. Lo hiciste bien, chico —Theo sonrió por el elogio, algo sobre el hombre lo reconfortaba en una forma que no sabía que necesitaba hasta que la tuvo.

  —¿Doctor Geyer? —preguntó, deteniendo su progresión en el cuarto de Gabe—. Él no tomó sus medicamentos esta mañana. Va… Va a estar muy molesto cuando se calme. Y yo sé que no es mi lugar, pero solo trate de abstenerse de decir que no es su culpa. Él lo odia —el doctor solo le sonrió y asintió antes de voltearse y acercarse a un Gabe que lucía cansado y a un  Nolan con mala cara que estaba sosteniendo la mano de Gabe de mala gana.

  Ahora no había nada que lo salvara de sus pensamientos y emociones, y, hombre, vaya que se metieron con su cabeza por el resto del fin de semana.


	9. Quebrado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de la autora: Este capítulo es un tanto oscuro, por favor regrese después si no está en un buen espacio mentalmente en este momento.
> 
>  

  Él se sentó en el frío y duro piso de su cuarto, recostándose contra el grueso marco de la cama de madera. Sus rodillas estaban dobladas y su cabeza colgaba pesadamente en sus manos, estabilizadas por sus codos encima de sus rodillas, ojos vulnerables y rojos por las lágrimas que se habían liberado durante su largo camino a casa. Las luces estaban apagadas y lo único que se podía escuchar en el oscuro cuarto era el amargo sonido de su fuerte respiración mezclado con el ocasional sollozo ahogado. No podía detener el ataque violento de insultos que su cerebro estaba disparando hacia sí mismo. _Débil_ . _Irremediable. Estúpido. Monstruo._ Fueron en rápida sucesión, incrementando el general sentimiento de desesperación que estaba pulsando por sus venas.

  Pero, tristemente, eso ni siquiera era lo que en ese momento lo estaba partiendo a la mitad. Los pensamientos degradantes solo añadían a la hostilidad ondulando a través de él. Había sido humillado, había sido usado, había perdido el control y mostrado a todos de lo que ciegamente habían estado susurrando desde el inicio de la secundaria. Y, como si todo eso no fuera suficiente, había visto cómo Theo retrocedía de él, asustado y herido, como si fuera cada parte del monstruo que había sido acusado de ser antes. Él vio cómo su par favorito de ojos avellana se volvieron muertos y fríos cuando no pudo contener las palabras hirientes que se derramaron de su encolerizada boca.

  Un sonido roto escapó de su garganta y dejó que otro saliera mientras agarraba su cabello apretadamente, castigándose a sí mismo. Él acogió el dolor, esperando que calmara el sentimiento de profunda tristeza comiéndolo desde el interior.

  Liam no sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí sentado, volviendo a reproducir cada golpe y palabra en su cabeza, hundiéndose más y más en sí mismo y su desesperación. No había escuchado cuando la puedo del garaje de abrió y se cerró, no había escuchado el lento sonido de titubeantes pasos en las escaleras. Ni siquiera había escuchado a su padrastro entrar al cuarto hasta que se estaba sentando a su lado con un suave suspiro.

  Todavía, permaneció encerrado en su propia versión de la posición fetal mientras sentía una mano asentándose en su espalda y empezando a frotar suavemente en pequeños círculos. Sin darse cuenta, lentamente empezó a arquear su espalda, tratando de escapar el sentimiento de toques gentiles, porque en realidad se sentía como fragmentos de vidrio siendo empujados en su piel. Él no merecía ser calmado, no _quería_ ser calmado. Afortunadamente, el doctor Geyer debió haber notado el sutil movimiento y apartó su mano con gracia.

  —Está bien estar enfadado, hombrecito —si hubiera sido cualquier otra circunstancia, Liam hubiera sonreído afectuosamente por el sobrenombre que se le había dado al conocer al doctor Geyer por primera vez, pero esa no era unas de esas veces. No estaba bien. Lo que él hizo no estuvo, y nunca estaría, bien. Había herido a personas, físicamente los hizo sangrar, pero eso no era el verdadero daño que había hecho. El dolor físico es fugaz y puede ser curado con el tiempo, sin embargo el dolor emocional no. Permanecía contigo como los remanentes de un mal sueño; constantemente acechante tu consciente y subconsciente, buscando los pequeños huecos en tu resolución, esperando abrirlos ampliamente. La prueba podía ser encontrada en la mirada sin vida que congeló a los normalmente vibrantes ojos terrosos de Theo después de haber dicho las imperdonables palabras.

  Cerró sus ojos y todo lo que podía ver era las opacas orbes verdes mirándolo en vez de las efervescentes esmeralda que usualmente chispeaban con sarcasmo y fuerza. Otro de los traumatizados sonidos se escapó  de la boca de Theo por la imagen, el ardor en su cuero cabelludo por los jalones de sus dedos ya no siendo suficientes para mantenerlo con los pies en la tierra.

  —Liam, respira —ordenó el doctor Geyer. Una respiración estrangulada pasó a través de sus labios y podía saborear la sal con lágrimas frescas que se derramaban y pasaban por su nariz. Él podía sentir sus labios rompiéndose con cada jalón de aire que tomaba, resecos por las interminables lágrimas y el aire de noche del camino a casa. El metálico sabor de la sangre mezclado con la concentrada sal dejaban un grueso sabor amargo en su boca, reflejando el entonces actual estado de su psique. Trató de tragarlo, pero su garganta, vulnerable con emoción, no lo dejaba pasar, así que terminó tosiendo unas cuantas veces, atragantándose en la traidora saliva.

  —Respira, Lobito —su papá murmuró tentativamente, y la cabeza de Liam voló hacia arriba. Su cara era un collage de emociones, mirando al hombre que lo había criado, el hombre que se atrevió a usar el sobrenombre que solo una persona lo había llamado. La única persona que tenía el poder de hacer que todo estuviera bien, pero no podía porque Liam lo arruinó todo hacía tres años y de nuevo esa noche.

  Pestañeó hacia el doctor Geyer, confusión desfigurando su rostro por cómo su papá sabía sobre el término de cariño. Su padrastro se volteó y, al ver su cara con la poca luz que se asomaba a través de la puerta del pasillo, jadeó.

  —Oh, Liam —dijo abatido. Liam observó cómo cerró sus ojos brevemente y luego los abrió lentamente, mostrando una emoción a carne viva que Liam rara vez veía. Su padrastro era un hombre de fuerza y estabilidad, solo lo había visto verdaderamente triste en dos ocasiones. La primera había sido cuando había sostenido a la llorante madre de Liam después de que fue diagnosticado con su TEI, y la segunda había sido después del incidente con el papá de Theo. Él se quebró cuando vio a las dos personas bajo su cuido batallando para mantener la compostura. Esta vez no era diferente, excepto por el hecho de que Liam no podía sentir su compasión esta vez, su cuerpo y mente volviéndose entumecidos ante todo lo que lo rodeaba.

  —Creo que es tiempo de que volvamos a la cabaña —escuchó a su padrastro decir calladamente mientras sus ojos recorrían el rostro de Liam. Liam se mantuvo en el piso mientras se puso de pie y empezó a armar un bolso para él. Se mantuvo en el piso mientras el doctor dejaba el cuarto, regresando su cabeza a sus manos y su codo a sus rodillas, escuchando el arrastramiento de pies proveniente del closet de pasillo, donde mantenían la ropa de cama extra. Él cerró sus ojos y escuchó los sonidos flotando alrededor de él, desde el movimiento de su padrastro hasta el estable goteo de agua del grifo del lavabo que necesitaba ser arreglado. Minutos, tal vez horas, después, Liam sintió cálidas manos gentilmente jalándolo para que se pusiera de pie. Él complació y silenciosamente siguió a su padrastro, bajando la escaleras y hundiéndose en el auto cuando la puerta del pasajero fue abierta para él. Antes de que la puerta fuera cerrada, dos pequeñas pastillas fueron puestas en su mano izquierda, y una botella de agua en la otra. Él reconoció la pequeña azul como su medicamento para la ira, pero no la blanca. Él miró fijamente a los dos puntos descansando en su palma, inmóvil.

  —Es un leve sedante, te ayudará a dormir por un rato —la seria, pero suave, voz sonó encima de él. Levantó su cabeza para mirarlo y, con un pequeño asentimiento de ánimo de él, Liam subió su mano a su boca y se tragó las pastillas con un trago de agua. El doctor Geyer puso la botella de agua en el sostenedor de vasos a su lado y caminó alrededor del auto para montarse en el asiento del conductor.

  Apenas habían salido del vecindario cuando Liam sintió un sutil cosquilleo en sus dedos y dedos del pie, y luego se expandió a través de su cuerpo, rodeándolo en una relajada nube. Sus párpados se sintieron pesados y empezaron a caerse en esfuerzo de encontrar su mitad de abajo. ¿Y quién era Liam para luchar? Demonios, todo el mundo estaba más a salvo cuando estaba inconsciente… Él estaba más a salvo cuando estaba inconsciente.

   _Su papá había salido por la puerta una mañana y todavía no había regresado. Habían pasado tres meses, pero su mamá seguía asegurándole con una débil sonrisa que él solo estaba lejos con un negocio. Pero a él no le importaba si el hombre regresaba o no. Cada vez que escuchaba a su mamá llorando después de uno de los espantosos berrinches de gritos o encontraba un nuevo hueco en la pared por su puño, se recordaba de quién era el hombre, y Liam estaba bien con que él no estuviera._

_Había escuchado a su mamá en el teléfono una noche con su mejor amiga, Sarah. Estaba preguntando que si era mejor vivir con alguien con TEI que amabas o seguir adelante con una vida saludable sola, pero en un ambiente emocionalmente estable para un niño. «TEI. ¿Qué diantres es un TEI?»Liam hizo caso omiso, su yo de cuatro años no tan mayor para entenderlo todavía. Ella continuó y, siendo el desgraciado que era, continuó escuchando a escondidas. Ella empezó a llorar cuando mencionó su nombre._

_—Liam ya no tiene un padre, Sarah. Un chico debería tener un padre —Liam sintió a su pequeño cuerpo resoplar, ellos no necesitaban un hombre en la casa. Lo tenían a él. Caminó sobre las puntas de sus pies por el pasillo de vuelta a su cuarto, determinado a probarle eso a su mamá._

_La siguiente mañana, él se levantó sin tener que ser despertado y corrió con sus pequeñas piernas hacia la cocina. Abrió la puerta de la refrigeradora y sacó el grande contenedor de jugo de naranja. Escaló los gabinetes como un mono; su mamá lo desaprobaría si lo veía, alegando que se podía lastimar a sí mismo; y sacó dos vasos de plástico. Los puso en el suelo y vertió el jugo en cada uno. El único problema era que el contenedor plástico era un poco pesado, así que mucho del jugo terminó en el suelo en vez de los vasos._

_Chapoteó su camino en el pequeño pasillo de su nuevo apartamento y entró en su cuarto._

_—Mami —llamó suavemente. Ella se movió bajo sus cobijas y él podía decir por sus ojos que había estado llorando toda la noche. Él arrugó sus cejas, de repente queriendo patear a su estúpido papá en la espinilla por poner a su mami triste._

_—Hola, bebé. ¿Por qué estás despierto tan temprano? —él la vio mirar al reloj y ella rápidamente se levantó una vez que vio que era después de su hora de levantarse normal—. ¡Oh, Liam, lo siento tanto! ¡Probablemente tienes tanta hambre!_

_Ella lo miró y vio los vasos que, en ese punto, solo estaban llenos una tercera parte y sonrió. Ella tomó un pegajoso vaso de su mano y lentamente tomó el líquido antes de acercarlo y salpicar su rostro con besos, haciéndolo reír tontamente._

_—Vamos, amigo. ¿Qué tal unos panqueques? —ella preguntó y Liam asintió con emoción. Ella lo recogió, acomodándolo en su cadera y empezó a caminar hacia su pequeña cocina/comedor._

_—Dios mío, te estás haciendo tan grande. Antes de que lo sepa, ni siquiera voy a poder cargar- —pero el resto de su oración fue cortada cuando vio el grande charco naranja en medio del suelo. Liam enterró su cara en su cabello y se escondió._

_—Bueno, supongo que es mejor que limpiemos esto antes de que tengamos hormigas —ella dijo, poniéndolo en el suelo. Trabajaron juntos para limpiar el desastre y luego hicieron panqueques juntos, ¡ella incluso lo dejó ayudar a darles la vuelta! Ahí fue cuando se convirtieron en un equipo, una fuerza a la cual temer y nadie, especialmente su estúpido papá, iba a arruinar eso._

_Pero había sido un año duro para ellos, financieramente y mentalmente. La mamá de Liam tuvo que aceptar viajes extra para mantenerse al día con las facturas, lo que significaba que tenía que quedarse al otro lado del pasillo en lo de la señora Hale. Ella era una dulce señora mayor que había perdido su familia en un incendio. Lo único que le gustaba a Liam de ir ahí era su seriamente genial colección de cosas de lobos. Incluso lo dejó tomar una pequeña figura de vidrio del lobo negro más hermoso despuntar de notar que él siempre iba directamente hacia él cuando visitaba._

_Y en cuanto a él, bueno, él estaba teniendo un raro problema. Liam no sabía por qué, pero cada vez que algo pasaba, ya fuera algo que entristeciera a su mamá o solo simplemente tonto, a él le daba este sentimiento de picazón por romper algo. La mayoría del tiempo estaba bien y se resistía, porque el sabía que tan preciosa cada pequeña cosa era en sus vidas. Pero a veces no podía hacer nada. Ponía su pie con fuerza en uno de sus juguetes o cerraba su puerta fuertemente, solo para sentirse muy mal sobre ello después. Él trató de esconder la evidencia de sus juguetes rotos bajo su cama, pero su mamá los había encontrado un día cuando estaba limpiando su cuarto, el cual el juraba que mágicamente se desordenada de nuevo tan pronto estaba limpio._

_—Liam, ¿qué es esto? —ella preguntó seriamente, carros y otros juguetes rotos saliéndose de sus manos. Él miró hacia el piso, pasó su pie a lo largo de la grieta en la madera y se encogió de hombros._

_—Liam —dijo de nuevo, arrodillándose en frente de él y levantando su barbilla para que la mirara._

_Lágrimas empezaron a inundar sus ojos mientras miraba a los iguales azules de su mamá._

_—Me enojé —susurró y, al ver la expresión de shock en su cara, dejó a las lágrimas derramará sobre sus mejillas._

_—Oh, bebé —ella exclamó, dejando caer a los juguetes al suelo y envolviéndolo en sus brazos. Estaba temblando y Liam supo que estaba asustada. Esa noche, cuando se suponía que Liam debía estar durmiendo, corrió al pasillo para escuchar a su mamá en el teléfono en la cocina._

_—Sarah, no puedo hacer esto de nuevo. No sola. No puedo ver a mi bebé convertirse en él —lloró. Liam se sentó en el suelo, devastado por haber puesto a su mamá triste._

_—Lisa, todo va a estar bien. Tal vez solo necesitas sacarlo de ese pueblo, tal vez solo está actuando como su padre lo hacía porque eso es lo que conoce. Tráelo a Beacon Hills, ¡este pueblo es perfecto y callado! Tal vez lo ayudará estar en un lugar nuevo, lejos de todos esos recuerdos —escuchó a una voz apagada decir._

_Y entonces se mudaron. Él cumplió cinco ese sábado y para el domingo estaban todos empacados y manejando al norte. Se sentó con su lobo negro todo el camino, pasando sus dedos sobre el frío vidrio, tratando de mantenerse calmado porque iban lejos. Lejos de su apartamento, donde él sabía dónde estaba todo, lejos de la señora Hale, lejos de su vida._

_Sorprendentemente, ambos parecieron disfrutar los primeros días ahí. El nuevo pueblo, Beacon Hills, era más callado que L.A, ¡y a Liam incluso le permitían jugar afuera solo! Había pasto, árboles, aire fresco y, de repente, ¡todos sus nervios de estar en un lugar nuevo se habían ido! Hasta que accidentalmente escuchó un alarmante crujido cuando caminaba en su pequeño cuarto un día. Él se encogió, subiendo su pequeño pie y levantando la pila de ropa en la que se había parado. Lo que vio hizo al sentimiento de picazón aparecer inmediatamente. Ahí, en el suelo, descansaba su lobo negro, o lo que solía ser su lobo negro, en pedazos diminutos. Él no supo que lo poseyó, pero gritó enojadamente y luego golpeó la pared como su papá solía hacerlo. Solo que su pequeño puño no la atravesó como el de su papá, en vez escuchó un enfermizo estallido y luego dolor estaba prendiendo su mano y brazo en fuego._

_Se suponía que iban a encontrarse con Sarah y su hijo, Theodore, ese día, pero en vez estaban sentados en el hospital enyesando su brazo. Él mantuvo su cabeza agachada el tiempo entero, lágrimas bajando por su cara, no por el dolor, pero él sabía que su mamá estaba triste por su explosión y elección de expresión de ira. Podía verlo en su cara… incluso a través de la tranquilizante sonrisa que le seguía dando mientras hablaba con el agradable hombre que estaba enyesando su brazo._

_Él escuchó calladamente mientras hacían conversación, descubriendo que ambos eran nuevos en el pueblo. Ellos dos de L.A y el doctor Geyer de Nueva York. Hablaron sobre vivir en grandes ciudades versus en pueblos más pequeños como Beacon Hills. Para cuando su brazo estaba terminado, el doctor y su mamá habían programado una hora para tomar un café. Liam se sintió un poco mejor después de ver la sonrisa real que su mamá tenía en su rostro, no la había visto en tanto tiempo._

_—¡De acuerdo, hombrecito, estás todo listo! —exclamó el amistoso doctor._

_Y, antes de que lo supiera, Liam y su mamá se estaban mudando de su pequeño apartamento sobre el restaurante chino y hacia una casa de tamaño cómodo en las afueras del pueblo._

_Las cosas desde ahí mejoraron para ambos, él y su mamá. Él no tenía tantos problemas tan frecuentemente y ella parecía estar genuinamente feliz, lo que hacía a Liam feliz. Se olvidó de todo sobre conocer a la amiga de su mamá hasta un día cuando el doctor Geyer llegó a casa con un trampolín, mucho para el espanto de su mamá porque le acababan de quitar el yeso, y un auto que no reconocía estaba parqueando en la entrada. Una dama con cabello rubio arenoso salió y ayudó a un niño que era un poco más grande que él a salir del asiento de atrás. Su mamá corrió a la puerta y abrazó a la mujer intensamente._

_—Ves, te dije que este pueblo sería bueno para ti —la dama, Sarah, dijo felizmente. El niño estaba de pie al lado del auto tímidamente y Liam decidió que quería jugar con su nuevo trampolín, así que corrió hacia el chico en emoción, listo para ir atrás a jugar._

_—¡Hola, soy Liam! —dijo ansiosamente._

_—Theo —el otro chico murmuró calladamente, pero Liam lo escuchó sin embargo._

_—Genial. ¿Quieres ser mi amigo? —preguntó emocionadamente, feliz de finalmente conocer a alguien de su edad._

_—Ah, seguro._

_—¡Vamos! ¡Mi pa- o, um, el doctor Geyer me acaba de comprar un trampolín! —agarró la mano de Theo e ignoró la pequeña chispa que sintió, demasiada contento de tener un nuevo amigo_ y _un nuevo trampolín._

 

  * _~•~_ •~•~•~



  Dejó que el olor a humo lo sacara de su siesta inducida por drogas, tratando de separar su seca y pegajosa lengua del cielo de su boca, resultando en un raro sonido de manotada que hizo eco alrededor de él, y se forzó a sí mismo a abrir los ojos. Estaba acostado en una cama, todavía en las misma ropa que había llevado puesta desde antes del juego de lacrosse. Lentamente miró hacia la ventana, intentando estimar qié hora del día era, pero la brillante luz del sol hería sus ojos. Si él estaba en cama, eso significaba que había dormido a través del viaje en carro de cinco hora y probablemente la mayoría de la mañana.

  Él se quejó mientras trataba de sentarse; su cuerpo adolorido por la noche en el hospital, la pelea, la larga caminata a casa, las horas pasadas en un piso de madera y apretado en el asiento del pasajero de un auto. Sin importar cuánto había dormido, sus ojos todavía se sentían vulnerables y él solo se sentía drenado, como si fuera un tanque de gas que estaba más que vacío y estaba chisporroteando hacia adelante con ninguna esperanza de llegar al destino final.

  Escuchó el chirrido de la puerta lentamente siendo abierta y lentamente movió su cabeza de la ventana donde se había distraído, viendo a su papá entrar con un pequeño plato de comida. Su estómago se apretó al ver y oler comida, pero el pensar en comer era repulsivo para él.

  —Hola, muchacho —dijo el doctor Geyer suavemente, adentrándose más en el cuarto y sentándose en la orilla de la cama a su lado. Le sonrió ligeramente y Liam movió la vista de la comida hacia la ventana una vez más—. Tienes que comer, Liam. Tú sabes que no puedes tomar tu pastilla en un estómago vacío.

  La mirada en blanco de Liam regresó al hombre en frente de él y asintió, alcanzando, y optando por el pequeño yogurt en vez del sandwich y el tazón de sopa que también estaban en la bandeja. La gruesa sustancia bajó su garganta y tomó todo en él para no toserlo de vuelta hacia arriba. Su garganta todavía estaba a carne viva, pero esta vez por no ser usada en un tiempo. Tragó obedientemente, ganando una pequeña sonrisa y asentimiento de ánimo por parte de su papá. Él se terminó la ofensiva sustancia, su estómago le agradeció, mucho para su consternación. Puso la pastilla azul que le fue dada en su boca y consumió el alto vaso de agua después, su mirada regresando a la brillante ventana al terminar.

  —Son cerca de las cinco y media pm —su papá le informó. Significando que de hecho había dormido todo el día—. ¿Te gustaría dar un paseo? ¿Tomar un poco de aire fresco?

  Él sacudió su cabeza y mantuvo sus ojos en la ventana, escuchando un suspiro triste salir del otro hombre.

  —Tal vez una ducha, entonces —urgió y de nuevo Liam hizo a sacudir su cabeza, pero su papá tenía más que decir en el tema.

  —Hijo, tú, ah… Tienes algo de sangre en tus manos y cuello —la cabeza de Liam cayó y sus ojos se cerraron apretadamente antes de que los abriera, mirara a los nudillos en cuestión y suspirara, un pequeño sonido adolorido escapando de sus labios.

  —Liam, no es tu… —él se tensó inmediatamente, esperando a escuchar cómo resultaba el resto de la oración, ya sabiendo qué iba a oír. Sus manos se apretaron en puños, preparándose para escuchar la declaración que tenía el poder de hacer a su ira regresar… porque era su culpa y nada que alguien le dijera lo haría creer que era lo contrario. Pero el doctor pareció leer su lenguaje corporal y dejó al resto de la oración flotar, muy mal que no podía hacer lo mismo con la tensión que había regresado a sus hombros.

  Una fuerte mano cubrió las apretadas en su regazo, similar a cómo las de Theo habían hecho, pero no tenía el mismo efecto calmante. Su padrastro se levantó y caminó al baño, abriendo la ducha, y luego dejó el cuarto, llevando la bandeja de comida sin comer con él.

  Liam se levantó lentamente, probando su peso ambas piernas, antes de que llevara tropezando a su tieso cuerpo al cuarto más pequeño de al lado. La vista que lo saludó en el espejo lo hizo jadear antes de que apartara sus ojos rápidamente. Su piel lucía hundida, vacía, contra sus pómulos. Sus ojos estaban rojos y sus pupilas casi inexistentes, perdidas en el tormentoso mar azul de sus irises. Sus labios estaban rotos y lucían mal, lo cual solo coincidía con la sangre seca de Gabe moteando su garganta.

  Liam mecánicamente se quitó la ropa y entró en la ducha bajo el suave rocío, dejando al calor permear su piel y hundirse en sus apretados músculos. No hizo nada más que pararse bajo el agua, no se movió hasta que la calidez se fue y agua fría empezó a gotear. Cerró la llave y salió, apenas secándose antes de que se pusiera los pantalones deportivos que su papá había dejado en el inodoro para él.

  Volvió a su cama y miró sin expresión el pequeño fuego bailando en la chimenea al lado de su cama. Un tiempo después, escuchó a la puerta abrirse de nuevo y luego cerrarse suavemente cuando su papá lo vio descansando en su cama y decidió dejarlo solo, afortunadamente. Una luz lo sacó de su vacío, rastreó la luz plateada fuera de la ventana hacia la brillante luna mirándolo fijamente. Él salió de la cama, de su cuarto y de la cabina, sintiendo la atracción del blanco satélite orbitante.

  Hizo su camino hacia el muelle de madera que descansaba encima del brillante lago, tomando asiento en su punta. Él levantó su rostro, disfrutando la luz iluminando la sombreada tierra alrededor de él. La luna era tanto como él, brillante y seguro algunas noches, pero oscuro y perdido otras. Rastreó la luna mientras se mecía a través del cielo, moviéndose hacia su inevitable sueño hasta la otra noche. Una cobija había sido envuelta alrededor de él en algún punto.

  Durante la fase de enmedio de la luna y el sol peleando por dominancia en el cielo, el ominoso azul tiñó el ambiente sin poder decir qué traería el próximo día, Liam se puso de pie y tomó una profunda y tranquilizante respiración de lo último del aire de noche. Cuando exhaló, la luz del sol pintó el cielo anaranjados y rosados, marcando el comienzo de un nuevo día.

  Él se volteó y caminó lentamente y rígidamentende vuelta a la cabaña, de vuelta hacia el olor a fuego y la promesa de calidez. Calidez para su cuerpo, porque su alma estaba quebrada en diminutos fragmentos negros, exactamente como su estatuilla de un lobo negro favorita.


	10. La luna y la verdad

   El sueño no fue algo que lo bendijo la noche anterior después de llegar a casa del hospital, su cerebro estaba en sobremarcha y la sinapsis no dejaba de disparar. Él cambiaba entre estar acostado en su muy pequeña cama, mirando al simple techo blanco, y caminando de un lado a otro sobre el piso de madera en su cuarto cuando ya no podía estar quieto por más tiempo. El filo de las palabras de Liam haciendo eco en su cabeza eran como alfileres y agujas sobre su piel, y la única forma de hacer que parara era moverse. Lo cual el iba a hacer, hasta que el cansancio de estar despierto por cerca de veinticuatro horas y no haber comido desde antes de su juego se hicieron demasiado y tuvo que acostarse de nuevo antes de que sus piernas cedieran.

  En algún punto debió haberse quedado dormido por unos minutos, porque de repente estaba despertándose con una sacudida después de escuchar a Liam gritar en su oído. «¡ _No me toques!» «¡Solo déjame solo!» «¡Haz hecho un maldito trabajo tan bueno los últimos tres años, no debería ser un problema ahora!»_. Solo que encontró que no era Liam quien estaba parado sobre él… Era su papá.

  Su papá nunca entraba a su cuarto a menos de que estuviera en un particular mal humor, y esas usualmente eran las noches en las que terminaba teniendo que ir a visitar a su enfermera favorita. Theo cerró sus ojos apretadamente y respiró profundamente, preparándose para cualquier versión del infierno que venía hacia él esa vez. Cuando no llegó ningún dolor, lentamente abrió sus ojos, encontrando a su papá todavía parado sobre él y respirando fuertemente, sus ojos negros entrecerrados hacia él. Theo reprimió el escalofrío de miedo que amenazaba con correr a través de él, sabiendo que cualquier movimiento en absoluto podría ser lo que detonara a su padre. Así que, en su vez, se quedó quieto, apenas respirando, mirando hacia los ojos oscuros que sostenían su destino.

  Cinco minutos pasaron, luego diez, y veinte. Theo había contado cada segundo, esperando al que señalaría el tiempo de comenzar para el hombre ebrio sobre él, en el que su fin de semana, como muchos antes, se convertiría en una pesadilla. Llegó a veintisiete minutos y cuarenta y dos segundos cuando su papá finalmente se movió. Theo retrocedió, esperando un golpe, pero dejó salir un tembloroso suspiro de alivio cuando vio a su papá voltearse y salir de su cuarto mientras se tropezaba. Pero el alivio duró poco cuando el hombro del hombre golpeó el marco de la puerta. Theo rápidamente dejó de respirar, listo para que su papá regresara y sacar su ira en él, pero silenciosamente le agradeció a cualquier dios disponible cuando, en su vez, le llamó un «estúpido pedazo de mierda» y luego puso su puño en la pared de al lado. La inhibidora tensión que se había formado en su cuerpo era como una cuerda siendo jalada desde ambos lados, desgastando los delgados filamentos, finalmente liberada en la forma de lágrimas deslizándose sobre las mejillas sin expresión de Theo cuando escuchó fuertes pasos bajando las escaleras.

  Tan pronto como pudo desbloquear sus rígidos músculos por tensarlos por tanto tiempo, Theo corrió de su cama y se dio prisa para ponerse cualquier ropa que pudo encontrar, sin importarle si estaba sucia o limpia. Agarró sus llaves de su escritorio y lentamente bajó las escaleras, con cuidado de no hacer ruido y alertar a su papá de su presencia. Solo ya no podía sentarse en su jaula de cuarto esperando a que su papá volviera o continuando estar encerrado en su cabeza con pensamientos perdidos y un vacío abrumador sentándose en su corazón. Pero, como si fuera salido de la película de Matilda, él se tropezó sobre una botella vacía que su papá ebriamente había dejado en el medio de las escaleras y vio cómo sus llaves golpearon cada escalón antes de aterrizar con un sonido ensordecedor en la parte de abajo, seguido por el sonido del vidrio rebotando alrededor hasta que quedó quieto.

  Él se congeló, conteniendo su respiración, cada pelo en su cuerpo levantándose. El segundo en que escuchó movimiento en la cocina, saltó, recogiendo sus llaves del piso y volando fuera de la casa hacia su camioneta antes de que su papá lo pudiera arrastrar de vuelta al infierno. Condujo alrededor sin propósito por un tiempo porque no tenía adónde ir. No podía ir a la casa de Gabe, su amigo le había enviar un mensaje diciendo que estaba en serios problemas por la nariz rota y por haber sido visto sosteniendo la mano de Nolan cuando su papá entró al hospital. Definitivamente no iba a volver a la casa de Tracy, nunca podría sentirse igual ahí después de lo que pasó en el techo y en la sala, tampoco podía aguantar la idea de tener las manos de alguien en él en ese momento después de su llamada cercana esa mañana. Nunca podría poner un pie en la casa de Josh y Donovan… Después de que el papá de Josh adoptó a Donovan, los dos parecían estar de acuerdo en todo, incluyendo el hecho de que su papá todavía odiaba al papá de Theo por golpearlo en la cara en el bar una noche.

  Eso dejaba dos lugares, a uno de los cuales no iría, al menos no entonces… no después de la noche anterior. Así que Theo condujo al único otro lugar con el cual tenía una conección. Se detuvo en el parqueo y se sentó en su camioneta por unos minutos, tratando de sacudir el sentimiento de malestar que todavía no se había ido desde que despertó hace una hora. Se disminuyó ligeramente, permitiéndoles respirar profundamente, salir de su camioneta y caminar lentamente hacia la entrada del hospital.

  No tuvo el abrumador sentimiento de pánico usual cuando pisó sobre el umbral, él lo atribuyó a estar cansado y desde ya estar bajo coacción. Cuando vio a la señora McCall, no puedo evitar dejar salir un suspiro de alivio, y lo acompañó con una sonrisa temblorosa. Pero al mismo tiempo lo puso un poco triste. Ella siempre estaba ahí, una mujer con buen corazón como ella debería tener permitido un descanso de un lugar tan melancólico. Caminó hacia su puesto usual en el frente de la enfermería, donde tenía su cabeza agachada, enterrada en el papeleo de alguien.

  —Hola, señora McCall —llamó suavemente para no asustarla, pero ella saltó de todas formas.

  —¡Theo! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó, poniéndose de pie y rápidamente cerrando el folder del paciente, cejas jaladas en un ceño, mientras evaluaba su rostro y cuerpo vestido, buscando por cualquier señal de lesión. Caminó alrededor del escritorio y llegó a pararse en frente de él, cepillando su desordenado y desaliñados cabello fuera de su frente y ojos. Él hizo lo mejor que pudo para no retroceder sobre su no anunciado toque, pero terminó inclinándose hacia la calmante caricia ligera. Antes de que pudiera responder, su cara se suavizó en preocupación y habló—. Cariño, luces como si no has dormido en días.

  Él dejó que sus ojos cayeran al piso, diciéndole todo lo que necesitaba saber, silenciosamente comunicándose con ella en la forma que había estado haciendo por los últimos cuantos años. Ella suspiró tristemente, cuando no la miraba ella sabía que habían cosas perturbadoras pasando en su cabeza, y no interrogaría nada más profundamente. Si él mantenía contacto visual con ella, significaba que estaba adolorido y ella haría lo posible para ayudar a arreglarlo con las menos preguntas posibles.

   Él cautelosamente levantó sus ojos bosque verde cuando su mano dejó su cabello y gentilmente sostuvo su mejilla. Pero, antes de que pudiera preguntar algo, Theo abrió su boca y bruscamente dijo la verdadera razón por la que estaba ahí.

  —¿Está el doctor Geyer aquí? —preguntó en un susurro. Ella sonrió con pena y sacudió su cabeza para decir no. Theo sintió a su corazón caerse, junto con sus ojos de nuevo.

  —Lo siento, cariño, su próximo turno es hasta el martes en la noche —Theo asintió, tratando de atormentar a su cerebro para que que se le ocurriera adónde iba a ir ahora—. Pero antes de irse me dijo que si alguna vez venías aquí cuando él no estaba te dijera que siempre eres bienvenido en su oficina.

  Su cabeza voló hacia arriba, ojos centelleando con shock. Melissa debió haber visto el silencioso anhelo en sus ojos por el seguro espacio y se movió detrás de su escritorio para recobrar algo y luego empezó a caminar por el pasillo.

  —¿Vienes? —preguntó sobre su hombro, sacándolo de su aturdimiento.

  Él la siguió bajando el mayormente callado pasillo hacia el sótano donde él sabía que estaba la oficina del doctor Geyer. Ella abrió la puerta y dio un paso hacia atrás para que él pudiera entrar. Él asintió, ojos nunca dejando la fascinante pizarra encima del sillón, cuando ella le dijo que su turno terminaba en dos horas y entonces volvería a cerrar la puerta. La puerta se cerró con un suave clic y Theo colapsó en el sillón, liberando toda la tensión que había estado viviendo en su cuerpo desde la pelea. Lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, similar a cómo lo hicieron la última vez que estuvo en el pequeño cuarto. Se sentía a salvo ahí; a salvo para ser vulnerable, a salvo para dejar ir al control que tan desesperadamente necesitaba tener cuando estaba afuera en el mundo, a salvo para ser Theo, el chico que nunca tuvo la oportunidad de ser.

  Él lloró por su hermana y familia rota, lloró por su niñez perdida y amigo perdido, lloró por la forma que Liam lo había hecho sentir con sus afiladas palabras, lloró por el miedo que le tenía a su padre, lloró por la bondad que Melissa y el doctor Geyer le habían mostrado. Él solo lloró, hasta que ya no podía llorar más. Lloró hasta que sus ojos se habían cerrado, terminando el bombardeo de lágrimas saladas, y sus suaves sollozos se convirtieron en la profunda y pesada respiración que venía con dormir. Y dormir hizo, porque esa era la primera vez en años que no tenía que temer despertar con un ebrio y enojado papá parado sobre él.

  Theo no lo sabía, pero después de que Melissa cerró la puerta, encerrandolo en el cuarto, ella se dejó caer al piso justo afuera de la puerta y lloró con él. Su turno en realidad había terminado treinta minutos antes de que él entrara por las puertas, pero ella sabía lo mucho que necesitaba un lugar seguro, así que ahí se sentó, afuera de la puerta, escuchando su agonía que eventualmente dio paso al silencio cuando se quedó dormido. Él no durmió, su subconsciente totalmente demasiado cansado como para inventar algo para mostrarle.

  Se despertó con suaves golpes en la puerta y saltó del sillón, momentáneamente olvidando dónde estaba. Sus ojos parpadearon rápidamente, tratando de limpiar la suciedad e inflamación que vienen después de llorar y lentamente captó sus alrededores. La oficina del doctor Geyer. Dejó que la rigidez dejara su cuerpo y volvió a bajar al sillón justo cuando el golpeteo volvió.

  —Theo, cariño, es Melissa. Tengo que cerrar la oficina ahora.

  —Un —él tosió, tratando de aclarar el tono áspero de su voz.

  —Un minuto —llamó y frotó sus ojos hinchados, esperando que luciera como si solo había estado durmiendo y no llorando a mares. Se puso de pie lentamente y caminó hacia la puerta, abriéndola y saliendo al luminoso pasillo.

  —Gracias —susurró y vio cómo ella giró la llave en la manija, cerrando el santuario. Y ahí fue cuando notó la pequeña bolsa de McDonald's en su mano libre.

  —Es un poco después de las cinco y creí que podrías tener hambre —dijo, dándole la bolsa, cuando notó que la miraba, y empezó a caminar de vuelta hacia el frente del hospital. Pero si eran pasadas las cinco, entonces eso significaba que de hecho había estado durmiendo por cinco horas y no dos… lo cual significaba que Melissa se había quedado tres horas extra después de su turno.

  —¿Creí que dijiste que tu turno terminaba a las dos? —cuestionó, agarrando la bolsa de papel apretadamente en su mano. Ella lo miró de lado y solo sonrió.

  —Siempre puedo usar horas extra y el hospital siempre puede usarme a mí —dijo despreocupadamente. Ella se había quedado por él y le había comprado comida. Theo quería empezar a llorar de nuevo, pero estaba de vuelta en el mundo real y eso no era algo que Theo Raeken hacía. Así que, en su vez, solo murmuró un gracias y mantuvo su cabeza hacia abajo mientras los dos caminaban fuera del hospital juntos hacia sus autos.

  —Cuídate, Theo, sabes que siempre eres bienvenido aquí. Puede que sea un lugar para los heridos, pero también es un lugar para curar —dijo antes de virar hacia el parqueo de empleados, dejándolo de pie en frente de su camioneta para pensar en lo que dijo. Eventualmente, entró y abrió la bolsa, encontramos dos hamburguesas y un pequeño paquete de papas fritas. El olor lo golpeó inmediatamente y su estómago gruñó escandalosamente, recordándole que había sido un día entero desde que en realidad había comido algo.

  Comió tan rápido que de hecho estaba adolorido físicamente en el camino a casa. Se rió de sí mismo por ser tan infantil y básicamente inhalar su comida. Su familia solía molestarlo por su mal hábito, hasta que un día Liam lo había defendido. « _¿Sabían que los lobos comen su comida super rápido porque quieren asegurarse que no sea robada por otros animales?»_

  Ese pensamiento lo serenó rápidamente. ¿Había estado tan relajado que solo pensó en su pasado libremente entonces? Pero no tuvo tiempo de analizarlo porque estaba deteniéndose en su entrada. Sintió el beso de tensión en sus hombros antes de que rodara bajo su espalda y a través del resto de su cuerpo. La casa estaba tenebrosamente oscura, lo cual significa una de dos cosas, su papá estaba desmayado en algún lugar de la casa o salió a su bar favorito en el centro del pueblo. Theo, ateo o no, envió una silenciosa oración a todo lo que era santo para que fuera la última de las dos.

  Apagó su camioneta y cuidadosamente subió los escalones de madera de su porche del frente, girando la abierta manija calladamente, esperando solo deslizarse sin ser notado en caso de que su papá de hecho estuviera ahí.

  Cuando finalmente llegó a su cuarto, ileso, dejó salir una respiración que no sabía que estaba sosteniendo. La tensión que sentía era diferente a la normal… usualmente solo estaba ahí y se sentía incómodo, pero algo en los ojos de su papá había cambiado mientras lo veía fijamente esa mañana. Su usual rojo oscuro lleno de fastidio y desprecio se había transformado en una mirada amenazante de maldad pura, y le ponía los nervios de punta. Minutos después de estar en su cuarto, sentía como que no podía respirar. Toda la calma y paz que había conseguido de estar en la oficina del doctor Geyer no se encontraba por ningún lugar y fue reemplazada por el sentimiento de sofocarse en terror interminable. Manejó torpemente las cerraduras de seguridad en su ventana y luego la abrió de un empujón, abrazando el frío aire de noche mientras llenaba sus aterrorizados pulmones. Aunque necesitaba más, así que sacó la ventana del marco y cuidadosamente salió, dejándose caer en la inclinada parte de tablilla.

  Theo se sentó en la pequeña percha de techo que colgaba de su casa justo debajo de su ventana, mirando la reserva, tomando más del fresco aire de noche. Sintió cómo tocó ligeramente su piel, envolviendolo en un frío abrazo, y luego se acostó, dejando que su espalda golpeara la dura superficie, y puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza. Sus ojos habían estado cerrados por unos minutos en sus intentos de deshacerse del grueso sentimiento sofocante dando vueltas dentro de él. Cuando abrió sus ojos, se encontró con un cielo oscureciendo, el azul hielo lentamente desvaneciéndose a índigo y luego, eventualmente, el cielo fue cobijado en un suave negro, moteado con estrellas parpadeantes y el amor perdido del sol: la luna.

  Theo vió cómo se movió a través del cielo, poniéndose celoso por su simplicidad. Estaba en un rumbo establecido, aparecer cada noche, solo recibiendo un descanso cada veintiocho días o alrededor. Nunca cambiando, nunca pretendiendo, en general… inquebrantable. Él nunca entendió por qué las personas estaban tan obsesionadas con la luna, por qué Liam estaba tan obsesionado con la luna. Él solía siempre arrastrarlo hacia afuera si estaban juntos para la luna llena y hacerlo verla. Theo nunca entendió, hasta que su propia luna se le había sido arrebatada.

  La luz que lo guiaba a través de sus horas más oscuras, firme y fuerte, siempre ahí. Theo, en su ingenuidad, había abandonado a su luna pensando que sería lo mejor para todos los involucrados. Pero, en realidad, todo lo que hizo fue hacer el mundo oscuro. Había tratado de traerla de vuelta, con provocaciones y bromas, tratando de coaccionar a su luna para que regrese a su mundo, y a veces funcionaba. La brillante orbe iluminaba la oscuridad temporalmente hasta que iba en su propio camino de nuevo.

  Y luego, finalmente, tuvo a su luna de vuelta. Acostados en un techo en una estúpida fiesta mientras que la verdadera luna estaba bañando a ambos en su luz. Pero la verdadera luna iluminaba algo que no estaba listo para ver, los rayos de luz mostraban las grietas y las astillas que se habían dispersado a través de su propia luna. Él vio su propia versión de Humpty Dumpty acostado al otro lado de él, siento tan frágil a como se veía, frágil como un lobo bebé. Y luego se dio cuenta. Debería haberlo visto antes, debería haber sabido que, al enviar al lobito lejos, estaba enviando a su luna lejos también. Porque el lobo seguía a la luna y la luna le mostraba al lobo el camino. Eran uno.

  Él quebró a su luna y el lobo arremetió. Se lo merecía. Lo que su lobito había dicho era solo la verdad.

  —¡ _No me toques_! —Theo lo había quebrado, lo dejó cubierto de grietas con solo cinta adhesiva para mantenerlo unido, por supuesto que no quería ser tocado.

  —¡ _Solo déjame solo_! —Theo había cortado su enlace, su lobito ya no lo quería.

  —¡ _Haz hecho un maldito trabajo tan bueno los últimos tres años, no debería ser un problema ahora_! —y luego las palabras más dolorosas de todas, su lobito ya no lo necesitaba. Y todo era su culpa. 


	11. Intermedio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de autora: una pequeña pausa para mostrarles la importancia de las escenas en ambos de los capítulos de Liam y Theo.
> 
>   Por favor escuchen la Sonata Claro de Luna de Beethoven mientras leen estas frases.

 

“Cuéntame la historia… 

   Sobre cómo el sol amaba tanto a la                              luna…

Que él moría cada noche…

Solo para dejarlo respirar…”

—Hanako Ishii

 

“Ignoré tu aura, pero me agarró de la mano, como la luna jalaba la marea, y la marea jalaba la arena.”

—Talib Kweli

 

“La luna es el reflejo de tu corazón y la luz de luna es el centelleo de tu amor.”

—Debasish Mridha

 

“Me siento un poco como la luna que tomó posesión de ti por un momento y luego te regresó tu alma. No deberías amarme. Uno no debe amar la luna. Si te acercas mucho a mí, te haré daño.”

—Anaïs Nin, Delta de Venus

 

“Todo el mundo tiene un poco del sol y la luna en ellos. Todo el mundo tiene un poco de hombre, mujer y animal en ellos. Oscuros y claros en ellos. Todo el mundo es parte de un sistema cósmico conectado. Parte tierra y mar, viento y fuego, con algo de sal y polvo nadando en ellos. Tenemos un universo dentro de nosotros mismos que imita el universo de afuera. Ninguno de nosotros es solo negro o blanco, o nunca equivocados y siempre correctos. Nadie. Nadie existe sin polaridades. Todo el mundo tiene fuerzas buenas y malas trabajando con ellos, contra ellos, y dentro de ellos.”

—Suzy Kassem, Rise Up and Salute the Sun: los escritos de Suzy Kassem

 

“La luna es una acompañante leal. Nunca se va. Siempre está ahí, observando, firme, conociéndonos en nuestros momentos de luz y oscuridad, cambiando para siempre justo como nosotros lo hacemos. Cada día es una versión diferente de sí misma. A veces débil y pálida, a veces fuerte y llena de luz. La luna entiende lo que significa ser humano. Incierto. Solo. Con cráteres de imperfecciones.”

—Tahereh Mafi, Destrózame 

 

“La luna no pelea. Ataca a nadie. No se preocupa. No trata de aplastar a otros. Se mantiene en su rumbo, pero por su propia naturaleza, gentilmente influencia. ¿Qué otro cuerpo podría jalar un océano entero de costa a costa? La luna es fiel a su naturaleza y su poder nunca es disminuido.”

—Ming-Dao Deng, Everyday Tao: Living with Balance and Harmony

 

“Por favor, ayúdame. Jóvenes hombres lobo enamorados. Me di la vuelta para entrar a la casa, moviéndome cuidadosamente. Nunca había creído mucho en Dios. Bueno, eso no es tan cierto. Creí que había un Dios, o algo lo suficientemente cercano para justificar el nombre si habían demonios, tenían que haber ángeles, ¿cierto? Si había un Diablo, en algún lugar, tenía que haber un Dios. Pero Él y yo nunca habíamos realmente visto las cosas en los mismos términos. Todo lo mismo. Miré al techo. No dije o pensé ningunas palabras, pero si Dios estaba escuchando, espero que le llegara el mensaje, sin embargo. No quería que estos niños hicieran que los mataran.

—Jim Butcher, Luna Llena

 

“Antes de que examines el cuerpo de un paciente,

Sé paciente para aprender su historia.

Ya que una vez que aprendas su historia,

También vas a conocer 

Su cuerpo.

Antes de que diagnostiques cualquier enfermedad,

Asegúrate de que no haya ninguna enfermedad en la mente o el corazón.

Porque que las emociones en la luna o el sol de un hombre,

Pueden apuntar a la enfermedad en

Cualquiera de sus otras partes.

Antes de que trates a un hombre con una condición, 

Sé que no todas las curas pueden curar a todas las personas.

Ya que la química que funciona en un paciente,

Podría no funcionar para el siguiente, 

Porque incluso la medicina tiene sus propias

Condiciones.

Antes de afirmar un pronóstico en cualquier paciente,

Siempre sé objetivo y nunca subjetivo.

Ya que decirle a un hombre que va a ganar el tesoro de su vida,

Pero luego descubrir que va a perder,

Lo va a dañar más que al decirle 

Que podría perder,

Pero luego gana.”

—Suzy Kassem, Rise Up and Salute the Sun: los escritos de Suzy Kassem

 


	12. Bienvenido de vuelta

   Liam se despertó de nuevo tarde en el día, juzgando por qué tan fuertemente el sol estaba brillando a través de la ventana. Se sentó en la cama y frotó sus todavía arenosos ojos. Miró abajo hacia la ropa que podía sentir frotando su piel, lo cual era una mejora en su propio derecho… Podía sentir de nuevo. Quitándose las cobijas, se levantó y estiró sus adoloridos músculos, contrayéndose del dolor mientras los sentía jalar y moverse de donde habían estado trabados desde su tensa caminata a casa en la lluvia. Lentamente se quitó las ofensivas piezas de ropa de su piel, ignorando la picazón que sintió del material mientras se deslizaba contra él. Él después se encontró en el baño, analizando sus ojos rojos y labios sobresecos, sacudiendo su cabeza a su descuidado estado y esparció bálsamo labial sobre las grietas que parecían de desierto, apelmazandolos con el aliviante néctar.

  Le dio la espalda al espejo, ya no siendo capaz de mirar el caparazón vacío en que se había convertido, jugando en su vez con las perillas en la ducha y tratando de encontrar la correcta temperatura. Liam normalmente amaba las duchas calientes, entre más caliente mejor de hecho, pero en ese momento se conformó por un spray tibio, no queriendo herir su hormigueante piel más de lo que ya estaba.

  Ondas de agua lavaron sobre él y causaron que piel de gallina venciera sobre la blanca piel mezclada con manchas rosadas. Esa era siempre la peor parte después de una grande explosión, cuando sus sentidos parecían sobrecargarlo de su previo estado entumecido. Todo era solo un grado demasiado, incluso el olor a café flotando a través de su cuarto cuando se despertó tenía la habilidad de hacer a su estómago revolverse.

  Él se tomó su tiempo, empujando y jalando los mechones de su cabello mientras masajeaba champú en sus enmarañados cabellos, cerrando sus ojos en silenciosa satisfacción. Delicadamente arrastró sus dedos en círculos continuos a través de su cuerpo, lavando lo último de la sensación hormigueante que acompañaba las extremidades muertas. Sangre corrió por todos lados, conectando las pequeñas manchas rosadas y cubriéndolo totalmente en un ligero sonrojo rosado. Solo que él no era tan hermoso a como Theo había lucido después de la ducha de Kool-Aid. Él golpeó su mano contra la pared de la ducha y dejó salir una respiración temblorosa. _Theo_. Pero sacudió su cabeza rápidamente. No podía volver, acababa de salir, él solo no podía volver ahí… no todavía. Así que empujó todos los pensamientos del chico  con los ojos esmeralda fuera de su mente y se concentró en terminar su ducha.

  Su piel estaba mejor, no tan sensible, pero todavía sentía unos agudos pinchazos mientras pasaba la toalla sobre las gotas de agua guindando de él. Liam pasó el espejo sin siquiera un vistazo hacia él, no queriendo un recordatorio visual de el vacío en el que se dejó a sí mismo deslizarse. Se vistió rápidamente en una ropa holgada y lentamente hizo su camino hacia la cocina, siguiendo el olor de café rancio.

  Entre más se acercaba al cuarto principal, mejor podía escuchar una baja voz ahogada, la voz de su padrastro, teniendo una conversación con alguien en el teléfono, por lo que sonaba. La espalda del hombre estaba hacia él mientras veía una de las ventanas que miraba el bosque hacia el lado. Liam recostó una cadera contra el desayunador y se contrajo del dolor cuando su piel respondió al fuerte contacto, así que se enderezó, optando por sentarse en una silla acolchada en su vez.

  —Lisa, yo sé —su padre susurró, sonando exasperado.

  —Él necesita estar aquí, y necesita regresar a nosotros por su propia cuenta —él hizo una pausa y suspiró, dejando caer su cabeza y asintiendo a lo que fuera que su madre estuviera diciendo.

  —Bebé, sabes que te amo, pero no creo- —aunque parecía que no tenía permitido terminar la oración antes de que su madre decidiera que tenía más que decir—. Sí, estoy consciente de que es lunes y, sí, sé que han pasado tres días. Solo dame un día más con él aquí y luego… ¡Lisa, tengo que irme, él se levantó!

  Liam se tensó cuando su papá de volteó rápidamente y caminó hacia él con una sonrisa en su rostro.

  —Hola, hombrecito —el doctor Geyer exclamó calladamente, pero todavía dejó que su emoción se notara. Se sentó cautelosamente en la silla a su lado y rotó su cuerpo para que estuviera viendo a Liam de frente totalmente.

  —Hola —él croó y ambos se contrajeron. Su voz a carne viva sonaba como bajar tus uñas en una pizarra de tiza se sentía… Áspero y digno de encogerse. El doctor Geyer puso una mano en su hombro y le dio un suave apretón tranquilizante.

  —¿Qué tal un poco de té? —Liam asintió, sin confiar en su voz de nuevo hasta que su garganta estuviera propiamente lubricada. Fue dejado para mirar hacia la ventana a su lado, viendo cómo los rayos del sol bailaban y manchaban lo que parecía agua negra. Su padre hizo el té rápidamente y pronto le estaba entregando una taza negra con remolinos de humo pintando el aire frente a él. Envolvió sus manos alrededor de la caliente arcilla y dejó que el calor se filtrara en él, causando que temblara mientras pasaba a través de su cuerpo.

  Su primer sorbo no fue diferente, otro temblor lo atravesó y el tarareó, amando el sentimiento. Él regresó su mirada al agua y continuó tomando lentamente, ambos él y el doctor Geyer completamente de acuerdo con el silencio que les permitía estar con sus propios pensamientos. Eso era lo que amaba sobre el hombre a su lado… no le importaba no hablar. Él parecía siempre poder presentir cuándo necesitaba decir algo y cuándo no. Como entonces, cómo, incluso cuando Liam sabía que se estaba muriendo por preguntarle cómo se sentía, se abstenía y dejaba a Liam tener su tiempo para lentamente regresar al mundo de los vivientes.

  El té de Liam estaba casi terminado y el calor había bajado, dejando a sus manos sintiéndose pegajosas contra la pesada cerámica. Puso la taza en la mesa al frente de él y aclaró su garganta en preparación para usarla de nuevo.

  —Gracias —dijo simplemente, solo queriendo probar la fácil palabra antes de ir por más.

  —De nada, chiquitín.

  Liam bajó su mirada a sus manos, perezosamente moviendo su pulgar derecho sobre su palma izquierda.

  —¿De verdad es lunes? —preguntó y hundió su uña en la carnosa piel cuando él lo confirmó. No tuvo concepto del tiempo durante su pérdida del conocimiento. Él recordaba sentarse por el lago y luego irse de vuelta a dormir, pero no tenía idea de cómo durmió más de veinticuatro horas.

  —Te desperté unas cuantas veces para hacerte comer y beber, pero aparte de eso estabas fuera —su padre respondió la pregunta que no había expresado. Él asintió su cabeza unas cuantas veces, ahora vagamente recordando un pedazo de tostada y tal vez un vaso de jugo de naranja.

  Empezó a sentir comezón de nuevo y se puso de pie, sus músculos rogando por moverse. De nuevo, su padrastro supo lo que necesitaba sin sugerencia.

  —¿Qué tal si tomamos ese paseo ahora? —preguntó, uniéndose a Liam y poniéndose de pie. Los dos se movieron hacia las puertas francesas que llevaban fuera de la cabaña. Hacia la derecha y los llevaría hacia el lago, izquierda y los llevaría a través del camino que serpenteaba a través de los altos árboles del norte de California. Viraron hacia la izquierda después de pisar la última escalera de la cubierta, barro y ramas crujiendo debajo de sus fuertes pisadas.

  Caminaron cerca de una milla en cómodo silencio, solo asimilando la asombrosa simplicidad de la naturaleza alrededor de ellos. Liam se sentía ligero, la previa carga y pesadez de su episodio de TEI levantándose de él con cada paso que lo llevaba más profundamente en el bosque. No se había dado cuenta de que había dejado de caminar y tenía su cabeza inclinada hacia arriba, aprovechando los pocos rayos de sol que habían roto a través de las altas copas de los árboles, cerró sus ojos mientras aire fresco se expandía en sus pulmones.

  —¿Todo bien? —la voz de su padre sonó desde un poco delante de él. Liam dejó a su cabeza caer de nuevo y miró los ojos del hombre mayor antes de asentir y tomar largas zancadas para cerrar la distancia entre ellos. Ellos continuaron, manteniendo un ritmo estable, aunque el suave suelo había comenzado a inclinarse hacia arriba y caminaron en una pendiente. Liam estaba a punto de decirle al doctor Geyer que necesitaba tomarse un descanso cuando alcanzaron la cima de la colina y estuvieron frente a una hermosa vista desde el otro lado del lago.

  El agua todavía estaba parpadeando, a pesar del lento descenso del sol, y él podía ver el humo ondulando desde la chimenea en su cabaña de tronco.

  —Hermoso, ¿no? —inquirió el hombre a su lado, también sonando sin aliento.

  —Me olvidé de este lugar —Liam respondió en asombro. Sintió una cálida mano ponerse en la parte trasera de su cuello.

  —Te recuerda que hay mucho más que solo tú en el mundo —dijo el doctor Geyer, volteandose para ver a Liam—. El mundo sigue dando vueltas y tú sigues aprendiendo y creciendo con él. Eres como un árbol, Liam; no puedes dejar que una cortada evite que crezcas… sin importar cuánto esa cuchillada puede haber dolido. Tienes que aceptar que es parte de ti ahora y seguir adelante.

  Liam torció su cabeza para encontrar la mirada de su padre.

  —¿Qué pasó, hombrecito? —preguntó suavemente. Liam suspiró, él realmente no pensaba que estaba listo para hablar de ello todavía, pero entonces era un mejor momento que cualquiera, supuso. Se movió para sentarse en un árbol caído, el doctor Geyer se le unió y él regresó sus ojos al desvaneciente centelleo del agua.

  —Bueno, después de estar en el hospital como que me olvidé de tomar mis medicamentos —empezó lentamente, no exactamente seguro de cómo continuar.

  —Lo pude sentir a lo largo del día, el sutil cosquilleo bajo mi piel, listo para empujar hacia la superficie si algo pasaba para hacerme explotar. Pero estaba bien, no era muy intenso y yo lo estaba manejando bien. Luego, estando en la banca, empezó a ponerse un poco más fuerte, como una leve molestia, y el cosquilleo se convirtió en una quemadura y todo lo que quería hacer era estar en la cancha golpeando personas. Fui a la fiesta y la molestia de verdad empezó a empujarme… Y luego Hayden… de hecho me preguntó por qué no jugué, como si no hubiera estado en el hospital toda la noche, y siguió sacándome de mis casillas y entonces rompimos —apretó su quijada por la memoria—. Ella dijo algunas cosas mientras yo me estaba alejando y podía sentirme a mí mismo perdiendo la calma, así que fui a encontrar algún lugar callado para calmarme.

  Hizo una pausa, sabiendo qué seguía y sin saber qué tanto decir en realidad.

  —Theo… Theo me encontró… O más bien yo lo encontré, digamos. Él casi lo empeoró, pero luego lo estaba mejorando. Me estaba calmando y poniendo los pies en la tierra como solía hacerlo —Liam parpadeó, y luego parpadeó de nuevo, pero esa vez dejó que sus ojos se quedaran cerrados, recordando el techo como si fuera una película reproduciéndose en su cabeza—. Me distrajo con contarme la historia sobre cómo hicimos tostadas francesas para ti y mamá aquel día. Cómo hicimos un desastre absoluto y comida todavía peor.

  Las manos de Liam se unieron, pulgar corriendo sobre sus nudillos exactamente como los de Theo habían hecho aquella noche.

  —Estuvimos ahí acostados y hablamos y solo miramos la luna. Era fácil, exactamente como solía ser —la triste voz de Liam susurró. Abrió sus ojos, viendo lo último del sol escabullirse debajo de los árboles—. Y luego oímos una pelea. Encontramos a nuestros equipos enfrentándose y fue como si el tiempo que acabábamos de pasar juntos no había pasado, ambos mirándonos ferozmente y listos para darnos una paliza el uno al otro como lo usual. Luego me enteré de que Hayden me engañó con uno de ellos y yo solo no pude controlarlo más.

  Las manos de Liam empezaron a temblar, no en ira como antes, pero en tensión abrumadora.

  —Theo finalmente me quitó de encima del chico y… y… yo solo me quebré. Perdí la cabeza completamente. Papá, deberías haber visto su cara cuando le grité, fue como si lo hubiera golpeado —Liam se congeló y lentamente se volteó para ver al doctor Geyer. Esa era la primera vez que le llamaba papá. El hombre solo le sonrió y lo jaló en un pequeño abrazo antes de soltarlo y asentir, silenciosamente diciéndole que lo que hizo estaba bien y que continuara su historia—. Me fuí y en el camino a casa, cuando la ira disminuyó y quedé sintiéndome frío y vacío, me di cuenta que lo hice de nuevo. Perdí a mi mejor amigo de nuevo, aunque ya no éramos amigos. Yo… yo… Dios, dolió más esta vez. Fue como que algo dentro de mí se quebró, así que yo solo me apagué. Me paralicé a mí mismo para dejar de sentir las filosas acuchilladas pasando dentro de mí.

  Liam las sintió entonces, las resbalosas y mojadas lágrimas que se estaban deslizando por su rostro.

  —Todo es mi culpa. Todo fue mi culpa entonces y todo es mi culpa ahora.

  Su papá lo jaló de vuelta al apretado abrazo en que acababa de estar y frotó su espalda de forma calmante.

  —Se va a resolver, Liam. Theo no te odia, él no me hubiera dicho que fuera a encontrarte si lo hiciera.

  Liam se apartó, rostro desfigurado en confusión.

  —¿Theo qué?

  Su papá asintió.

  —Él trajo a su amigo al hospital e hizo que alguien me llamara. Me dijo que tuviste un episodio y que probablemente me necesitarías —él se levantó, jalando a Liam con él—. Ahora probablemente deberíamos empezar a caminar de regreso y hacer la cena.

  Liam lo siguió ciegamente, de vuelta en su propio mundo. ¿Theo le había dicho a su papá que lo necesitaba? ¿Por qué? Él subió su mirada a la luna menguante elevándose, la esfera blanca llena de promesa. Tal vez todavía había esperanza. Tal vez, solo tal vez, Theo no lo odiaba.


	13. Lo mejor de ambos mundos

_—Alistaré el cuarto de visitas para Theo._

_Theo retrocedió. No. Instantáneamente se congeló, dejando caer el control a su lado, temiendo el pensamiento de ser dejado solo para ahogarse en sus propias pesadillas sin ningún respiro. Puede que no lo hubiera alarmado tanto cualquier otra vez, pero no entonces. No tan cerca al aniversario. Su corazón empezó a latir más fuertemente y podía sentir gotas de sudor manifestándose en su línea de cabello._

_—¡No! —Liam gritó desde su lado, permitiéndole respirar profundamente en alivio firme._

_—Siempre dormimos en mi cuarto… —añadió, un poco más suave esa vez debido al freno de la señora Geyer en las escaleras por su fuerte grito._

_Él sintió la mirada rápida de Liam en su rostro, pero sus ojos permanecieron fijos en la espalda de la mujer que sostenía su destino. Sintió el meñique de Liam tocar el de él donde su mano había caído al piso, todavía sosteniendo el control de juego que había estado usando cuando la señora Geyer soltó la bomba, en un intento de calmarlo._

_La mujer que había sido más como una mamá que nada los años pasados se dio la vuelta con una ceja levantada._

_—¿Qué ustedes dos no se están poniendo un poco muy viejos como para compartir una cama? —preguntó. Theo no dijo una palabra, solo continuó mirándola fijamente y aguantando su respiración, esperando el veredicto. El meñique de Liam se enganchó alrededor del suyo y Theo bajó la mirada hacia él, logrando una temblorosa inhalación antes de regresar sus ojos a la señora Geyer._

_—Por eso pedí una nueva cama para mi cumpleaños —respondió Liam rodando sus ojos y la señora Geyer solo suspiró._

_—No sé cómo alguien consigue dormir contigo, eres el peor en menearte como un gusano. ¿Theo, qué no te dejó una nariz ensangrentada hace unos meses? —Theo solo pudo sonreír ligeramente y asentir por mientras tanto, su mente todavía en pánico. Liam hizo una mueca._

_—Estaba peleando estos tenebrosos hombres con rostros de cuero, ¿okey? Solo sucedió que Theo estaba en el camino de mi puño —dijo y luego le sonrió, golpeando sus hombros juguetonamente. Theo sonrió más ampliamente y le sacudió su cabeza al ridículo idiota soñante a su lado._

_La señora Geyer solo los miró y sacudió su propia cabeza en respuesta._

_—Tomaré gran placer en decirle a ambas de sus esposas que todavía compartían una cama entrando en su adolescencia —Liam soltó una carcajada y él se rió entre dientes por un momento hasta que algo dentro de él se tornó agrio. Él lo sacudió, asumiendo que era solo la ansiedad del aniversario de la muerte de su hermana pesando sobre él—. No muy tarde, chicos. Liam tiene su cita mañana._

_Y entonces era él agarrando el flojo meñique de Liam en apoyo. Una vez al mes, Liam iba al psicólogo para trabajar en un pequeño problema de ira que tenía. Liam lo odiaba, y siempre volvía más enojado de lo que probablemente era saludable para él._

_Liam apretó de vuelta fuertemente, dejando su frustración fluir a través de su casi muy doloroso agarre. Theo trató de ignorar la incomodidad que venía con perder la circulación y el hueso doblándose más de lo que debería. Pero él tomó el dolor, porque él sabía que Liam necesitaba que lo hiciera y era lo menos que podía hacer por el chico que acababa de cubrirlo a él y sus terrores nocturnos._

_La señora Geyer ya había desaparecido hace un rato hacia las escaleras al piso principal y ellos aún no se habían movido. Hasta que el teléfono de Liam empezó a hacer un pitido, señalando unos cuantos mensajes recibidos. Dejaron ir al dedo del otro, Liam empezó a presionar botones en su teléfono agresivamente mientras Theo gentilmente masajeaba su adolorido meñique, sus ojos fijos en el juego pausado en la televisión en frente de ellos._

_—Lo siento —susurró Liam, mirando hacia los suaves cuidos que Theo había estado en su cosquilleante piel._

_Theo solo sonrió y golpeó su hombro en el de Liam, imitando cómo él lo había hecho antes._

_—Tal vez ahora de hecho tendrás la posibilidad de vencerme, Lobito —provocó Theo._

_—¡Oh, es un reto!_

_Jugaron unos cuantos juegos y Theo había olvidado todo acerca de su inminente horror de noche. Liam todavía no había conseguido vencer a Theo, incluso con su dedo malo, y refunfuñó sobre ello el tiempo entero en que se estaban alistando para dormir. Theo incluso terminó con pasta de dientes de la punta del cepillo de Liam cuando empezó todavía otra diatriba sobre Theo de alguna forma haciendo trampa._

_No fue hasta que estaban acostados, apretados, en la pequeña cama, rodeados por silencio y los suaves ronquidos de Liam, cuando Theo recordó por qué había estado asustado de dormir solo. Había cerrado sus ojos por menos de unos cuantos minutos cuando la primera imagen de su mutilado cuerpo apareció en su mente, haciéndolo quejarse._

_Luego otra llegó, y otra, y no pudo contener el pequeño sollozo que fue arrancado de él cuando recordó toda la sangre que había estado en sus manos. Los pequeños brazos de Liam estuvieron alrededor de él instantáneamente, jalándolo hacia su pecho._

_—T, está bien. Está bien, por favor deja de llorar —susurró Liam en su cabello. Theo se adhirió a Liam, agarrando la camiseta que estaba vistiendo apretadamente en sus puños mientras enterraba su rostro cubierto de lágrimas en medio de la almohada y el cuello de su mejor amigo._

   _Así se quedó dormido, envuelto en el abrazo de su Lobito mientras él susurraba palabras reconfortantes en su cabello y dibujaba patrones gentiles en su espalda cuando lloraba silenciosamente._

             •~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

  Desgraciadamente, encerrado seguramente en el mismo abrazo como se despertó la siguiente mañana no fue cómo se despertó esa mañana. No, esa mañana él se despertó por el ruidoso choque de una puerta golpeando contra la pared y fuertes pasos moviéndose enojadamente. Se despertó en el frío techo en que accidentalmente se había quedado dormido mientras veía la luna, ropa pegándose a su piel por el rocío de la mañana y cuello doliendo por la incómoda posición en la que había estado descansando contra la dura tablilla. Despertó de vuelta en el frío mundo al que se había acostumbrado. Muy, muy lejos del cálido abrazo de su pasado. Theo cerró sus ojos contra el implacable sol mañanero golpeándolo y se enfocó en mantenerse calmado. Su papá no lo podía atrapar ahí afuera, él podría rápidamente bajar el tubo del drenaje si de hecho llegaba a eso. La puerta fue tirada de nuevo, esa vez señalando la partida de su padre, y él se sentó, sintiendo todos sus músculos gritarle uno por uno.

  Era domingo, lo cual significaba que su papá en ese momento se dirigía al bar a beber y hacer lo que fuera que él hacía. Él amaba los domingos. Era el único día en que podía recorrer la casa libremente sin el asfixiante miedo de su padre acechando en uno de los cuartos, esperándolo.

  Escuchó el distante sonido de todavía otra puerta chocando y se levantó desorganizadamente, en piernas que estaban cosquilleando por estar dormidas, e hizo su camino de vuelta a su cuarto a la a través de la ventana. Quitándose su ropa ligeramente húmeda y caminando hacia el pequeño baño conectado a su cuarto, subió en la ducha y se lavó la fresca noche llena de emociones y memorias con agua caliente de tubería.

  Theo salió de la ducha y rápidamente cayó en su rutina de domingo normal. Pasó unas horas completando tarea y preparándose para la semana lo mejor que podía, sabiendo que era la Semana del Espíritu y el juego más grande del año era ese viernes, así que no tendría mucho tiempo para estudiar. Recogió su ropa sucia de la canasta de mimbre que estaba al lado de la entrada del baño y bajó al sótano, donde la lavadora y la secadora estaban puestas. La puso en el ciclo apropiado y subió al piso principal, hacia la cocina.

  Revolcó a través de las vacías alacenas y la prácticamente vacía refrigeradora, haciendo nota de los artículos que necesitaría traer para alimentarse en la semana. Brevemente vio las mejores jugadas de fútbol americano de universidad recapituladas en ESPN antes de mover su ropa lavada hacia la secadora e irse a la tienda de comestibles. Estuvo de pie pacientemente en la fila durante la disparatada carrera de comida de domingo, barajando su pila de cupones cortados previamente y asegurándose de que todo estuviera contado. Le sonrió al miembro del personal mayor que estaba escaneando sus artículos y le deseó una buena semana como siempre después de que ella le deseó buena suerte en el próximo juego, y luego hizo una parada en su cafetería favorita para comprar el gusto semanal que se permitía a sí mismo.

  Solo que esa vez hizo algo un poco diferente. Miró a los dos vasos de espuma descansando apretadamente en el portavasos a la par de la palanca de cambios en su camioneta. El batido de vainilla ya estaba a la mitad, ya que no pudo esperar por la dulce sustancia. El de fresa, sin embargo, descansaba sin tocar. No estaba seguro de qué lo hizo comprarlo, qué le hizo ordenar el favorito de su Lobito. Tal vez fue el sueño o tal vez habían sido sus pensamientos de la noche anterior en el techo. Todo lo que él sabía era que se encontró anhelando una pequeña pieza de su pasado, una pequeña pieza de sus quebrados luna y lobo.

  Ambos batidos habían sido acabados para cuando llegó a su entrada. Theo guardó las compras con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, el sabor de ambos fresa y vainilla en su lengua, mezclándose para crear lo mejor de ambos mundos.

  Su domingo continuó, lleno de pequeños trabajos rutinarios y faenas domésticas que no se atrevía a hacer durante la semana, y luego se retiró a su cuarto cuando el sol empezó a desvanecerse.

  Optó por dormir en el techo de nuevo, sabiendo que era seguro de su borracho padre y esperando que su inconsciencia le trajera su pasado de vuelta otra vez.

             •~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

   _—No entiendo cómo te gusta de vainilla… Es tan simple —le gruñó Liam. Theo bufó._

_—Dice la persona que se come una hamburguesa simple… Como en solo carne y pan._

_Liam achicó sus ojos._

_—El pan se pone esponjoso cuando tiene otras cosas y me da asco —gruñó. Theo solo rodó sus ojos, acostumbrado a las raras payasadas de su mejor amigo en ese punto._

_—Pero en serio, ¿cómo te gusta de simple vainilla?_

_Él se encogió de hombros._

_—Era su favorito —susurró, mirando atentamente al grueso líquido congelado en su vaso. Liam suspiró y puso su propio vaso en la alfombra entre ellos._

_—Tienes permitido que te guste cosas por ti mismo, Theo —él no respondió, solo picoteó el borde del vaso de espuma, sacando pedacitos y desechándolas en la tapa a su lado._

_—¿Por lo menos probarás el mío? ¿Solo para ver si te gusta? —preguntó Liam tentativamente, y él asintió._

_Liam levantó su vaso y lo sostuvo para que él lo tomara. Theo envolvió su mano alrededor de él, accidentalmente tocando los dedos de Liam en el proceso. Tomó un sorbo de la bebida rosada y dejó que sus ojos se cerraran mientras la sustancia afrutada se extendía a través de sus papilas gustativas. Sus ojos se abrieron y se volteó para mirar a Liam, quien tenía una brillante sonrisa en su cara._

_—Bueno, ¿verdad?_

_Sonrió de vuelta y asintió. Liam precipitadamente tomó ambos vasos y los virtió de ida y vuelta, mezclando los dos mientras Theo solo veía con los ojos muy abiertos._

_—Ahí. Ahora tienes lo mejor de ambos mundos —dijo Liam, dándole su vaso de vuelta, sus gélidos ojos azules centelleando con deleite._

          •~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

  Theo se despertó con un salto, afectuosamente recordando los días cuando esos irises azules lo miraban felizmente, y no el iracundo y tormentoso azul que estaba acostumbrado a ver entonces. De nuevo, su ropa estaba pegada a su piel, al igual que la delgada cobija y la almohada que había llevado al techo esa vez.

  El sol apenas estaba saliendo, significando que era tiempo de que se levantara y se dirigiera al colegio para que pudiera hacer ejercicio antes de clase. Él apresuradamente tomó su bolso de gimnasio que había empacado el día anterior, listo para un acceso fácil y una salida rápida para que no hiciera mucho ruido y alertara a John de su presencia.

  La camioneta de Theo era la única en el parqueo tan temprano y él sonrió, sabiendo que tendría el gimnasio del colegio para él solo.

  La mañana se fue sorprendentemente rápido. Tal vez era el hecho de que por una vez no estaba sudando a muerte, temiendo cada minuto que pasaba en el reloj. La cara de Gabe lucía mucho peor de lo que había hecho la última vez que lo vio, y él hizo una mueca al verla. Liam podría ser pequeño, pero, maldición, era feroz. Theo sacudió su cabeza para evitar reírse del daño que su Lobito había logrado en el jugador de fútbol americano mucho más alto.

  Él silbó cuando alcanzaba a Gabe y los otros.

  —Pareces como que fuiste diez rondas con Rocky.

  —Ja. Ja. —dijo Gabe secamente mientras sus otros amigos bufaban—. El pequeñín lo tiene ganado cuando lo vea la siguiente vez.

  —¿Qué no tienes clases con él? —cuestionó Theo, casi seguro de que los dos tenían un horario de la mañana muy similar.

  Gabe recogió su mochila del piso y la tiró sobre su hombro.

  —El imbécil no estuvo en ninguna de nuestras clases esta mañana —las cejas de Theo se arrugaron mientras veía su casillero, pretendiendo buscar algo.

  El sonido del parlante del colegio abruptamente estalló a través de los pasillos.

  —Esta es la directora Martin. ¿Se reunirían conmigo los capitanes de los equipos de fútbol americano y lacrosse en mi oficina? Gracias.

  —Mierda —escupió Theo y Gabe puso una mano en su hombro.

  —Probablemente solo es acerca de la Semana del Espíritu —dijo mientras se encogía de hombros, tratando de hacer sentir mejor a Theo, cuando en realidad solo lo hizo sentirse peor porque le recordó del gran juego de ese viernes. El gran juego donde habrían cazatalentos de cada grande universidad en el país… observándolo.

  Theo y Gabe lentamente caminaron hacia la oficina principal, topándose con Nolan justo cuando llegaron a la puerta. Los tres entraron en el pequeño espacio y rápidamente los hicieron pasar a la oficina al lado del escritorio principal, dejándose caer en tres de las cuatro sillas puestas para ellos. Gabe estaba en la izquierda mirando su regazo tristemente, Theo a su lado moviendo su rodilla derecha de arriba a abajo en nervios silenciosos, y Nolan a su derecha mirando a la izquierda cada cuantos segundos hacia Gabe con ojos enojados.

  La señora Martin entró y cerró la puerta detrás de ella, llegando a descansar con gracia en su grande silla de cuero.

  —De acuerdo, chicos. A como estoy segura de que están conscientes, han habido algunas bromas recientemente, una de las cuales le costó al colegio bastante dinero para reemplazar los sistemas de aspersores y otra resultando en alguien yendo al hospital —ella miró entre todos los tres con ojos amenazantes—. Termina ahora. No habrán más bromas entre sus dos equipos, si no habrán serias consecuencias. No me importa quién lo empezó, no me importa cómo fue que pasaron o por qué, si vamos al caso. Solo sepan que se acabó. No más.

  Todas sus tres cabezas se movieron de arriba a abajo en unísono, indicando su complacencia.

  —Ahora, a lo que respecta la Semana del Espíritu, he hablado con sus entrenadores y hemos decidido que podría ser una buena idea que ustedes hagan conexiones para aceptar el espíritu escolar y actuar como un equipo grande, porque eso es lo que realmente somos… Un equipo grande que va a enfrentar el mismo rival que hemos tenido por muchos, muchos, años.

  Ella se levantó y se movió hacia la puerta, abriéndola y haciéndose a un lado.

  —Sus entrenadores les dirán los detalles en la práctica. Espero que la próxima vez que estén en mi oficina no sea por acción disciplinaria —terminó en despido. Los tres se levantaron y prontamente salieron, felices de estar libres de más sermones.

  —Nolan… —murmuró Gabe mientras pasaban a través de la siguiente puerta hacia el pasillo. Pero el chico lo ignoró, le dio a ambos la espalda y se alejó.

  —Sigue tratando, G —alentó Theo antes de que saliera corriendo tras Nolan.

  —¡Ey! —llamó, alcanzandolo. Cuando no reconoció su presencia o dejó de caminar, Theo agarró su brazo, frenandolo.

  —¡Nolan! —dijo ruidosamente, finalmente ganando sus ojos. Nolan levantó una ceja en expectativa, preguntándole a Theo qué quería sin palabras.

  Theo miró hacia abajo momentáneamente antes de levantar su cabeza de nuevo, dejando la vulnerabilidad que mantenía ocultada mostrarse en su rostro.

  —¿Dónde está? —preguntó calladamente.

  —¿Por qué te importa? —fue disparado de vuelta a él y casi no pudo contener el bajo gruñido que amenazaba con traspasar sus labios.

  Miró a Nolan atentamente.

  —Siempre me ha importado —admitió.

  Nolan hizo una mueca e inclinó su cabeza a un lado.

  —Tienes una divertida forma de mostrarlo. Eres justo como él, ¿o no? Justo como Gabe, ustedes dos quieren lo mejor de ambos mundos… Nos quieren, pero no quieren la responsabilidad de tenernos —Nolan sacudió su cabeza en asco e hizo a alejarse de nuevo.

  Theo lo agarró más fuerte esa vez y lo empujó contra los casilleros cercanos.

  —Tú no sabes nada acerca de mi mundo, o el de Liam, así que no te atrevas a poner esa porquería en nosotros —se burló.

  —¿Dónde está? —dijo, poniéndole énfasis a cada palabra para que Nolan supiera que no se iba a ir hasta que tuviera una respuesta.

  Nolan suspiró y cerró sus ojos por un segundo antes de abrirlos de nuevo.

  —No sé.

  Theo dejó caer su cabeza y se apartó de los casilleros contra los que había enjaulado a Nolan. Corrió su mano a través de su cabello bruscamente, sabía que las caídas de Liam eran malas, pero tal vez habían empeorado. ¿Por qué otra razón faltaría al colegio, demonios la práctica, antes de su gran juego esa semana?

  —Su teléfono está apagado y cuando fui a su casa… su mamá estaba llorando y dijo que se había ido con su padrastro —la voz de Nolan sonó entre ellos y Theo asintió, abatido, antes de recoger su previamente desechada mochila y caminar de vuelta hacia su próxima clase.

  —Theo —llamó Nolan suavemente en el vacío pasillo, haciendo a Theo pausar su camino y mirarlo sobre su hombro.

  —Para que conste, contrario a Gabe, creo que tú de hecho quieres la responsabilidad… Solo tienes que descifrar cómo lograrlo.


	14. De vuelta a la realidad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de la autora: Letra de Losing Myself de State Champs usada a lo largo del capítulo.

   Liam despertó antes que el sol, su cuerpo aparentemente juzgando que había tenido suficiente descanso. Los números verdes en el reloj de la estufa leían cuatro y treinta y siete para cuando él había caminado al espacio principal, ya no siendo capaz de acostarse cómodamente. Encendió la vieja cafetera, la que él y su mamá habían traído con ellos de Los Angeles, y sacudió su cabeza al recordar la pelea que su madre había dado sobre dejarse la tonta cosa. Crujió a la vida después de unos segundos y empezó a chisporrotear mientras el agua se filtraba, tocando los granos de café y eventualmente goteando el negro néctar de la vida.  


  —Te levantaste temprano hoy —escuchó retumbar detrás de él. Se volteó y dio unos pequeños asentimientos acompañados por un levantamiento de sus labios que sería lo más cercano a una sonrisa que había hecho en días.

  Recostó su cadera contra el mostrador, esperando a que la estúpida cafetera se dispersara lo suficiente para que él rápidamente robara una taza, y vio cómo su papá se movía alrededor de la cocina bostezando y sacando artículos de la refrigeradora.

  —¿Sándwiches de desayuno suena bien? —cuestionó el hombre.

 Él croó un «Sí» y regresó su atención al oscuro líquido lentamente llenando la jarra de vidrio. Los dos disfrutaron el fácil silencio mañanero, los únicos sonidos llenando la callada cabaña siendo el gorgoteo de la cafetera más lenta del planeta y el simple chisporroteo de huevos friendo en el sartén.

  Liam colocó dos tazas de café hirviendo en la mesa, al frente de sus asientos usuales, justo cuando su papá terminó de compilar las rosquillas, huevos, queso y pavo en un sándwich de rosquilla que se veía delicioso. Comieron en silencio, observando el lago a través de las ventanas en frente de ellos mientras el sol empezaba a salir. Era martes y tenían que irse ese día, tenían que volver a la realidad, y Liam no estaba tan seguro de que quería hacerlo.

  Como siempre, su papá parecía saber qué estaba pensando. Agarró su hombro gentilmente y apretó.

  —Yo me quedaría toda la semana contigo, hombrecito, si eso es lo que querías, pero ambos sabemos que tu mamá nos mataría —Liam sí sonrió entonces, sabiendo exactamente qué pasaría si su mamá tuviera que ir ahí y recogerlos. El viaje en carro a casa estaría lleno de sermones sobre dejarla y cuánto se había preocupado por sus hombres.

  —Tienen un teléfono por una razón, úsenlo —imitó en su mejor voz de Lisa Dunbar-Geyer, haciendo a su papá reír entre dientes por su intento.

  —No me casé contigo para nunca verte —su papá siguió.

  —¿Qué le pasó a mi dulce bebé que me traía jugo de naranja?

  Ambos se miraron el uno al otro y sonrieron antes de abrir sus bocas para decir la última a la vez.

  —Te amo como la luna ama las estrellas —ella era su roca, lo que los unía y siempre los mantenía moviéndose hacia delante. Era la mujer más fuerte que él conocía y estaba seguro de que su papá sentía lo mismo.

  —Bueno, ya que estamos despiertos, podríamos aprovechar para empezar a empacar. Yo limpiaré todo esto, tu ve adelante y empieza a echar todo en el auto —el doctor Geyer dijo antes de que recogiera sus platos y tazas vacías y los llevara al fregadero de la cocina.

  Liam se tomó su tiempo, lentamente recogiendo todas las cobijas, almohadas y otras cosas que habían traído de casa. Empujó su pequeña pila de ropa en el bolso que su papá había empacado y entró al baño para tomar su cepillo de dientes y otros artículos de aseo, cuando se encontró la ropa sangrienta de la pelea. Exhaló temblorosamente y se inclinó para agarrarla, haciéndole mala cara al recordatorio de lo que había hecho y pasado el último par de días. La agarró apretadamente en su mano y salió con furia a la cocina, donde estaba el basurero listo para ser llevado al auto, y la empujó hacia dentro. Su papá había dejado de limpiar el espacio comunal a su llegada y solo asintió con una sonrisa antes de volver a trabajar.

  El sol estaba brillando fuertemente sobre su cabeza para cuando había puesto todo en su auto. El doctor Geyer estaba haciendo una última revisión para asegurarse de que no se les había pasado nada y también cerrando el lugar, así que Liam decidió hacer un último viaje al muelle.

  Se quedó de pie en el borde, mirando abajo en la vidriosa agua a su reflexión. Los oscuros círculos y el vacío se habían ido, él se veía relajado, sin molestias probablemente por primera vez en un largo tiempo.

  Trató de encomendar la apariencia a la memoria, trató de amaestrarla en su cara para hacer parecer que siempre había lucido así. Trató de perfeccionar la máscara que sabía que necesitaríamos tan pronto como pusiera un pie en terrenos del colegio y los susurros de lo que hizo hicieran eco en los pasillos. Liam miró fijamente de vuelta a la versión ondulada de sí mismo y prometió mantenerse fuerte. Prometió mantenerse en control, sin importar nada. Y con eso se volteó y rápidamente subió el muelle de madera y las escaleras hacia el auto, donde su padre estaba recostado contra el capó, esperándolo.

  —¿Todo bien? —el hombre mayor preguntó, preocupación arrugando los pliegues de sus ojos.

  —Sí, papá, todo bien —sonrió, y luego igual lo hizo el doctor Geyer.

  El primer par de horas del viaje en carro a casa estuvo lleno de canciones al azar que estaban en la radio y múltiples llamadas tomadas por su papá del hospital y unas cuantas de su mamá. Él se había olvidado de lo importante que el hombre era, que otras personas confiaban en él, e hizo que Liam lo mirara con afecto. Había elegido a Liam sobre sus otras responsabilidades. Nadie nunca lo había elegido cuando llegaba la hora, aparte de su madre, por supuesto, y él sentía tan afortunado de tener alguien así en su vida.

  Estaba tan desconectado, tan perdido en pensamientos, que casi pasó por alto que el doctor Geyer le estaba hablando.

  —¿Qué? —preguntó, un ligero sonrojo cubriendo sus mejillas en vergüenza por haber sido descubierto mirándolo distraídamente.

  Su papá se rió entre dientes.

  —Te pregunté si tenías hambre, vamos a Argent's —la mejor pequeña cafetería que habían encontrado arbitrariamente en un viaje de vuelta porque su mamá tenía que usar el baño.

  Su boca se hizo agua al pensar en aros de cebolla y un batido, así que asintió vigorosamente y sacó un emocionado « _Puedo comer_ ». Incluso aunque no tenía tanta hambre… uno no solo pasa Argent's, gran no no.

  Así que, veinte minutos después, ahí estaban sentados, en los rojos asientos de cuero que tenían blancas flores de lis cosidas en ellos, mirando los menús que no habían cambiado desde la última vez que habían estado ahí. Una chica cerca de su edad, tal vez mayor, con su pelo recogido en una cosa que parecía un moño unida por una prensa con una gran flecha y una etiqueta de nombre que leía «Allison», era su camarera y estaba de pie al borde de su mesa, esperando pacientemente.

  —Comeré una hamburguesa de queso con lechuga, tomate y cebolla —murmuró su papá, ojos todavía moviéndose sobre la laminada hoja de papel.

  —¿Papas fritas? —cuestionó Allison con una sonrisa.

  —Por supuesto —regresó con un guiño antes de tomar un sorbo de su agua.

  —¿Y tú? —preguntó, volteandose hacia él.

  —Yo, ah, solo unos aros de cebolla y un batido, por favor —ordenó, sonando inseguro aunque lo tenía decidido en el auto.

  —¿Qué sabor de batido? Solo tenemos vainilla y fresa por el momento.

  Su corazón se aceleró, recuerdos deslizándose en su cerebro y enrollandose alrededor de su ya frágil estado de mente. Él tragó, tratando comprar tiempo, y no estuvo muy seguro de qué lo poseyó cuando respondió.

  —¿Pueden mezclarlos? —su voz sonaba callada, tan callada que él estaba sorprendido de que ella lo escuchó.

  —¡Sí podemos! Regresaré cuando esté listo —dijo antes de alejarse para registrar su orden. Sus ojos la rastrearon hasta que él ya no podía verla, mente corriendo un kilómetro por minuto por lo que acababa de hacer.

  —Vainilla, ¿ah? —su papá preguntó en un tono de conocimiento, haciéndolo llevar sus ojos hacia él. Él se encogió de hombros, no sabiendo qué más decir ya que ni siquiera sabía qué estaba haciendo ordenandolo en primer lugar.

  —Liam, en todo el tiempo que te he conocido solo has ordenado un sabor de batido —entonces iba a tener que explicar y él honestamente no sabía si sería capaz. Su corazón había reaccionado antes de que su cerebro y boca pudieran ponerse al día—. Pero yo también sé que, en algún lugar en Beacon Hills, hay un chico que solo ordenaba el otro sabor.

  Los ojos de Liam se agrandaron. ¿Cómo era que ese hombre parecía saber todo? Él apartó su mirada, tratando de componer su rostro de vuelta a la máscara de indiferencia que tanto había querido amaestrar antes de tener que regresar al colegio.

  Su papá solo suspiró.

  —¿Qué le pasó a ustedes dos? —Liam llevó sus ojos de vuelta a la cara de su papá, esperando que luciera inafectado, esperando que él no supiera acerca de cómo el corazón de Liam se aceleraba cada vez que veía a Theo recientemente y esperando que él no pudiera de alguna forma darse cuenta de lo que había pasado en los vestidores después del incidente de Kool-Aid. Solo sencillamente esperando que no fuera obvio que estaba teniendo una seria batalla interna con cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con Theo en ese momento, como si él no fuera la razón por la que los sentimientos de Liam se habían apagado… de nuevo.

  —La vida —susurró, imitando la respuesta de Theo para esa misma pregunta.

  —Sabes, está bien todavía pensar en él, ustedes dos eran muy unidos.

  Él jugó con el rollo de cubiertos en sus manos, picoteando la roja banda de papel sosteniendo todo en el apretado bulto.

  —No somos los mismos niños que solíamos ser.

  Sus dedos continuaron jalando y empujando el delgado papel, finalmente rompiéndolo, viendo el rollo desmantelarse y permitiéndole al cuchillo y el tenedor que estaban envueltos adentro caer a la mesa con fuertes ruidos.

  La mano de su papá cubrió las suyas, deteniéndolas.

  —Pero eso no significa que no deberías recordar los buenos tiempos.

  —¡Oh, no los cambiaría por nada! Pero, pero recordarlos duele a veces. Así que trato de vivir en el momento —dijo con una triste encogida de hombros. Sí extrañaba a su mejor amigo, pero solo eran tan diferentes entonces, las personas que eran ya solo no existían.

  —Liam, ¿alguna vez has escuchado el dicho «Aceptamos el amor que creemos merecer»? —él sacudió su cabeza, para nada familiarizado con ello—. Bueno, hay un dicho que es muy similar y encuentro que es verdad en la mayoría de los casos.

  Liam esperó a que continuara, pero cuando no lo hizo notó que era porque Allison había regresado con sus órdenes y estaba colocando la comida en frente de ellos. Le dieron las gracias y le dijeron que todo lucía fantástico antes de que ella se apartara para dejarlos comer.

  Liam acababa de levantar un aro de cebolla cuando su papá terminó lo que estaba diciendo.

  —Atraemos para lo que estamos listos.

  Él mordió el aro de cebolla, encontrandolo insoportablemente caliente, así que tomó un poco del batido, suspirando mientras el frío y dulce líquido acariciaba su quemada lengua. «Lo mejor de ambos mundos» rebotando en su cabeza, ya que los sabores de fresa y vainilla se complementaban perfectamente.

  —¿Y qué... —llevó sus manos a su cabeza porque de repente estaba pulsando con el familiar sentimiento de un congelamiento de cerebro.

  —¿Qué exactamente significa eso? —terminó una vez que su cabeza dejó de sentirse como si estuviera siendo lobotomizada.

  El doctor Geyer tomó un mordisco un poco grande de su hamburguesa y masticó antes de responder.

  —Exactamente lo que dije. Atraemos para lo que estamos listos.

  Liam achicó sus ojos e hizo una mueca, lanzando otro caliente anillo frito en su boca.

  —Okey, Deaton —molestó, burlándose del críptico amigo de su papá.

  —Atraemos para lo que estamos listos —repitió, empujando una papa frita en su boca—. Solo piénsalo, ¿de acuerdo?

  Liam asintió en complacencia. Terminaron el resto de su comida en un cómodo silencio. Él saboreó cada sorbo del insospechado batido, dejando que cada trago llevara un recuerdo diferente que usualmente mantenía encerrado.

  Como la vez que Theo le había enseñado cómo nadar, por supuesto era por tirarlo adentro y luego hacerlo azotarse hasta que el sostuvo el cuerpo de Liam con sus brazos, solo para empujarlo de nuevo. O la vez que la mamá de Liam los había dejado dormir en el patio trasero en una tienda de campaña. Se quedaron despiertos toda la noche viendo la luna llena, Theo solo escuchó mientras él hablaba y hablaba sobre cosas estúpidas que ya no podía recordar. O la vez que Liam se dio cuenta de por qué Theo compraba batidos de vainilla y no soportó verlo triste, así que mezcló ambos aunque él odiaba la vainilla en ese entonces.

  Ellos volvieron a la carretera poco después, comiendo al ritmo que amaban cuando Lisa no estaba para regañarlos por ser animales. Cuando estaban a solo una hora de casa, Liam decidió que era tiempo de finalmente volver a encender su celular. Él se quejó cuando la cosa empezó a sonar como loca, alertandolo de múltiples llamadas pérdidas, correos de voz y mensajes.

  —¿De vuelta a la realidad, ah, hombrecito? —la sombría voz dijo a su lado y él solo tarareó en respuesta, bajando a través de todo.

  Los correos de voz eran todos de su mamá, varias formas de ella diciéndole que lo amaba, que no podía esperar a que regresara a casa y que fuera fuerte como ella sabía que era. Él le regresó la llamada y pasó los próximos treinta minutos convenciendola de que estaba bien y que solo necesitaba un tiempo lejos de todo. Se disculpó por preocuparla y le dijo lo genial que era tener a su papá con él. Ella empezó, ruidosamente, cuando llamó al doctor Geyer papá, lo cual también le ganó ser despeinado amorosamente por el hombre a su izquierda. Le dijo lo mejor que se sentía y que podría hacerle bien ir ahí más a menudo solo para aclarar su mente. Ella le dijo que sonaba como una maravillosa idea y que deberían hacerlo algo familiar, ya que finalmente había decidido retirarse. Él estaba en shock, pero ella rápidamente le dijo que no dijera nada todavía porque quería sorprender a su padre. Se despidieron después de eso con la promesa de verse en poco tiempo y del gran abrazo que iba a suceder.

  Lo siguiente eran mensajes de sus amigos. Un montón de Nolan y Mason preguntando que dónde estaba y que si estaba bien. Unos cuantos de otros compañeros de equipo felicitándolo por darle una paliza a Gabe, los cuales él prontamente eliminó. Y uno de Hayden diciéndole cuánto lo sentía, pero que era para lo mejor que ya no estuvieran juntos, el cual también eliminó.

  Le respondió a Mason primero, asegurándole que todo estaba bien y que solo necesitaba estar solo por un tiempo. Mason respondió rápidamente y dijo que le alegraba que estuvieron de vuelta y sintiéndose mejor, y que fuera y pasara un rato con él y Corey si necesitaba algo.

  Los mensajes de Nolan eran un poco más difíciles de responder. El chico menor que había tomado bajo su protección después de que notó que estaba teniendo dificultades se había convertido en más como un mejor amigo para él, y se sentía tan mal por la forma en la que le había hablado esa noche.

    **~~~Sábado, 25 de Agosto~~~**

   •¿Adónde te fuiste? _12:17am_

   •Viejo, no estoy enojado, solo quiero asegurarme de que estés bien. _12:25am_

   •De camino al hospital con Gabe, está bien y se lo merecía, así que no te sientas mal. _1:14am_

   •Mierda, su papá me vio sujetando su mano, Liam… Yo… Maldición, dónde estás. _2:02am_

   •Liam, me estoy empezando a preocupar. Por favor solo déjame saber que estás bien. _3:45am_

   •En serio, Liam, estás bien??? _10:36am_

   •Voy a ir a tu casa. _2:15pm_

   •Bueno, o no estás en casa o estás ignorando el timbre, así que solo voy a intentar de nuevo más tarde. _2:31pm_

   •¿Todavía no estás en casa? _6:04pm_

  **~~~Domingo, 26 de  Agosto~~~**                         
   •Acabo de hablar con tu mamá… espero que estés bien donde sea que estés. _11:25am_

   •Sé que no vas a responder y probablemente no quieres oír de él, pero de verdad solo necesito hablar con alguien sobre Gabe. _10:13pm_

   •No deja de llamar y enviarme mensajes diciendo que lo siente, dime que sea fuerte Li, dime que soy mejor que esto. _10:14pm_

    **~~~Lunes, 27 de Agosto~~~**

   •La directora Martin nos dijo que no más bromas, tenemos que hacer algo con el equipo de fútbol americano para promover un frente unido para la Semana del Espíritu. Te mantendré actualizado. _9:43am_

   •Theo te está buscando. Se veía triste… fue raro. _9:52am_

    **~~~Martes, 28 de Agosto~~~**

   •Entonces, lo de la Semana del Espíritu… no vas a estar contento. Espero que vuelvas pronto porque no puedo hacer esta porquería yo solo. _3:30pm_

   _Maldición_. Tantas emociones emociones estaban corriendo a través de él de nuevo, pero eso era exactamente para lo que se había estado preparando a él mismo todo ese día. Dejó que sus dedos flotaran sobre el iluminado teclado por unos segundos antes de suspirar y luego tocarlo.

  •Estoy de vuelta, lo siento. Otro día que fui egoísta. Hablaremos de Gabe otro día, amigo… no lo tengo en mí ahora mismo. ¿Por qué me estaba buscando Theo? ¿Y qué exactamente está pasando con lo de la Semana del Espíritu? _4:28pm_

  La respuesta fue instantánea.

   •¡Oh, gracias al señor! No fuiste egoísta hermano tenías mierda pasando. Todo está bien en cuanto a Gabe, yo lo tengo. No sé pero fue un poco aterrador, pero no de la mala manera si eso tiene sentido… y, bueno, hay mucho puedo ir a tu casa luego para que podamos hablarlo? _4:29pm_

  Él rodó sus ojos.

   •Noly, nunca tienes sentido. Seguro, probablemente debería pasar un tiempo con mi mamá primero pero te enviaré un mensaje cuando está bien. _4:31pm_

  Y luego estaban parando en su entrada, siendo bienvenidos por su mamá, quien se apuró para abrazarlo a él y a su papá tan pronto como salieron del auto. Mientras era empujado a la casa con promesas de su tarta y película favorita, las palabras de su papá de la cafetería no dejaban de reproducirse repetidamente: « _Atraemos para lo que estamos listos_ ». Todavía no tenía ni una maldita idea de qué significaba.


	15. Distracciones, citas de almuerzo y un meñique

   Theo llegó al colegio temprano de nuevo el miércoles en la mañana, necesitando sacar algo de la energía acumulada antes de el primer día de existencia amigable planeada con el dolor de cabeza equipo de lacrosse. Él salió de su camioneta al parqueo vacío, completamente perdido en sus pensamientos mientras hizo su camino hacia el otro lado del oscuro parqueo. Liam no había estado en el colegio de nuevo el día anterior y algo en su estómago se había estado agriando de forma constante. No ayudó que los susurros en el pasillo habían crecido a enteras conversaciones y especulaciones sobre dónde el «impulsivo, fenómeno, fuera de control, espeluznante» Liam estaba y por qué no había regresado todavía. Había hecho contacto visual con Nolan una cuantas veces pasando, ambos compartían una expresión de conocimiento que algunas veces era seguido por un asentimiento si no estaban muy rodeados por sus compañeros de equipo.

  Casi había llegado a la entrada de lado del gimnasio cuando escuchó el constante sonido de pelotas volando a través del aire de mañana y golpeando una red. Hizo una pausa para mirar sobre su hombro, preguntándose quién estaría despierto tan temprano, especialmente porque no habían otros autos en el parqueo. «Solo un jugador de lacrosse», pensó mientras iba a dar otro paso hacia delante, pero se congeló e inmediatamente miró por segunda vez. No era solo cualquier jugador de lacrosse. Él conocía esa figura más baja, esos anchos hombros, esos fuertes brazos y ese cabello lo suficientemente largo para mover los dedos a través de este. Él estaba de vuelta. El sentimiento intranquilo en su estómago, que se había convertido en una constante, lentamente se desvaneció y se volteó por una razón diferente esa vez.

  Sin siquiera saberlo, sus pies lo habían llevado más cerca al borde del campo, donde él se quedó solo mirando mientras Liam lanzaba pelota sobre pelota a la pequeña portería en frente de él. Ya que estaba más cerca, podía ver que Liam tenía audífonos puestos, silenciosamente sacudiendo su cabeza al ritmo entre cada levantamiento de su palo. Ansiaba ir a hablarle, preguntarle cómo estaba, pero él ya sabía la respuesta a eso basado en su ausencia. ¿Qué diría siquiera, de todas formas? Theo sacudió su cabeza y vio cómo Liam voleó unos cuantos tiros más antes de que se diera la vuelta e hiciera su camino de vuelta hacia el gimnasio.

  No quería interferir con su práctica tampoco, considerando que él parecía estar en la zona y ya se había perdido dos prácticas de equipo. Liam necesitaba ese tiempo para enfocarse y Theo necesitaba tiempo para prepararse antes de acercarse a él.

  En ese momento verlo lo tomó muy desprevenido… no estaba seguro de que sería capaz de mantener su compostura. Así que esperaría, iría y se esforzaría a través de un riguroso entrenamiento para recordarle de su definitivo enfoque para esa semana: el juego. Vería a Liam más tarde y mucho a lo largo del resto de esa semana, considerando la nueva «formación de vínculos» en la que tenían requerido participar empezando en el almuerzo ese día.

  Theo logró completar sus entrenamientos… apenas, soplando y jadeando más de lo usual ya que su mente parecía mantener moviéndose a otro lugar, renunció cuando perdió la cuenta de sus ejercicios por quinta vez y decidió que era hora de ducharse, lo cual era otra cosa en la que no parecía enfocarse. Recostó su cabeza contra el frío azulejo en frente de él mientras el agua tibia rociaba su espalda y suspiró, llevando su mano atrás de su cuello. Eso era exactamente lo que no podía permitir que pasara, no esa semana, él ya tenía demasiadas otras cosas de qué preocuparse. Su atención y enfoque no podían ser una de ellas.

  Para cuando se había secado y vestido, Theo podía oír vida en el colegio; personas yendo y viniendo en los pasillos, bajas conversaciones entre profesores mientras caminaban del parqueo hacia sus salones de clase y el sonido metálico de los casilleros siendo abiertos y cerrados. Salió hacia los pasillos lentamente poblándose y recogió lo que necesitaba para el periodo libre que usaba para estudiar y luego entró a la biblioteca, reclamando su lugar favorito en el pequeño escritorio en la esquina derecha.

  La mañana se había pasado relativamente rápido y Theo estaba de camino a su última clase antes de almuerzo cuando el ambiente en el pasillo había cambiado. Los estudiantes normalmente ruidosos y llenos de charla se habían callado a tenebrosos susurros apagados. Levantó la mirada de su teléfono, donde había estado leyendo los más recientes reportes de caza talentos de sí mismo, e inmediatamente vio la causa del cambio. Liam se estaba moviendo por el pasillo hacia él con su cabeza agachada y sus audífonos puestos, ojos fijos en el piso el frente de él, notablemente tratando de ignorar las miradas que era dirigidas a él.

  Liam lo pasó, hubiera chocado con él si solo hubiera dado un paso a la izquierda, sin siquiera levantar la mirada. El corazón de Theo se cayó y él le hizo mala cara a las personas que los rodeaban, completamente olvidando las importantes palabras en su teléfono en favor de ver la escena en frente de él. Al notar su expresión de aborrecimiento, los estudiantes o se dispersaron para ir a sus clases o rápidamente regresaron a las conversaciones con los que estaban alrededor de ellos. Theo cerró la distancia entre donde estaba y su siguiente clase, dejándose caer pesadamente en la silla de plástico y furiosamente dedicándose al bio laboratorio que la señora Finch previamente había colocado en sus mesas.

  La campana que señalaba el final del periodo y el comienzo del almuerzo sonó ruidosamente, arrancando a Theo de su examinación de las diferentes etapas de la división de células. Theo empacó sus papeles y libros, deteniéndose solo para poner su tarea completada en el escritorio de la señora Finch, antes de salir hacia su casillero, donde Gabe, Donny y Josh ya estaban esperándolo.

  —¿Listo para esto? —cuestionó Josh con un toque de molestia en su voz.

  A lo cual él respondió lisamente.

  —No tenemos mucha elección… Es esto o no jugar —Josh y Donny refunfuñaban incoherentemente detrás de ellos, mientras que Gabe estaba extrañamente callado a su lado, mientras se movían a la cafetería. Theo lanzó una mirada al lado, inspeccionando el rostro de Gabe. Exceptuando los feos moretones que lo hacían dar miedo y apenas empezaban a desvanecerse, lucía bastante nervioso y perdido, lo cual solo Theo sería capaz de ver, porque él sabía lo que los labios ligeramente fruncidos y la pequeña arruga entre sus cejas significaban. Puso una palma en su hombro, le dio una débil sonrisa tranquilizadora, porque eso fue todo lo que pudo lograr, y luego empujó las puertas dobles que llevaban al grande comedor.

  Se detuvieron apenas adentro de las puertas, escaneando el cuadro por su grupo planeado. Theo los captó rápidamente, llenando unas cuantas mesas a la izquierda, dejando la mitad de los asientos vacíos en cada mesa como sus entrenadores pidieron. Tomó una última respiración profunda antes de serpentear a través de mesas y sillas en su camino a la mesa donde Nolan estaba calladamente hablándole a Liam, quien tenía su cabeza agachada, asintiendo por lo que fuera que Nolan había estado diciendo. Nolan los notó, levantó su barbilla en saludo, le susurró algo a Liam y después le dio una mordaz mirada a Gabe, advirtiéndole sobre sentarse a su lado.

  Corey salió de la nada, literalmente, un minuto la silla al lado de Liam estaba libre y luego no lo estaba. Theo parpadeó en confusión y luego rápidamente fue a sentarse al lado de Nolan. Gabe estaba en su derecha, seguido por Donny y luego Josh, quien estaba a la par de Corey. La cafetería se detuvo al ver el arreglo de asientos, las mesas llenándose con jugadores que entraban, mitad fútbol americano y mitad lacrosse.

  —Entonces… ¿Cómo estuvo la mañana de todos? —preguntó Corey en una voz cantada, rompiendo el incómodo silencio que había parecido extenderse por demasiado tiempo. Liam y Nolan se voltearon para verlo, rápidamente dándole una ceja levantada, y luego se voltearon de vuelta hacia la comida sin tocar en frente de ellos.

  —Solo genial —escupió Josh antes de empujar una gran mordida de sándwich en su boca, mostrando que no le importaba decir nada más.

  —Parece que alguien olvidó sacar el palo de su trasero cuando se despertó esta mañana —murmuró Corey.

  Los tres chicos a su derecha bufaron y él cerró sus ojos, ya sabiendo lo que venía.

  —Tú sabrías, ¿o no? —dijo Donny burlonamente.

  Él suspiró y abrió sus ojos, viendo cómo la cabeza de Liam se levantó bruscamente, haciendo contacto visual con alguien que no fuera Nolan por primera vez. Los ojos de Nolan se abrieron como platos y, a pesar de la sonrisa de Gabe, sus puños estaban apretados fuertemente en su muslo. Josh estaba riéndose disimuladamente al lado de su hermano adoptivo.

  —No lo haría, de hecho, ya que soy un activo, pero gracias por preguntar —dijo Corey con una sonrisa que efectivamente quitó las que Josh y Donny estaban luciendo de sus caras. La cara de Nolan se había puesto un tono de rosado y los ojos de Liam estaban moviéndose con una mirada demasiado familiar. Bien, esa situación necesitaba acabar en ese momento.

  —De acuerdo, vamos todos a entender esto ahora mismo. Vamos a hacer esto. Vamos a actuar agradablemente y sobrevivir esta semana para que todos podamos jugar en los juegos del viernes, darle una paliza a Devenford y conseguir universidades para que podamos salir de este maldito lugar. Si alguien no está dispuesto a hacer eso, por favor levántese y salga de aquí antes de que lo arruine para el resto de nosotros —dijo fríamente, mirando fijamente a Josh y Donovan durante la última oración. Ambos levantaron sus manos en rendición, Gabe asintió para mostrar que estaba de acuerdo, mientras que Corey solo rió y Nolan murmuró algo como «Oh capitán, mi capitán» en saludo de burla.

  Miró a Liam de último, capturando los ojos del otro capitán. Los brillantes azules eléctricos mantuvieron sus simples ojos verdes cautivos. Escuchó a los dos idiotas a su derecha empezar una conversación ligera con alguien en la mesa a su lado, pero no se molestó en romper el contacto visual para ver quién era. Liam parpadeó una veces y luego asintió dos veces, estando de acuerdo con el decreto de Theo, eventualmente dejando caer sus ojos de vuelta a su teléfono y poniéndose un audífono en una oreja antes de que empezara a picotear su comida. Theo arriesgó una mirada hacia Gabe, quien parecía estar atrapado en su propia competencia de miradas fijas con el chico a su izquierda y él no pudo evitar sacudir su cabeza por la situación en la que todos se habían encontrado. Los ojos de Corey estaban revoloteando entre los cuatro con un centelleo divertido junto con una sonrisa malévola que honestamente aterrorizaba a Theo.

  Él rápidamente pateó el pie de Gabe bajo la mesa, haciéndolo mirar abajo y luego hacia la mesa detrás de ellos, tratando de perderse en otra conversación al saber que lo habían atrapado, mientras que el sonrojo de Nolan regresó y él levantó el otro audífono de Liam y lo puso en su oreja. El silencio fue cómodo después de eso, todos acordando quedarse fuera del camino del otro y montar el espectáculo que la directora Martin había pedido. Los estudiantes a su alrededor volvieron a sus usuales guasas, pero todos siguieron enviando miradas disimuladas para ver si alguien estaba cerca de explotar a como era usual cuando los dos equipos cruzaban caminos.

  Cuando la campana finalmente sonó, terminando el almuerzo, todos se pusieron de pie abruptamente, listos para correr de vuelta a sus usuales moradas y amigos, con el resto del cuerpo estudiantil siguiéndolos de cerca. La mesa de los capitanes fue la última en el entonces vacío espacio, caminando dos y dos porque otro chico, presumiblemente el novio Corey por estar tomados de las manos, se les unió. Corey y Mason estaban guiándolos felizmente, manos balanceándose y se hacían ojos de corazón el uno al otro, rápidamente seguidos por Gabe y Nolan, que lucían mucho menos felices de estar al lado del otro mientras que Nolan cortaba lo que fuera que Gabe trataba de decir con ojos severos y unas pocas palabras calladas. Y de último estaban Liam y él.

  Liam todavía tenía un audífono puesto, poniéndose más y más tenso a medida que se acercaban a las puertas que llevaban al pasillo.

  —¿En dónde estabas? —preguntó calladamente para mantener su conversación privada. Liam levantó la mirada hacia él brevemente antes de regresar sus ojos a su nueva vista favorita, la cual consistía en blancas baldosas cuadradas moteadas con copos de negro y beige.

  Estaba casi seguro de que no iba a recibir una respuesta, pero luego Liam habló.

  —La cabina de mi papá —Corey y Mason se detuvieron en frente de ellos, dándose un beso rápido antes de separarse e ir en direcciones opuestas. Nolan había empezado a alejarse cuando Gabe dio un paso para seguirlo.

  —Gabriel, que dios me ayude si me sigues ahora mismo —advirtió Nolan en voz baja, haciendo que Gabe arrojara un sonido frustrado mientras caminaba pesadamente hacia la otra dirección, murmurando un montón y asustando a las personas que se quitaron de su camino.

  Theo se volteó de vuelta para estudiar a Liam, quien todavía estaba de pie a su lado.

  —¿Estás bien?

  Liam levantó sus ojos y abrió su boca para decir algo, pero la cerró y se encogió de hombros en su vez. Theo iba a inquirir más cuando una manada de chicas caminó cerca de ellos, hablando lo suficientemente fuerte para que ambos oyeran.

  —Escuché que lo arrestaron —una molesta voz dijo arrogantemente.

  —No, no. Juro que alguien me dijo que fue condenado —una gritó en un susurro.

  —Fue un poco caliente. Me pregunto si él y Theo alguna vez lo harían… Dios, ¿te imaginas? —otra dijo cerca de desmayarse.

  Theo hizo contacto visual con ellas y las miró ferozmente, una de ellas chirrió y luego todas se están moviendo rápidamente hacia el final del pasillo.

  —Liam —empezó, queriendo decirle que no las escuchara, pero al mirarlo no vio nada más que una cara sin emociones con ojos en blanco.

  —Tengo que ir a clase —y luego ya no estaba. Él con gusto tomaría imbécil, perspicaz y bromista Liam antes que callado y abatido Liam cualquier día.

  Theo suspiró, iba a ser más difícil de lo que había pensado.

  El resto del día no se pasó tan rápido como la mañana, de hecho se alargó, cada segundo durando más que el anterior. Cuando el último toque de la campana sonó, Theo estaba cansado y definitivamente dudando su decisión de levantarse temprano para hacer ejercicio. Estaba peleando para recolectar la energía que necesitaba para caminar al vestuario a alistarse para la práctica, y siquiera pensar en la que necesitaría mientras estaba en el campo.

  Afortunadamente, la práctica fue una corta y nada muy agotador, en su mayoría solo repasar jugadas que él ya sabía, así que solo requería la mitad de su atención. Cuando el entrenador la terminó, él apenas había llegado al borde del campo antes de que lo llamaran a él y Gabe de vuelta. Los dos compartieron una mirada, esperando que solo fuera un discurso de aliento.

  No fue un discurso de aliento. Nop, de hecho solo fue otra hermosa adición al ya horrible día que los dos parecían estar teniendo, porque ahora esperaban que fueran a una venta de repostería que la asociación del alumnado estaba montando. Y adivinen, ¿quiénes más tenían que estar ahí? Los dos capitanes de lacrosse, los dos chicos que en ese momento no querían nada que ver con ellos. «Perfecto»pensó Theo mientras iba hacia las duchas.

  Su segunda ducha no fue mejor que la primera. Su mente se mantenía deambulando, hasta el punto en que había puesto champú en su cabello por tercera vez cuando Gabe finalmente le llamó la atención por ello.

  —Preocúpate por tus propios malditos asuntos —le dijo con rabia a su amigo, muy cansado como para restringirse en ese punto.

  —Lo haría, pero mi negocio actualmente está cerrando por construcción —bromeó Gabe, tratando de mantenerlo ligero. Él solo gruñó en respuesta y cerró la ducha. Para cuando ambos terminaron de vestirse, todavía tenían una hora que matar antes de que tuvieran que estar en la cafetería local para la venta de repostería.

  Decidieron ir temprano y comprar algo de comida antes de que los pusieran a trabajar, pero no llegaron muy lejos cuando vieron a Liam y Nolan todavía en su campo, repasando ejercicios aunque el resto de su equipo ya no estaba. Se posaron contra las vacías graderías, observando. Ambos estaban sin camiseta y estaban chorreando sudor mientras se tomaban turnos empujando para pasar al otro, tratando de llegar a la portería, en una clase de ejercicio uno a uno.

  —Estás dejando que tu ira te afecte, Li —Theo escuchó a Nolan decir mientras vencía a Liam por tercera vez. Liam estaba doblado, jadeando con sus manos en sus rodillas—. Respira, déjala salir, pero no dejes que te controle.

  Nolan palmeó su espalda y Liam asintió.

  —De nuevo —gruñó, levantándose y recogiendo una pelota con su palo solo para tirarsela a Nolan. Liam cerró sus ojos por unos cuantos segundos, respiró profundamente y luego le asintió a Nolan, diciéndole que estaba listo. Nolan fue a hacer una movida alrededor de él, se dio la vuelta a medio camino y lo hubiera tenido, pero Liam se giró en el último segundo, nivelando su hombro y golpeando a Nolan, haciéndolo perder el balance. Luego pasó su palo abajo, sacando la pelota del agarre del menor. Nolan se cayó hacia atrás con un golpe que parecía haber dolido, pero él solo rió. Liam lo alcanzó con una sonrisa en su rostro, una que hacía que el corazón de Theo se acelerara, y lo levantó, pero sus ojos se dispararon a donde Gabe y él estaban.

  —Bueno, parece que hemos sido vistos —murmuró Gabe.

  Liam dijo algunas palabras y la cabeza de Nolan se volteó hacia ellos, un ceño fruncido estropeando su cara.

  —Síp —dijo, exagerando la p.

  —Los veremos ahí —gritó Nolan al otro lado del campo y esa era la señal de Theo para irse, lo cual hizo, jalando a un malhumorado Gabe detrás de él. Una vez que estaban en la camioneta y Gabe todavía estaba haciendo pucheros con toda su fuerza, Theo decidió que ya no lo iba a aguantar.

  —Dios, te ves patético —la mirada que Gabe me dio lo hubiera hecho reír si no se hubiera visto forzado a golpear los frenos cuando un imbécil se coló en frente de él.

  —Bueno, sí lo haces... —continuó, mirando al lado.

  —Jódete —refunfuñó Gabe, y luego continuó estando triste el viaje entero a la cafetería.

  Entraron a la cafetería e inmediatamente captaron la mesa montada para ellos y saludaron a los pocos alumnos presentes antes de sentarse en dos de los cuatro asientos puestos. Hicieron conversación sobre fútbol americano y otros temas seguros, lejos de lo que ambos deberían haber estado hablando, y esperaron a los dos chicos de los que querían estar hablando.

  Liam y Nolan entraron despreocupadamente veinte minutos después y se dejaron caer en las sillas que quedaban, Liam al lado de Theo y Nolan y Gabe en los extremos. Habían vendido casi todo lo que había estado en frente de ellos, la mayoría a viejos clientes que pasaban por la cafetería, unas chicas del colegio que fueron solo para verlos y luego algunas familias del alumnado que estaban ahí para apoyar la causa.

  Estaban alrededor de quince minutos de terminar cuando pasó. Una niña con cabello castaño oscuro, ojos brillantes y una pequeña sonrisa tímida se acercó a la mesa con un billete de un dólar en la mano. Theo no pudo evitar comparar a las dos en su cabeza. Eran muy similares. Su cuerpo se tensó, su mandíbula apretándose tan fuerte que sus dientes empezaron a doler. Y luego la voz de una mamá le sacó el aire como si hubiera sido golpeado.

  —¡Taryn! ¡¿Qué dije sobre deambular sin decirme?! —chilló la madre.

  Theo todavía no había empezado a respirar de nuevo. Sus pulmones estaban quemándose en protesta y sus ojos empezaron a aguarse. Inhaló su primera respiración cuando sintió a un fuerte meñique envolver el suyo bajo la mesa. Este apretó el suyo y él lentamente apartó sus ojos de la niña en frente de él y los dirigió hacia el dueño del meñique sosteniendo el suyo en ese momento. El rostro de Liam estaba serio, pero sus ojos estaban llenos de simpatía. La pierna de Liam empujó contra la suya, ofreciendo el mayor contacto que podía dar en el momento, y él dio una pequeña sacudida de su cabeza. Theo sabía que era su forma de decir «No es ella, T. Está bien. No es ella».

  Theo apretó el dedo más pequeño de vuelta, pero rápidamente se puso de pie, apartándose de Liam, y huyó de la cafetería hacia su camioneta. No podía estar ahí por más tiempo, sin importar lo reconfortante que era estar al lado de Liam. Él se apoyó contra la puerta trasera. Escuchó a la puerta sonar algún lado detrás de él, pero honestamente no podía hacerse ver quién era en caso de que fuera la niña. La que lucía como Tara, la que tenía un nombre tan similar, la que tenía una cara que lo perseguía. Sintió la mano en su hombro, pero igual no se movió… No podía.

  —Vamos, viejo, vamos a jugar algunos videojuegos —Theo asintió y se movió para ir al lado del conductor.

  —Yo conduciré —dijo Gabe, deteniéndolo y alcanzando las llaves. De nuevo, él solo asintió y las dejó caer en la palma de su amigo. Sus dedos se tocaron brevemente y fue frío, nada como la cálida solidaridad de los de Liam.

 


End file.
